O Ar Que Ele Respira
by Obsidiana Negra
Summary: Sakura está tentando seguir em frente. Depois da morte do marido e de ter passado um ano fora, decide voltar a seu antigo lar e enfrentar as lembranças de seu casamento. Porém, ao retornar à pequena cidade, ela se depara com um novo vizinho, Sabaku no Gaara. Grosseiro, solitário, parecendo fugir do passado. Será que em um coração despedaçado pode haver espaço para um novo começo?
1. Chapter 1

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Prólogo_

Gaara

2 de abril de 2014

— Pegou tudo? — perguntou Shion, parada no meio do hall de entrada da casa dos meus pais, roendo as unhas. Quando seus belos olhos azuis sorriram para mim, pensei na sorte que tinha por ela ser minha.

Fui até ela e a abracei, apertando seu corpo junto ao meu.

— Peguei. É isso, meu amor. A hora é essa.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos na minha nuca e me beijou.

— Estou tão orgulhosa de você.

— De nós — eu a corrigi.

Depois de tantos anos vivendo de planos e sonhos, meu objetivo de criar e vender minhas próprias peças de mobília artesanal estava prestes a se tornar realidade. Eu e meu pai, que também era meu melhor amigo e sócio, estávamos a caminho de Nova York para uma reunião com alguns empresários que se mostraram muito interessados em investir em nosso negócio.

— Sem o seu apoio, eu não seria nada. Essa é a nossa chance de conseguir tudo que a gente sempre sonhou.

Ela me beijou de novo.

Nunca imaginei que pudesse amar alguém tanto assim.

— Antes de ir, é melhor saber logo que a professora do Shinki me ligou. Ele arranjou confusão na escola outra vez. O que não me surpreende, já que puxou tanto ao pai...

Sorri.

— O que ele aprontou agora?

— Segundo a Sra. Samui, ele disse para uma menina que zombava dos óculos dele que esperava que ela engasgasse com uma lagartixa, já que ela se parecia com uma. Que engasgasse com uma lagartixa. Dá pra acreditar?

— Shinki! — chamei.

Ele veio da sala de estar com um livro nas mãos. Não estava de óculos, e eu sabia que era por causa do bullying.

— Que foi, pai?

— Você disse para uma menina que queria que ela se engasgasse com uma lagartixa?

— Disse — confirmou ele, como se não fosse nada de mais.

Para um menino de 8 anos, Shinki parecia se preocupar muito pouco com a possibilidade de deixar os pais irritados.

— Cara, você não pode dizer uma coisa dessas.

— Mas, pai, ela tem mesmo cara de lagartixa! — retrucou ele.

Tive que me virar para disfarçar a risada.

— Vem aqui e me dá um abraço.

Ele me abraçou apertado. Eu ficava apavorado ao pensar no futuro, no dia em que ele não quisesse mais abraçar o velho pai.

— Vê se você se comporta enquanto eu estiver fora. Obedeça à sua mãe e à sua avó, está bem?

— Tá, tá...

— E coloque os óculos pra ler.

— Por quê? Eles são ridículos.

Eu me agachei, o dedo em riste tocando o nariz dele.

— Homens de verdade usam óculos.

— Você não usa! — reclamou Shinki.

— Tá, alguns homens de verdade não usam. Só ponha os óculos, tá legal?

Ele resmungou antes de sair correndo para a sala. Eu ficava feliz por ele gostar mais de ler do que de jogar videogame. Sabia que ele havia herdado da mãe, bibliotecária, o amor pela leitura. Mas, no fundo, sempre achei que o fato de eu ter lido para ele durante a gravidez também influenciou um pouco sua paixão por livros.

— O que vocês pretendem fazer hoje? — perguntei a Shion.

— À tarde vamos ao mercado central. Sua mãe quer comprar flores.

Provavelmente também vai comprar alguma bobagem para o Shinki. Ah, já ia esquecendo... Zeus mastigou seu Nike favorito. Vou tentar comprar um novo.

— Meu Deus! De quem foi à ideia de termos um cachorro?

Ela riu.

— Sua. Eu nunca quis um, mas você nunca soube dizer não a Shinki. Você e sua mãe são muito parecidos. — Ela me beijou novamente antes de me entregar minha mochila. — Tenha uma ótima viagem e transforme nossos sonhos em realidade.

Eu a beijei de leve e sorri.

— Quando eu voltar, vou construir a biblioteca dos seus sonhos. Com aquelas escadas altas e tudo mais. E depois, vou fazer amor com você entre a Odisseia e O sol é para todos.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

— Me liga quando pousar, tá?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e saí de casa para encontrar meu pai, que já estava no táxi, me esperando.

— Gaara! — chamou Shion, enquanto eu guardava a bagagem no porta malas.

Shinki estava ao seu lado.

— Sim?

Eles colocaram as mãos em torno da boca e gritaram:

— NÓS TE AMAMOS.

Sorri e disse o mesmo para eles, em alto e bom som.

# # #

Durante o voo, meu pai não parava de dizer que essa era nossa grande oportunidade. Quando aterrissamos em Detroit para aguardar a conexão, pegamos o celular para dar uma olhada nos e-mails e enviar notícias para minha mãe e Shion.

Assim que ligamos os telefones, nós dois recebemos um bombardeio de mensagens da minha mãe. Soube instantaneamente que alguma coisa estava errada. Senti um frio na barriga e quase deixei o telefone cair enquanto eu lia.

Mãe: Aconteceu um acidente. Shion e Shinki não estão bem.

Mãe: Venham para casa.

Mãe: Rápido!

Num piscar de olhos, num breve momento, tudo que eu sabia sobre a vida mudou.

 _CONTINA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Adaptação novaaaaaaa! Eu iria espera finalizar alguma para começar a postar essa. Mas não me aguentoooo, Queria muito fazer algo GaaSaku que AMO descontrolavelmente._

 _Espero que a adaptação agrade a quem for ler que tbm ama o casal tanto quanto eu!_

 _Bjoooos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 1_

Sakura

3 de julho de 2015

Todas as manhãs, leio cartas de amor escritas para outra mulher. Nós duas temos muito em comum: os olhos verdes e o mesmo tom estranhamente rosado nos cabelo. Também temos a mesma risada: discreta no início, mas que se torna mais alta quando estamos na companhia das pessoas que amamos. Quando ela sorri, ergue o canto direito da boca, exatamente como eu.

Encontrei as cartas na lixeira, dentro de uma caixa de metal em formato de coração. Centenas delas. Algumas longas, outras mais curtas; algumas felizes, outras incrivelmente tristes. Pelas datas, são muito antigas. Bem mais velhas do que eu. Algumas assinadas por KH, e outras, por MH.

Imaginei como meu pai se sentiria se soubesse que mamãe havia jogado tudo fora.

Mas, ultimamente, tem sido difícil para eu imaginar que ela já foi como naquela carta.

Inteira.

Completa.

Parte de algo esplêndido.

Agora, ela parecia ser exatamente o oposto.

Acabada.

Incompleta.

Sozinha o tempo todo.

Depois que meu pai morreu, mamãe se tornou uma vadia. Não existe modo mais educado de dizer isso. Não foi de uma hora para outra, apesar de a Srta. Hana — a vizinha do final da rua — ter espalhado para um monte de gente que minha mãe abria as pernas para todo mundo antes mesmo que meu pai nos deixasse. Eu sabia que não era verdade, pois nunca me esqueci de como ela olhava para ele quando eu era criança. Era como se ele fosse o único homem na face da Terra. Sempre que ele tinha que sair bem cedo para trabalhar, a mesa do café já estava posta, e o almoço, pronto, para ele levar. Ela até preparava uns lanchinhos, porque meu pai vivia reclamando que sentia fome entre as refeições, e mamãe sempre se preocupava em fazer com que ele se alimentasse bem.

Papai era poeta e dava aulas em uma universidade que ficava à uma hora da nossa casa. Não foi surpresa descobrir que eles trocavam cartas de amor. Palavras eram o ponto forte dele, sua grande vantagem. E mesmo não sendo tão boa quanto o marido, minha mãe conseguia expressar tudo o que sentia em cada carta que escrevia.

De manhã, quando ele saía de casa, ela cantarolava e sorria enquanto limpava a casa e me arrumava. E falava dele, dizendo o quanto o amava, como sentia sua falta e que escreveria uma carta de amor antes que ele voltasse, à noite. Quando ele chegava em casa, mamãe sempre o servia com duas taças de vinho, e então era ele quem cantarolava a música favorita dos dois e beijava a mão dela. Eles riam juntos e cochichavam como adolescentes que estão vivendo seu primeiro amor.

— Você é meu amor eterno, Kizashi Haruno — dizia ela, enquanto o beijava.

— Você é meu amor eterno, Mebuki Haruno — respondia ele, girando-a em seus braços.

O amor dos dois era capaz de provocar inveja até nos contos de fada.

Quando papai morreu, naquele dia abafado de agosto, uma parte de minha mãe também se foi. Lembro-me de ter lido um romance em que o autor dizia algo do tipo: "Nenhuma alma gêmea deixa esse mundo sozinha. Ela sempre leva consigo um pedaço de sua outra metade." Odiei aquilo, pois sabia que era verdade. Minha mãe ficou enclausurada em casa por meses. Eu a obrigava a se alimentar todos os dias, na esperança de que ela não definhasse de tanta tristeza. Nunca a tinha visto chorar até aquele momento. Não demonstrava minhas emoções quando estava perto dela, pois sabia que isso só a deixaria mais triste.

Eu já chorava o suficiente quando ficava sozinha.

Quando finalmente saiu da cama, foi para ir à igreja. Eu a acompanhei durante algumas semanas. Lembro-me de me sentir totalmente perdida, aos 12 anos, sentada no banco de uma paróquia. Nunca fomos uma família religiosa, só rezávamos quando algo de ruim acontecia. Nossas visitas à igreja não duraram muito tempo, pois mamãe chamou Deus de mentiroso e desrespeitou os fiéis, dizendo que deveriam parar de perder tempo, de ser enganados com esperanças vazias e inúteis de uma terra prometida.

O pastor Ibizo pediu que ficássemos algum tempo sem aparecer. Pelo menos até as coisas se acalmarem.

Até então, nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça que alguém pudesse ser banido de um templo sagrado. Quando o pastor dizia "venham todos", acho que não estava se referindo a "todos" de fato.

Recentemente, mamãe adotou outro passatempo: homens diferentes em curtos intervalos de tempo. Uns para dormir, outros para ajudar a pagar as contas. E há ainda aqueles que ela gosta de manter por perto em momentos de solidão, ou também porque lembram meu pai. Alguns ela até chama de Kizashi. Agora à noite havia um carro parado em frente a nossa casa. Azul-escuro, com alguns cromados e bancos de couro vermelho. Dentro dele, um homem estava sentado com um charuto na boca, minha mãe no seu colo. Pareciam ter acabado de sair dos anos 1960. Ela ria baixinho enquanto ele sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, mas não era o mesmo tipo de risada da época do papai.

Era vazia, frívola e triste.

Dei uma olhada na rua e vi a Srta. Hana cercada de outras fofoqueiras, apontando para mamãe e o homem da semana. Queria ouvir o que elas diziam e mandar que ficassem quietas, mas elas estavam na calçada oposta. Até mesmo as crianças que brincavam de bola na rua, driblando alguns gravetos, observavam os dois com os olhos arregalados.

Carros caros como aquele nunca transitavam numa rua como a nossa. Tentei convencer minha mãe a se mudar para uma vizinhança melhor, mas ela se recusou. Na época, achei que era porque ela e papai tinham comprado a casa juntos.

Talvez ela não tivesse se esquecido completamente dele.

O homem soltou a fumaça do charuto no rosto dela, e os dois riram. Mamãe usava seu melhor vestido: amarelo, tomara-que-caia, com cintura justa, saia rodada. A maquiagem era tão pesada que a fazia parecer ter 30 e poucos anos, em vez de 50. Ela era bonita sem toda aquela porcaria na cara, mas dizia que se maquiar transformava uma menina em mulher. O colar de pérolas era da minha avó, Pakura. Eu nunca a vi usar aquele colar com um estranho, e não entendi o porquê de ela fazer isso agora.

Os dois olharam na minha direção, e me escondi na varanda, de onde continuei espiando-os.

— Sah, se você está tentando se esconder, pelo menos faça isso direito. Venha aqui conhecer meu novo amigo — falou minha mãe bem alto.

Saí de trás da pilastra e caminhei na direção dos dois. O homem soprou a fumaça mais uma vez e, conforme eu me aproximava, observando seus cabelos grisalhos e seus olhos azul-escuros, o cheiro do charuto chegou ao meu nariz.

— Kasuma, esta é a minha filha, Sakura. Mas todo mundo a chama de Sah.

Richard me olhou de cima a baixo, o que fez com que eu me sentisse um objeto. Ele me analisou como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana a venda. Tentei disfarçar o desconforto, mas não consegui, então baixei os olhos.

— Como vai, Sah?

— Sakura — corrigi, ainda olhando para o chão. — Só os mais íntimos me chamam de Sah.

— Sah, isso não é jeito de falar! — repreendeu minha mãe, franzindo a testa e deixando as rugas à mostra. Ela não teria falado dessa forma se soubesse que isso acentuava as linhas de expressão em seu rosto. Eu odiava quando um homem novo aparecia e ela sempre escolhia ficar do lado dele e não do meu.

— Tudo bem, Mebuki. Além do mais, ela está certa. Leva tempo para conhecermos alguém. E apelidos têm que ser merecidos. Não são oferecidos a troco de nada.

Havia algo nojento na forma como Kazuma me encarava e baforava seu charuto. Eu usava uma calça de moletom folgada e uma camiseta bem grande, mas, mesmo assim, me sentia exposta.

— A gente está indo à cidade comer alguma coisa. Quer ir? — convidou ele.

— Sarada ainda está dormindo — recusei. Olhei em direção à casa, onde minha menininha estava deitada num sofá-cama. Nós duas já o dividíamos há um bom tempo, desde que viemos para a casa da minha mãe.

Ela não foi à única que perdeu o amor de sua vida.

Eu tinha esperanças de não acabar como ela.

Esperava ficar só na fase da tristeza.

Sasuke tinha morrido há um ano, e eu ainda tinha dificuldade para respirar. Sarada e eu morávamos em Meadows Creek, no Wisconsin, nossa casa de verdade. O lugar foi reformado, e nós o transformamos em um lar. Foi ali que eu e Sasuke nos apaixonamos, brigamos e fizemos as pazes inúmeras vezes.

Bastava a nossa presença para tornar a casa um lugar aconchegante. Mas, depois que Sasuke se foi, parecia que uma nuvem escura pairava sobre ela.

Foi no hall de entrada que ficamos juntos pela última vez. Seu braço envolvia minha cintura, e nós achávamos que nos lembraríamos daquele instante para sempre.

Mas o "para sempre" foi bem mais curto do que todos imaginavam.

Durante muito tempo, a vida seguiu seu curso, até que, um dia, tudo ruiu. Eu me senti sufocada pelas lembranças e pela tristeza, e então corri para a casa da minha mãe.

Voltar ao nosso lar significava encarar a verdade: ele não estava mais entre nós. Por mais de um ano, vivi um faz de conta, fingindo que ele tinha saído para comprar leite e que voltaria a qualquer momento. Todas as noites, quando me deitava, ficava do lado esquerdo da cama e fechava os olhos, imaginando que Sasuke estava ali comigo.

Mas minha filha merecia mais do que isso. Minha pobre Sarada precisava de mais do que um sofá-cama, homens estranhos e vizinhos fofoqueiros dizendo coisas que uma garotinha de 5 anos nunca deveria ouvir. Ela também precisava de mim. Eu estava vagando pela escuridão, não era a mãe que ela merecia. Enfrentar as lembranças do nosso lar talvez me trouxesse paz.

Voltei para dentro de casa e olhei para meu anjinho dormindo, seu peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo perfeito. Nós duas temos muito em comum: as covinhas na bochecha e o mesmo formato dos olhos. Também temos a mesma risada: discreta no início, mas que se torna mais alta quando estamos na companhia das pessoas que amamos. Quando ela sorri, ergue o canto direito dos lábios, exatamente como eu.

Mas tínhamos uma grande diferença.

Os olhos dela eram negros como os dele, assim como os cabelos.

Deitei-me ao lado de Sarada, beijando suavemente seu nariz. Depois, peguei a caixa no formato de coração e li mais uma carta. Já tinha lido aquela antes, mas mesmo assim ela tocou minha alma.

Às vezes, eu fazia de conta que as cartas eram de Sasuke.

E sempre derramava algumas lágrimas.

# # # # # # #

— Vamos mesmo pra casa? — perguntou Sarada de manhã, sonolenta, quando a luz entrou pela janela, iluminando seu rostinho. Tirei-a da cama, peguei Bubba, seu ursinho e companheiro de todas as horas, e fiz os dois se sentarem na cadeira mais próxima. Bubba não era simplesmente um ursinho de pelúcia, era um ursinho-zumbi. Minha garotinha era um pouco diferente, e, depois de assistir ao _Hotel Transilvânia_ , cheio de zumbis, vampiros e múmias, ela decidiu que adorava coisas estranhas e assustadoras.

— Vamos, sim — respondi, sorrindo ao fechar o sofá-cama. Não consegui dormir a noite toda e fiquei arrumando nossas coisas.

Sarada estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, igualzinho ao do pai.

— Oba! — exclamou, contando a Bubba que íamos para casa.

 _Casa._

Sentia uma pontada no coração cada vez que ouvia essa palavra, mas continuei sorrindo. Aprendi que tinha que sorrir na frente de Sarada, porque ela acabava ficando triste quando percebia que eu estava mal. Nesses momentos ela me dava os melhores beijos de esquimó, mas esse era o tipo de responsabilidade que ela não precisava ter.

— Acho que vamos chegar a tempo de ver os fogos no telhado. Lembra quando fazíamos isso junto com o papai? Lembra, lindinha? — perguntei.

Ela estreitou os olhos, tentando se lembrar. Como seria bom se nossa mente funcionasse como um grande arquivo e pudéssemos simplesmente reviver nossos momentos favoritos a qualquer instante, escolhendo-os num sistema bem organizado.

— Não lembro — respondeu ela, abraçando Bubba.

 _Aquilo partiu meu coração._

Continuei sorrindo mesmo assim.

— Que tal pararmos no mercado e comprarmos picolés para tomar enquanto vemos os fogos?

— E salgadinho pro Bubba!

— Claro!

Ela sorriu e deu um gritinho, animada. Dessa vez, meu sorriso foi de verdade.

Eu a amava mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Se não fosse por ela, com

certeza já teria me rendido ao luto. Emma salvou minha alma.

 **. . . .**

Não me despedi da minha mãe porque ela não voltou para casa depois do jantar com o aventureiro da vez. Logo que me mudei, eu telefonava preocupada, quando ela demorava a chegar, mas ela acabava gritando comigo, dizendo que era adulta e sabia o que estava fazendo.

Deixei um bilhete:

 _Indo pra casa._

 _Amamos você._

 _Até breve._

 _S &S_

A viagem durou horas no meu carro velho, e ouvimos a trilha sonora de Frozen tantas vezes que cheguei a pensar em cortar os pulsos. Sarada ouviu um milhão de vezes cada música e ainda incluiu seu toque pessoal nos versos.

Sinceramente, gostei mais da versão dela.

Assim que ela dormiu, dei um descanso também para _Frozen_ , e o carro finalmente ficou silencioso. Apoiei minha mão no banco do carona, esperando que outra a envolvesse, mas isso não aconteceu.

 _Estou bem_ , dizia a mim mesma, repetidamente. _Estou muito bem_.

Um dia, isso seria verdade.

Um dia, eu ficaria bem.

Na entrada da rodovia I-64, meu estômago embrulhou. Queria muito que existisse outro caminho para chegar a Meadows Creek, mas esta era a única via de acesso à cidade. O movimento na estrada era grande por causa do feriado, mas o asfalto novo tornava a rodovia, que antes era toda esburacada, mais segura. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando me lembrei do momento em que ouvi a notícia.

 _Acidente grave na I-64!_

 _Caos!_

 _Tumulto!_

 _Feridos!_

 _Mortos!_

 _Sasuke._

 _Uma respiração de cada vez._

Continuei dirigindo e não permiti que as lágrimas caíssem. Forcei-me a permanecer inerte; assim não sentiria nada. Caso contrário, acabaria desabando, e eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Olhei pelo retrovisor e encontrei forças ao ver minha filha. Chegamos ao final da estrada e respirei fundo novamente. Eu me concentrava em uma respiração de cada vez. Não conseguia ir além disso; tinha a sensação de que poderia sufocar com o ar.

Uma placa de madeira branca e bem polida anunciava: "Bem-vindos a Meadows Creek".

Sarada tinha acordado e estava olhando pela janela.

— Mamãe?

— Oi, querida.

— Acha que papai vai saber que a gente se mudou? Será que ele vai saber onde deixar as plumas?

Quando Sasuke faleceu e nós nos mudamos para a casa da mamãe, apareceram plumas brancas no jardim. Sarada perguntou o que eram, e mamãe respondeu que eram pequenos sinais dos anjos, demonstrando que eles estavam sempre por perto cuidando de nós.

Ela adorou a ideia e, cada vez que encontrava uma pluma, olhava para o céu, sorria e sussurrava: "Eu também te amo, papai." Depois, tirava uma foto com a pluma e a colocava na caixa "Papai & Eu".

— Tenho certeza de que ele sabe onde nos encontrar, minha querida.

— Sim — concordou Sarada. — Ele sabe onde nos encontrar.

As árvores pareciam mais verdes do que eu lembrava, e as lojinhas no centro de Meadows Creek estavam enfeitadas de vermelho, azul e branco para o feriado da Independência. Era tudo tão familiar e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente. A bandeira americana da Sra. Temari Nara tremulava ao vento enquanto ela colocava pétalas de rosas secas no vaso. Era possível sentir seu orgulho patriótico ao vê-la ali, admirando sua casa.

Ficamos paradas no único sinal de trânsito da cidade por uns dez minutos, o que não fazia nenhum sentido. Enquanto aguardávamos, pensei em todas as coisas que me lembravam de Sasuke. De nós. Quando o sinal abriu, pisei no acelerador, querendo chegar logo em casa para afastar as sombras do passado.

Assim que o carro começou a descer a rua, minha visão periférica captou um cachorro vindo em minha direção. Pisei no freio bem rápido, mas a lata-velha demorou a parar. Quando finalmente freou, ouvi um latido alto.

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Fiquei paralisada; parecia incapaz de respirar novamente. Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito, enquanto Sarada perguntava o que estava acontecendo, mas não dava tempo de responder. Abri a porta do carro, precipitei-me em direção ao pobre cachorro e vi um homem correndo na mesma direção. Ele me encarava com um olhar desesperado, praticamente me forçando a enxergar a intensidade de seus olhos azuis. A maioria dos olhos azuis parece trazer consigo um sentimento caloroso e gentil, mas não os dele. Os dele eram intensos, assim como sua própria postura. Fria, reservada. Em torno de suas íris, era possível ver o azul profundo, que tornavam seu olhar ainda mais impenetrável. Lembrava as sombras no céu quando uma tempestade estava prestes a cair.

Esse olhar me era familiar. Será que eu o conhecia? Jurava que já o tinha visto em algum lugar. Ele parecia amedrontado e furioso ao se aproximar do cachorro, que imaginei ser dele, parado no chão. Estava com um grande fone de ouvido no pescoço, conectado a alguma coisa na mochila.

Usava roupas de ginástica. A camisa branca de manga comprida acentuava os músculos dos braços, o short preto deixava as pernas grossas à mostra, e o suor escorria de sua testa. Imaginei que estivesse levando o cachorro para correr e acabou perdendo a coleira, mas ele não estava de tênis.

Por que estava descalço?

Não importava. Será que o cachorro estava bem?

Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção.

— Desculpe, eu não vi... — comecei a dizer, mas ele soltou um grunhido ríspido, como se minhas palavras o ofendessem.

— Que droga! Você só pode estar de sacanagem... — berrou de volta.

Sua voz me fez estremecer. Ele pegou o cachorro nos braços como se fosse seu próprio filho. Nós nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo. Então ele olhou ao redor, eu também.

— Me deixa levar vocês ao veterinário — sugeri, estremecendo ao ouvir o cachorro ganir nos braços do homem. Sabia que não deveria ficar nervosa com seu tom de voz, pois não se deve julgar alguém numa situação de pânico. Ele não respondeu, mas percebi hesitação em seu olhar. O rosto era emoldurado por uma barba grossa, de um vermelho escuro e indomado; sua boca estava escondida em algum lugar daquela selva. Eu só podia confiar na história que seus olhos contavam.

— Por favor — insisti. — É muito longe para ir a pé.

Ele assentiu num gesto quase imperceptível, abriu a porta do carona e entrou com o cachorro no colo.

Corri para dentro do carro e comecei a dirigir.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Sarada.

— Vamos levar esse cachorrinho ao veterinário, querida. Está tudo bem. — Eu realmente esperava não estar mentindo.

Em vinte minutos, chegamos à clínica veterinária mais próxima, que ficava aberta vinte e quatro horas, e o percurso não foi exatamente o que eu esperava.

— Vire à esquerda na Cobbler Street — mandou ele.

— A Harper Avenue vai ser mais rápida — discordei.

— Você não sabe o que está fazendo. Entre na Cobbler! — gritou, irritado.

Respirei fundo.

— Eu sei dirigir.

— Sabe mesmo? Porque acho que esse é o motivo de estarmos aqui.

Eu estava prestes a jogar aquele idiota para fora do carro, mas o ganido do cachorro me impediu.

— Já me desculpei.

— Isso não ajuda meu cachorro.

 _Idiota._

— A Cobbler é a próxima à direita — insistiu.

— A Harper é a segunda.

— Não entre na Harper.

 _Ah, não? Acho que vou pegar a Harper só para irritar esse cara. Quem ele pensa que é?_

Virei na Harper.

— Não acredito que você pegou a droga da Harper! — reclamou ele.

Sua raiva me fez sorrir, até o momento em que vi as obras e a placa de "rua fechada".

— Você é sempre burra assim?

— E você é sempre... sempre... sempre... — gaguejei porque, ao contrário dele, eu não era boa em discutir com as pessoas. Normalmente, engolia tudo e acabava chorando como uma criança, porque as palavras não se formavam na minha cabeça com a mesma velocidade em que as brigas aconteciam. Eu era uma idiota que só conseguia responder a um insulto três dias depois. — Você é sempre... sempre...

— Sempre o quê? Fala logo! Use palavras! — exclamou ele, zombando.

Girei o volante e fiz o retorno para pegar a Cobbler.

— Você é sempre um...

— Vamos lá, Sherlock, você consegue — debochou.

— UM BABACA! UM PUTO! — berrei, entrando na rua que ele indicou.

O carro ficou em silêncio. Meu rosto ficou vermelho, e apertei o volante com força.

Assim que parei no estacionamento, ele abriu a porta sem dizer absolutamente nada, pegou o cachorro e entrou em disparada na emergência.

Fiquei na dúvida se não era melhor ir embora, mas sabia que não ia me acalmar até ter certeza de que o cachorro ficaria bem.

— Mamãe? — chamou Sarada.

— Sim, querida?

— O que é um puto?

 _Falha materna número 582 de hoje._

— Não é nada, amor. Eu disse "Pluto". Como o cachorro do desenho.

— Então você chamou aquele moço de cachorro?

— Sim. Um cachorro grande e desengonçado.

— E o cachorrinho dele, vai morrer? — perguntou ela logo em seguida.

 _Espero que não._

Depois de tirar Sarada da cadeirinha, entramos na clínica. O desconhecido estava esmurrando a mesa da recepção. Ele falava algo, mas eu não conseguia escutá-lo.

A recepcionista foi ficando cada vez mais desconcertada.

— Senhor, só estou pedindo para preencher o formulário e informar um cartão de crédito. Do contrário, não poderemos cuidar do seu bichinho. Além do mais, o senhor não pode entrar aqui descalço, e sua atitude não está ajudando em nada.

O desconhecido deu outro murro na mesa e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando a mão nos cabelos compridos e vermelhos e descendo-a até a nuca. Sua respiração estava pesada, seu peito subia e descia em ritmo acelerado.

— E você acha que eu trouxe um cartão de crédito? Eu estava correndo, sua idiota! E se não vai fazer nada, chame outra pessoa.

Assim como eu, a mulher recuou ao ouvir aquelas palavras e sentir sua raiva.

— Eles estão comigo — falei, caminhando até a recepção. Sarada agarrou meu braço e apertou Bubba. Abri a bolsa, peguei a carteira e entreguei um cartão para a moça.

— Você está com _ele_? — perguntou ela, num tom quase ofensivo, como se o estranho merecesse ficar sozinho.

Ninguém merece ficar sozinho.

Vi que a raiva e a confusão não tinham desaparecido do olhar dele. Não queria prestar atenção, mas aquela tristeza era muito familiar, e eu não consegui me afastar.

— Sim. Ele está comigo.

Ela continuou hesitante. Aproximei-me e perguntei:

— Algum problema?

— Não, nenhum. Só preciso que vocês preencham esse formulário.

Peguei a prancheta da mão dela e fui para a sala de espera.

A televisão estava ligada no Animal Planet. Havia um trenzinho de brinquedo em um canto e Sarada foi brincar com Bubba. O estranho continuava a me encarar daquele jeito frio e distante.

— Preciso de algumas informações — falei. Ele se aproximou devagar, sentou-se ao meu lado e apoiou as mãos nas pernas.

— Qual é o nome dele? Do cachorro — perguntei.

Ele abriu a boca e hesitou, antes de falar:

— Zeus.

Sorri. Que nome perfeito para um labrador.

— E o seu?

— Sabaku no Gaara.

Depois de terminar o formulário, entreguei tudo para a recepcionista.

— Pode debitar todas as despesas do Zeus no meu cartão.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

— Pode ficar caro — alertou ela.

— Pode cobrar.

Sentei-me ao lado do Gaara novamente. Ele começou a dar tapinhas de leve nas pernas, e percebi seu nervosismo. Quando olhei para ele, estava me encarando com a mesma confusão de quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram.

Gaara começou a murmurar algo e a esfregar as mãos uma na outra. Em seguida, colocou os fones de ouvido e apertou o play.

Sarada vinha de vez em quando perguntar se estava na hora de ir para casa, e eu dizia que iria demorar mais um pouco. Antes de voltar a brincar com o trem, ela parou e olhou para Gaara.

— Ei, moço!

Ele a ignorou. Ela levou as mãos ao quadril.

— Ei, moço! Estou falando com você! — insistiu, batendo o pé no chão.

Gaara olhou para ela. — Você é um grande PLUTO!

 _Ai, meu Deus._

Alguém devia ter me proibido de ser mãe. Sou péssima nisso.

Estava prestes a dar uma bronca nela quando vi um pequeno sorriso se formar, rapidamente, por trás da barba do Gaara. Era quase imperceptível, mas juro que vi seus lábios se moverem. Sarada tinha o dom de fazer as almas mais sombrias sorrirem. Eu era a prova viva disso.

Cerca de meia hora depois, o veterinário veio nos informar que Zeus ficaria bem. Só tinha alguns ferimentos e uma fratura na pata dianteira. Agradeci, e ele se afastou. As mãos de Gaara relaxaram, e ele ficou imóvel. De repente, seu corpo todo começou a tremer. Com um longo suspiro, o babaca furioso desapareceu e deu lugar a um homem desesperado. Ele não conteve suas emoções e começou a chorar e soluçar de forma incontrolável. As lágrimas caíam dolorosamente. Meus olhos ficaram marejados, e juro que uma parte do meu coração compartilhou sua dor.

— Pluto! Pluto! Não chore — disse Sarada puxando a camisa dele. — Está tudo bem.

— Está tudo bem — consolei-o, usando as mesmas palavras da minha doce garotinha. Pousei a mão em seu ombro para confortá-lo. — Zeus vai ficar bem. Ele está bem. Você está bem.

Gaara virou a cabeça na minha direção e fez que sim, como se acreditasse em mim. Respirou fundo e secou as lágrimas, balançando a cabeça para a frente e para trás. Estava tentando ao máximo esconder seu constrangimento, sua vergonha.

Ele pigarreou e se afastou de mim. Ficamos longe um do outro até a hora em que o veterinário liberou Zeus. Gaara segurou o cachorro nos braços. O animal estava muito cansado, mas mesmo assim abanou o rabo e farejou o dono. Ele deu um sorriso e, dessa vez, pude vê-lo claramente. Foi um grande sorriso de alívio. Se o amor fosse feito apenas de momentos, este com certeza era um deles.

Não invadi seu espaço. Os dois saíram da clínica. Segurei Sarada pela mão e os seguimos.

Gaara começou a caminhar com Zeus nos braços. Queria detê-lo, mas não tinha um motivo para pedir que ele voltasse. Coloquei Sarada na cadeirinha e fechei a porta. Levei um susto quando vi Gaara bem perto de mim, me encarando. Não desviei o olhar. Minha respiração falhava, e tentei recordar a última vez que fiquei tão próxima de um homem.

Ele chegou mais perto.

Não me mexi.

Ele respirou.

Respirei também.

 _Uma respiração de cada vez._

Isso era tudo que eu conseguia controlar.

Nossa proximidade fez com que eu sentisse um aperto no estômago. Já estava pronta para dizer "de nada" ao "obrigado" que eu certamente ouviria.

— Vê se aprende a dirigir a droga do carro — esbravejou ele, furioso, antes de se afastar.

Nada de "obrigado por você ter pagado a conta do veterinário", nem "obrigado por ter me trazido até aqui", e sim "vê se aprende a dirigir a droga do carro".

Muito bem.

Com um sussurro, respondi ao vento que batia em meu rosto gelado:

— De nada, Pluto.

 _CONTINA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oi oi oi! Mais um capítulo postadooo! Primeiro encontro do nosso casal, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda com esses dois feridos pela vida._

 _NegaUchiha, Obrigada pelo comentário, vc sempre por aqui né minha gata hehe!_

 _GaaSZ Obrigada pelo comentário! Tbm amoooo esses dois, espero que aproveite essa adaptação (desse livro D.I.V.I.N.O ) com esse casal amorzinho hehe *-*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 2_

Sakura

— Nossa, como demoraram a chegar! — reclamou Mikoto, sorrindo, ao aparecer na porta da frente. Não esperava que ela e Fugaku fossem nos receber, mesmo sabendo que eles não nos viam há muito tempo e moravam a apenas cinco minutos da nossa casa.

— Vovó! — gritou Sarada enquanto eu abria o cinto da cadeirinha. Ela pulou do carro e correu, muito feliz, para a avó. Mikoto pegou a neta no colo e a levantou para dar um abraço apertado. — Voltamos vovó!

— Eu sei! Estamos muito felizes — disse Mikoto, beijando o rosto de Sarada.

— Cadê o vovô? — perguntou, referindo-se a Fugaku.

— Tem alguém me procurando?

Fugaku saiu da casa. Ele aparentava ter bem menos que 65 anos. Sempre achei que Mikoto e Fugaku nunca iriam envelhecer, pois eram bem mais ativos do que qualquer pessoa da minha idade e tinham o espírito muito jovem. Uma vez, tentei correr com Mikoto durante trinta minutos e quase morri. E ela ainda me disse que aquilo era só um quarto do que corria normalmente.

Fugaku tirou Sarada do colo da esposa e jogou-a para cima.

— Ora, ora, ora, quem está aqui?

— Sou eu, vovô! Sarada! — Ela riu.

— Sarada? Não pode ser. Você é muito alta para ser a minha pequena Sarada.

Ela balançou a cabeça e disse:

— Sou eu, vovozinho!

— Bem, acho que preciso de uma prova. Minha pequena Sarada sempre me dava beijos especiais. Sabe como são? — Sarada encostou o nariz de leve nas bochechas dele, como se desse beijinhos de esquimó em seu rosto. — Meu Deus, é você mesmo! O que estamos esperando? Trouxe picolés de várias cores para você. Vamos entrar!

Fugaku olhou para mim e piscou carinhosamente. Os dois correram para dentro, e eu parei por um segundo para olhar tudo à minha volta.

A grama estava alta, cheia de ervas daninhas e dentes-de-leão, que, segundo Sarada, fazem nossos desejos se tornarem realidade. A cerca que começamos a construir para evitar que ela invadisse a rua ou o bosque nos fundos da casa ficou pela metade, pois Sasuke não teve tempo de terminá-la.

As tábuas brancas de madeira estavam arrumadas numa pilha ao lado da casa, esperando alguém completar a tarefa. Olhei para o quintal e para as árvores que demarcavam nossa propriedade. Atrás da cerca havia um grande bosque. Parte de mim queria correr ali, se perder naquela mata por horas.

Mikoto se aproximou de mim e me envolveu num abraço bem apertado. Praticamente desmoronei junto dela.

— Como você está? —perguntou.

— Ainda de pé.

— Pela Sarada?

— Sim, por ela.

Mikoto me abraçou mais uma vez.

— O jardim está uma bagunça. Ninguém veio aqui desde... — Ela não conseguiu terminar, e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. — Fugaku disse que vai cuidar de tudo.

— Não precisa. De verdade. Posso cuidar disso.

— Sah...

— É sério, Mikoto. Eu quero fazer isso, quero reconstruir.

— Bom, se você quer mesmo... Pelo menos não é o pior jardim da vizinhança — brincou ela, olhando para a casa do meu vizinho.

— Tem gente morando aí? — perguntei. — Achei que o Sr. Nagato nunca conseguiria vender a casa depois daquela história de que o lugar era mal assombrado.

— Pois é. Alguém finalmente a comprou. E olha, não sou de fazer fofoca, mas o cara que mora aí parece meio estranho. Já ouvi dizer que ele está fugindo de alguma coisa que aprontou no passado.

— É mesmo? Acham que ele é um criminoso?

Mikoto deu de ombros.

— Mei disse que ouviu falar que ele esfaqueou uma pessoa. E Mito me contou que ele matou um gato que não parava de miar.

— Ah, não! Era só o que me faltava: ter um vizinho psicopata!

— Ah, tenho certeza de que você vai ficar bem. Você sabe, são só fofocas de cidade pequena. Duvido que sejam verdade. Mas ele trabalha na loja do Orochimaru, aquele excêntrico, então não deve ser muito certo da cabeça. Não se esqueça de trancar as portas à noite.

O Sr. Orochimaru era dono da loja Artigos de Utilidade no centro da cidade, e era uma das pessoas mais esquisitas de que já tinha ouvido falar. Mas eu só conhecia sua excentricidade pelos comentários dos outros.

Os moradores locais adoravam fofocar e ter uma vida típica de cidade pequena. As pessoas estavam sempre ocupadas, mas ninguém fazia absolutamente nada.

Olhei para o outro lado da rua e vi três pessoas cochichando enquanto pegavam as correspondências na caixa de correio. Duas mulheres caminhavam depressa, passando na frente da minha casa, e eu as ouvi falar do meu retorno — elas sequer me cumprimentaram ou acenaram, mas fizeram comentários sobre mim. Na esquina, vi um pai ensinando uma menininha a andar de bicicleta pela primeira vez sem as rodinhas. Pelo menos foi isso que pensei.

Dei um leve sorriso. A vida numa cidade pequena era tão clichê. Todo mundo sabia da vida de todo mundo, e as notícias corriam rápido.

Mikoto sorriu e me trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Bem, trouxemos coisas para fazer um churrasco. Também abastecemos a geladeira, e você não precisa se preocupar em fazer compras por, pelo menos, uma ou duas semanas. E já colocamos os cobertores no telhado para assistirmos aos fogos, que devem começar daqui a pouco... — O céu se iluminou de azul e vermelho. — Começou!

Olhei para cima e vi Fugaku se acomodando no telhado com Sarada nos braços, gritando:

— Veja! Ah... — dizia ela cada vez que um dos fogos explodia. — Vem, mamãe! — chamou Sarada, sem tirar os olhos do céu colorido.

Mikoto passou o braço pela minha cintura e me conduziu até a casa.

— Depois que Sarada dormir, tenho algumas garrafas de vinho guardadas para você.

— Para mim? — perguntei.

— Para você. Bem-vinda de volta ao lar, Sah — disse ela, sorrindo.

 _Lar._

Eu me perguntei quando aquela pontada no peito iria desaparecer.

 **. . .**

Fugaku foi colocar Sarada na cama e, como estava demorando mais do que o normal, decidi dar uma olhada neles. Toda noite ela dava trabalho para dormir, e eu tinha certeza de que estava fazendo o mesmo com o avô. Fui até o corredor na ponta dos pés e não a ouvi gritando, o que já era um bom sinal. Espiei dentro do quarto e vi os dois estirados na cama, dormindo, o pé de Fugaku do lado de fora do colchão.

Mikoto deu uma risadinha bem atrás de mim.

— Não sei quem está mais animado com o reencontro, Fugaku ou Sarada.

Ela me levou até a sala, e lá nos sentamos diante das duas maiores garrafas de vinho que já tinha visto na vida.

— Você está querendo me embebedar? — Eu ri.

— Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, sim — respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Sempre fomos muito próximas. Depois de ser criada por uma mãe instável, conhecer Mikoto foi um verdadeiro bálsamo. Ela me recebeu de braços abertos e sempre me tratou muito bem. Quando descobri que estava grávida, ela chorou mais do que eu.

— Estou me sentindo péssima por ter ficado tanto tempo longe — falei, bebendo um gole e olhando na direção do quarto da Sarada.

— Querida, sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Quando tragédias acontecem e há crianças envolvidas, ninguém consegue raciocinar direito. Agimos da forma que nos parece ser a mais correta. Você só tentou sobreviver e fez o melhor que pôde. Não fique se culpando por isso.

— Eu sei, mas acho que saí correndo daqui por minha causa, não por Sarada. Ela sentiu falta de tudo. — Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — E eu deveria ter visitado você e Fugaku. Deveria ter ligado mais. Sinto muito, Mikoto.

Ela colocou as mãos no meu joelho.

— Querida, escute. São dez e quarenta e dois da noite, e a partir deste minuto você vai parar de se culpar. Trate de se perdoar, porque tanto eu quanto Fugaku compreendemos tudo. Sabemos que você precisava de um tempo. Não sinta como se devesse nos pedir perdão, você não nos deve nada.

Sequei as lágrimas que continuavam a cair e retruquei, envergonhada:

— Droga de lágrimas.

— Sabe o que faz com que elas parem de cair? — perguntou Mikoto.

— O quê?

Ela colocou mais vinho na taça. _Mulher inteligente_.

Ficamos conversando e bebendo por horas, e quanto mais vinho, mais risadas. Eu tinha me esquecido de como era gostoso rir. Ela perguntou sobre minha mãe, e não consegui disfarçar minha expressão de desgosto.

— Ela ainda está perdida, andando em círculos e repetindo os mesmos erros. Às vezes, me pergunto se as pessoas chegam a um ponto em que não conseguem dar a volta por cima. Acho que isso pode ter acontecido com ela, e não sei se ela vai conseguir mudar.

— Você ama sua mãe?

— Sim, sempre. Mesmo quando não gosto dela.

— Então, não desista. Mesmo que você precise ficar longe por um tempo. Continue amando-a e acreditando nela, mesmo que a distância.

— Como você se tornou tão sábia? — perguntei. Ela sorriu, levantou a taça na minha direção e colocou mais vinho. _Mulher muito inteligente_. — Você poderia tomar conta da Sarada amanhã? Queria ir até a cidade procurar um emprego. Talvez perguntar ao Jiraiya se ele não precisa de uma ajudinha no café.

— Que tal se nós ficarmos com ela durante o final de semana? Seria ótimo se tirasse uns dias só pra você. Podemos retomar nossa tradição de ficar com ela todas as sextas. Até porque não acredito que Fugaku vá largá-la tão cedo.

— Vocês fariam isso por mim?

— Faremos o que você precisar. Além do mais, todas as vezes que vou ao café, Ino pergunta: "Como vai minha melhor amiga? Ela já voltou?" Então acho que ela adoraria passar um tempo com você.

Não via Ino desde a morte de Sasuke. Naquela época, conversávamos quase todos os dias, mas ela entendeu que eu precisava de um tempo para mim. Sabia que ela entenderia que eu precisava da minha melhor amiga para começar essa nova fase.

— Sei que talvez não seja o melhor momento, mas você pensou em reabrir seu negócio? — perguntou Mikoto.

Sasuke e eu tínhamos uma empresa de design, a Dentro & Fora, que abrimos há três anos. Ele reformava a parte externa das casas, enquanto eu fazia projetos de decoração de interiores para residências e empresas. Tínhamos uma loja no centro de Meadows Creek, e essa fase foi, com certeza, uma das melhores fase da minha vida. Mas, na verdade, eram as habilidades de Sasuke que sustentavam o negócio; ele era formado em administração de empresas. Eu nunca conseguiria cuidar daquilo sozinha. Ter um diploma de designer de interiores em Meadows Creek significava trabalhar em uma loja de móveis vendendo cadeiras absurdamente caras. Era isso ou voltar aos tempos da faculdade e trabalhar como garçonete.

— Não sei. Provavelmente não. Acho que não consigo cuidar de tudo sem Sasuke. Só preciso arrumar um emprego fixo e abrir mão desse sonho.

— Entendo, mas não tenha medo de sonhar com coisas novas. Você é muito competente, Sah, e não deve desistir do que te faz feliz.

Depois que Mikoto e Fugaku foram embora, me atrapalhei toda para fechar os trincos da porta da sala, os quais Sasuke deveria ter trocado há tempos. Bocejando, parei na porta do meu quarto. A cama estava arrumada, mas não tive força suficiente para entrar. Parecia uma traição deitar na cama e fechar os olhos sem ele ao meu lado.

 _Uma respiração de cada vez._

 _Um passo._

Entrei e escancarei a porta do armário. As roupas de Sasuke estavam penduradas. Passei as mãos por elas antes de começar a soluçar. Arranquei tudo dos cabides e joguei no chão, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Abri as gavetas e tirei o restante das coisas: calças jeans, camisetas, roupas de ginástica, cuecas. Tudo que pertencia a Sasuke estava no chão.

Deitei sobre a pilha de roupas e fiquei inspirando seu cheiro, fazendo de conta que ele ainda estava ali. Sussurrei seu nome, como se ele pudesse me ouvir, e me agarrei às lembranças de seus beijos e abraços. Lágrimas de dor brotavam do meu coração destroçado e, ao segurar sua camisa favorita, me afundei ainda mais em meu sofrimento. Chorei como louca, como uma criatura que sentia uma dor inimaginável. A dor tornou meus olhos inchados e vazios. Tudo em mim doía; tudo estava destruído. E, à medida que o tempo passava, eu ficava ainda mais cansada dos meus próprios sentimentos. Adormeci profundamente, vítima da serenidade nascida da minha terrível solidão.

 **. . .**

Quando abri os olhos, ainda estava escuro lá fora. Uma linda garotinha estava deitada ao meu lado com Bubba. Um pedacinho pequeno de seu cobertor a cobria, enquanto a maior parte estava sobre mim. Sempre que uma coisa assim acontecia, eu me sentia um pouco como minha mãe. Eu me lembrava de quando tive que cuidar dela e abrir mão da minha infância. Isso não era justo com Sarada. Ela precisava de mim. Eu me aconcheguei ao seu lado, beijei sua testa e prometi a mim mesma que não desabaria novamente.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oi babys! Mais um capítulo postado, espero que agrade a quem for ler. Qualquer erro me avisem pq não deu para dar uma segunda olhada._

 _Gostaria de agradecer a Nega Uchiha, minha gata que sempre tá por aqui participando dos comentários, e a GaaSZ, por tbm estar se fazendo sempre presente. Obrigada boneca. E se vc resolver de ler o livro, espero que não me abandone por aqui. He He He._

 _Até o próximo capitulo amores!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Sakura_

Na manhã seguinte, Mikoto e Fugaku chegaram bem cedo, animados para levar Sarada para um final de semana repleto de aventuras. Já estava pronta para sair quando ouvi alguém bater na porta. Assim que a abri, tive que forçar um sorriso ao ver minhas três vizinhas — três mulheres que não me fizeram a menor falta.

— Oi, Mei, Konan e Karui.

Eu devia ter imaginado que não demoraria muito para as três maiores fofoqueiras da cidade aparecerem na minha porta.

— Ah, Sah — falou Mei ofegante, me abraçando. — Como você está, querida? Ouvimos alguns rumores de que você tinha voltado, mas você sabe, nós odiamos fofocas, então decidimos vir aqui pessoalmente para confirmar.

— Fiz rocambole de carne! — exclamou Konan. — Você foi embora tão rápido quando Sasuke morreu que nem tive tempo de fazer um agrado. Então aqui está, finalmente pude fazer esse prato para ajudá-la nesse momento de luto.

— Obrigada. Na verdade, eu estava indo para...

— Como está Sarada? — interrompeu Karui. — Ela está superando a perda? Minha Chocho sempre pergunta por ela. Será que elas podem brincar juntas lá em casa? Acho que seria ótimo. — Ela fez uma pausa e se aproximou de mim.

— Mas cá entre nós, Sarada não está com depressão, né? Ouvi dizer que pode contagiar outras crianças.

Que ódio. Que ódio. Que ódio.

— Ah, não, Sarada está bem. Estamos bem. Está tudo ótimo — respondi sorrindo.

— Então você vai voltar ao nosso clube do livro? Estamos nos reunindo todas as quartas na casa da Mei. As crianças ficam brincando no andar de baixo enquanto nós comentamos sobre o romance da vez. Esta semana, estamos lendo Orgulho e preconceito.

— Eu... — Não quero ir de jeito nenhum. Elas ficaram me observando, e eu sabia que, se dissesse não, causaria mais problemas. Além do mais, seria bom para Sarada passar um tempo com meninas da idade dela. — Eu vou, sim.

— Perfeito! — Mei olhou ao redor. — Seu jardim tem uma personalidade e tanto — comentou com um sorrisinho nos lábios, mas o que ela queria mesmo dizer era: "Quando você vai cortar essa grama? Isso é uma vergonha para todas nós."

— Vou dar um jeito nele — respondi. Peguei o rocambole de Konan, coloquei-o dentro de casa e fechei a porta, esforçando-me para deixar claro que eu estava de saída. — Obrigada pela visita, meninas. Preciso ir à cidade.

— O que você vai fazer na cidade? — quis saber Mei.

— Vou dar uma passada na Doces & Sabores para ver se o Jiraiya precisa de alguma ajuda.

— Mas ele acabou de contratar uma pessoa. Duvido que tenha vaga pra você — retrucou Konan.

— Ah, então é verdade? Você não vai mesmo reabrir a empresa? Faz sentido, agora que você não tem mais Sasuke — disse Mei.

— Ele era muito competente — acrescentou Karui, concordando. — E sei que você só tem o diploma de designer de interiores. Deve ser difícil deixar um negócio tão interessante e voltar para um trabalho tão... inferior, como garçonete. Eu não conseguiria. É dar um passo para trás.

Vão se ferrar, vão se ferrar, vão se ferrar.

— Bem, vamos ver. Foi ótimo revê-las. Com certeza nos encontraremos em breve — falei, sorrindo.

— Quarta, às sete! — Karui riu.

Revirei os olhos ao passar por elas e as ouvi cochichar, dizendo que engordei e que estava com olheiras profundas.

Andei na direção da Doces & Sabores e tentei disfarçar meu nervosismo. E se eles não precisassem mesmo de ajuda no café? O que eu ia fazer? Os pais de Sasuke disseram que eu não deveria me preocupar com dinheiro, que eles ajudariam por um tempo, mas eu não queria ajuda. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de me sustentar. Assim que abri a porta do café, ri ao ouvir um grito vindo de trás do balcão.

— Por favor, me diga que não é um sonho e que minha melhor amiga voltou!

— berrou Ino, pulando e me agarrando. Assim sem me soltar, ela olhou para o dono do café. — Jiraiya, me diga que você está vendo o mesmo que eu e que não estou tendo alucinações por causa das drogas que usei antes de vir trabalhar.

— Ela está aqui mesmo, sua maluca.

Ele riu. Jiraiya era bem mais velho e sempre revirava os olhos e dava risinhos afetados diante da personalidade vibrante da Ino. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus, e ele acenou para mim.

— Bom te ver, Sah.

Ino se aconchegou no meu peito como se fosse o travesseiro dela.

— Agora que voltou, você nunca, nunca mais vai embora.

Ino era linda de uma forma única. Seus cabelos eram loiros lisos e longos. As unhas estavam sempre pintadas com cores vibrantes, e seus vestidos sempre ressaltavam suas curvas perfeitas. O que a fazia ser tão bonita, no entanto, era sua autoconfiança. Ino sabia que era deslumbrante, mas não pela aparência. Ela tinha orgulho de si mesma, não precisava da aprovação de ninguém.

Eu a invejava por isso.

— Bom, vim até aqui pra saber se vocês estão contratando. Sei que não trabalho aqui desde a época da faculdade, mas estou precisando de um emprego.

— É claro que estamos! Ei, Sai — chamou Ino, apontando para um rapaz que eu não conhecia —, você está despedido.

— Ino! — protestei.

— O quê?!

— Você não pode simplesmente demitir as pessoas — eu a repreendi ao ver o medo nos olhos de Sai, coitado. — Você não está demitido.

— Ah, está, sim.

— Cala a boca, Ino. Não, não está. Como você pode demitir alguém? Ela levantou a cabeça e bateu no crachá com seu nome, apontando para o seu cargo.

— Alguém tinha que ser gerente, mulher.

Virei para Jiraiya, em choque.

— Você promoveu Ino à gerência?

— Acho que ela me drogou — disse ele, rindo. — Mas se precisa mesmo de emprego, sempre vamos ter um lugar pra você aqui, mesmo que por meio período.

— Meio período seria ótimo. Qualquer coisa está bom. — respondi sorrindo, agradecida.

— Ou eu posso demitir o Sai — insistiu Ino. — Ele já tem outro emprego de meio período e é meio esquisitão.

— Eu estou ouvindo — interveio Sai, envergonhado.

— Não interessa. Está demitido.

— Não vamos demitir o Sai — interveio Jiraiya.

— Você é sem graça. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? — Ela tirou o avental e soltou um grito: — Hora do almoço!

— São nove e meia da manhã — retrucou Jiraiya.

— Hora do café, então! — corrigiu Ino, me pegando pelo braço. — Voltamos em uma hora.

— Os intervalos são de apenas trinta minutos.

— Tenho certeza de que Sai vai me dar cobertura. Sai, você não está mais demitido.

— Você nunca foi demitido, Sai. — Jiraiya riu. — Uma hora, Ino. Traga-a de volta, Sah, ou ela é que vai ser demitida.

— Ah, é? — Ino colocou as mãos na cintura, quase... sedutora? Jiraiya deu um sorrisinho e passou os olhos pelo corpo dela, de um modo quase...sexual?

Mas o que foi isso?

Saímos do café, o braço de Ino agarrado ao meu, enquanto eu tentava entender o que havia acabado de acontecer entre ela e Jiraiya.

— O que foi aquilo? — Ergui a sobrancelha.

— Aquilo o quê?

— Aquilo — falei, apontando na direção de Jiraiya. — Aquela ceninha sensual entre vocês dois? — Ela não respondeu e mordeu o lábio. — Meu Deus! Você dormiu com Jiraiya?

— Cala a boca! Quer que a cidade inteira escute? — Ela olhou para os lados, envergonhada. — Foi sem querer.

— Ah, sério? Sem querer? Você estava distraída, andando pela rua principal, quando Jiraiya veio em sua direção, e o pau dele saiu da calça por acidente? E aí bateu um vento forte e o pau dele foi parar dentro da sua vagina? Foi esse tipo de acidente? — perguntei, tirando sarro.

— Não foi bem assim. — Ela passou a língua pelos cantos da boca. — O vento meio que levou o pau dele até a minha boca primeiro.

— PELO AMOR DE DEUS, INO!

— Eu sei, eu sei! É por isso que as pessoas não deveriam sair de casa quando venta. As pirocas ficam agitadas nos dias de ventania.

— Não estou acreditando nisso. Ele tem o dobro da sua idade.

— O que eu posso fazer? Acho que estou curtindo homens mais experientes...

Uma figura paterna.

— Bom, seu pai é incrível.

— Exatamente. Nenhum cara da nossa idade se compara a ele! E Jiraiya... — Ela suspirou. — Acho que estou gostando dele.

Aquilo foi um choque. Ino nunca usou a palavra "gostar" para se referir a um cara. Ela era a maior pegadora que eu conhecia.

— O que significa "gostar dele"? — perguntei, com a voz cheia de esperança de que minha amiga, finalmente, fosse sossegar.

— Calma aí, Nicholas Sparks. O que eu quis dizer é que gosto do pau dele.

Até dei a ele um apelido. Quer saber qual é?

— Pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado nesse mundo, não.

— Ah, mas agora vou dizer.

— Ino — murmurei.

— Jiraiya Grossinho — contou ela, com um sorriso safado.

— Você sabe que não precisa me contar essas coisas. Tipo nunca, nunca, nunca mesmo!

— Estou falando: pensa em duas salsichas alemãs. Esse é Jiraiya Grossinho. É como se o deus da salsicha finalmente tivesse ouvido minhas preces. Você se lembra do Shino Dedinho e do Darui Cabeludo? Então, é muito melhor! Jiraiya Grossinho é o paraíso das salsichas.

— Estou quase vomitando. Literalmente. Dá pra mudar de assunto?

Ela riu e me puxou para perto.

— Como senti sua falta! Vamos para o nosso lugar de sempre? O que acha?

— Claro.

Andamos por alguns quarteirões, e Ino me fez rir muito. Perguntei-me por que fiquei tanto tempo longe. Talvez uma parte de mim se sentisse culpada por saber que, se eu ficasse aqui, me recuperaria aos poucos. Essa ideia me apavorava. Mas, naquele momento, rir era exatamente o que eu precisava. Quando eu ria, não tinha muito tempo para chorar, e eu já estava cansada das lágrimas.

— É estranho estar aqui sem Sarada — comentou Ino, sentando na gangorra do parquinho. Começamos a subir e descer no brinquedo, rodeadas de crianças correndo e brincando com seus pais e suas babás. Uma delas olhou para nós como se fôssemos loucas, mas Ino foi bem rápida e gritou: — Nunca cresçam, crianças! É uma armadilha!

Ela era ridícula o tempo todo.

— Então, há quanto tempo está rolando esse lance com Jiraiya? — perguntei.

— Sei lá... tipo, um mês ou dois — respondeu ela, corando.

— Dois meses?

— Talvez sete. Ou oito.

— O quê? Oito?! Nós nos falamos pelo telefone quase todos os dias. Como você nunca comentou nada?

— Não sei. — Ino deu de ombros. — Você estava passando por tantas coisas... E parecia um pouco insensível falar do meu _sex-cionamento_. — Ino nunca teve relacionamentos, mas era profissional nos _sex-cionamentos_. — Meus problemas eram pequenos, mas os seus... — Ela franziu a testa, deixando-me no alto da gangorra. Ino quase nunca assumia uma expressão séria, mas Sasuke era como um irmão para ela. Eles brigavam o tempo todo, muito mais do que quaisquer irmãos de verdade que conheci, mas também se importavam muito um com o outro. Foi ela quem nos apresentou, na faculdade. Os dois se conheciam desde a quinta série e eram grandes amigos. Eu nunca havia visto tristeza nos olhos dela até o dia em que Sasuke morreu, e eu tinha certeza de que agora esse sentimento era mais frequente em seu semblante. Eu provavelmente estava vivendo o meu próprio desespero e não percebi que minha melhor amiga também sofria com a morte de seu irmão postiço. Ela pigarreou e abriu um meio sorriso. — Meus problemas eram pequenos, Sah. Os seus, não.

— Olha, quero que você saiba que sempre pode me dizer tudo, Ino. — Ela se colocou no alto da gangorra. — Quero saber tudo sobre essas aventuras sexuais com o velho Jiraiya. Além do mais, não há nada na sua vida que seja pequeno. Pelo amor de Deus, olha o tamanho dos seus peitos!

— Eu sei! Esses peitos não são brincadeira. — Ela riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Quando Ino ria, o mundo inteiro sentia sua felicidade.

— Temos que voltar antes que você seja demitida.

— Se Jiraiya me demitir, as bolas dele vão ficar roxas pelo resto da vida.

— Ino... — Ruborizei, olhando para as pessoas a nossa volta. — Você precisa de um filtro.

— Filtros são para cigarros, não para humanos, Sah — brincou ela.

Começamos a andar na direção do café, seu braço agarrado ao meu, nossos pés caminhando juntos.

— Estou tão feliz por você meio que ter voltado, Sah — murmurou, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro.

— Meio que ter voltado? Como assim? Estou aqui, estou de volta.

Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso sábio.

— Ainda não. Mas daqui a pouco você chega lá, meu docinho.

A forma como ela enxergava a minha dor, muito além das aparências, era impressionante. Eu a puxei para perto e, com certeza, não a soltaria tão cedo.

. . .

— Sah, você teve coragem de ir embora com a Sarada sem nem me ligar! — reclamou mamãe, muito irritada. Sarada e eu já tínhamos voltado há dois dias, e ela só estava ligando agora. Existiam apenas duas explicações para a atitude dela: ou estava muito magoada por termos ido embora e deixado só um bilhete, ou estava passeando pela cidade com algum desconhecido e havia acabado de chegar em casa.

Achei que a segunda opção fazia mais sentido.

— Sinto muito, mas você sabia que eu estava pensando em ir embora. Precisamos de um novo começo — tentei explicar.

— Um _novo_ começo na sua _velha_ casa? Isso não faz sentido.

Eu sabia que ela não ia entender, então mudei de assunto.

— Como foi o jantar com Onoki?

— Kazuma — corrigiu ela. — Não finja que não sabe o nome dele. Foi incrível. Acho que encontrei o cara certo.

Revirei os olhos. Todos os homens que ela conhecia eram "o cara certo", até que deixavam de ser.

— Você está revirando os olhos? — perguntou ela.

— Não.

— Está sim, não está? Às vezes você consegue ser tão grosseira...

— Mamãe, preciso ir para o trabalho — menti. — Posso ligar pra você depois?

 _Talvez amanhã._

 _Talvez na próxima semana._

 _Só preciso de um tempo._

— Tudo bem. Mas não se esqueça de quem ficou ao seu lado quando você não tinha ninguém, filhinha. É claro que os pais do Sasuke devem estar ajudando, mas vai chegar o momento em que você vai perceber quem é sua verdadeira família e quem não é.

Nunca me senti tão aliviada por desligar o telefone.

 **. . .**

De vez em quando, eu olhava para o jardim coberto de mato, tentando me lembrar de como era antes. Sasuke havia transformado aquele espaço em um lugar lindo; ele era um ótimo paisagista e cuidava dos mínimos detalhes. Eu quase conseguia sentir o aroma das flores que ele plantou — que, obviamente, estavam mortas agora.

— _Feche os olhos — sussurrou Sasuke, apoiando a mão nas minhas costas. Fiz o que ele pediu. — Qual é o nome dessa flor? — perguntou. O aroma chegou ao meu nariz, e eu sorri._

— _Jacinto._

 _Abri um sorriso ainda maior quando senti seus lábios nos meus._

— _Jacinto — repetiu ele. Eu abri os olhos, e ele colocou a flor atrás da minha orelha. — Pensei em plantar mais algumas perto do lago._

— _É minha flor favorita._

— _Você é a minha garota favorita._

Pisquei e, em um instante, estava de volta, sentindo falta do cheiro do passado.

Olhei para a casa do meu vizinho; seu jardim estava muito pior que o meu. A casa era toda de tijolos marrom-avermelhados, com colunas brancas de marfim dos dois lados. A grama estava dez vezes maior que a minha, e vi pedaços do que um dia foi um anão de jardim na varanda dos fundos da casa. Tinha um taco de beisebol de brinquedo, feito de plástico amarelo, escondido na grama alta junto com um pequeno dinossauro.

Uma mesa vermelha, toda descascada, estava ao lado de um galpão. Havia também algumas pilhas de madeira apoiadas ali, e me perguntei se alguém, de fato, já havia morado naquele lugar. Parecia mais abandonado do que nunca, e me preocupei com a sanidade do meu vizinho.

Atrás das casas do meu quarteirão ficava o bosque de Meadows Creek. Eu sabia que, bem mais adiante, quase escondido no meio daquela floresta sombria, havia um riacho que se estendia por vários quilômetros. A maioria das pessoas nem sabia que ele existia. Sasuke e eu o descobrimos ainda nos meus tempos de faculdade. Na margem havia uma pequena pedra e, nela, estavam gravadas as iniciais SS e SK. Fizemos isso no dia em que ele me pediu em casamento. Sem me dar conta, acabei entrando no bosque e me sentei em meio às árvores, encarando meu reflexo na água.

 _Uma respiração de cada vez._

Pequenos peixes nadavam ali tranquilamente, até que ouvi o som da água se agitando e percebi uma ondulação em sua superfície. Virei a cabeça em busca de alguma explicação e fiquei vermelha ao ver Gaara de pé ao lado do rio, sem camisa e vestindo apenas um short de corrida. Ele se abaixou e começou a lavar o rosto, passando os dedos com força pela barba grossa. Olhei para ele de cima a baixo, para seu peitoral definido coberto de pelos, e o vi jogar a água no corpo. Seu braço esquerdo era repleto de tatuagens, que se estendiam pelo tórax.

Fiquei observando os desenhos em seu corpo, incapaz de desviar o olhar. Eram muitos, nem consegui contá-los, mas tentei distinguir cada um deles. _Conheço essas tatuagens_. Eram clássicos infantis: Aslam, de _As crônicas de Nárnia_ ; o monstro, de _Onde vivem os monstros_ ; O vagão de trem, de _The boxcar children_. No peito, a frase "We're all mad here", de _Alice no país das maravilhas_.

Achei aquilo brilhante. Não existia nada mais impressionante do que um homem que não apenas conhecia as histórias mais clássicas da literatura, mas também havia transformado o próprio corpo numa biblioteca particular.

A água escorreu do cabelo até o peitoral. E, de repente, fiquei imóvel. Será que ele sabia o quanto era bonito e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador?

 _Meu Deus, por quanto tempo posso continuar olhando esse homem, antes de ser_

 _politicamente incorreta?_

 _Não sei, Liz. Vamos descobrir. Um, dois, três..._

Ele não tinha me visto, e comecei a me afastar do riacho com o coração disparado, na esperança de que ele não percebesse minha presença. Mas Zeus estava amarrado a uma árvore e, assim que me viu, começou a latir.

 _Droga!_

Gaara olhou na minha direção com a mesma frieza de antes. Ele parou, e a água começou a escorreu do seu tórax até o cós do short. Continuei encarando-o e percebi que minha atenção estava voltada para o volume dentro de sua roupa. Ergui o olhar rapidamente de volta para seu rosto, que continuava sem se mover um centímetro sequer. Zeus continuou latindo e abanando o rabo, tentando se soltar da coleira.

— Você está me seguindo? — perguntou ele. As palavras foram ríspidas e diretas, sem dar margem à conversa.

— O quê? Não.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

Continuei observando suas tatuagens. Ah, _Ovos verdes e presunto_ , do Dr. Seuss.

Ele notou meu olhar.

 _Que merda, Sakura. Pare com isso._

— Desculpe — murmurei, meu rosto pegando fogo, tamanho constrangimento. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Gaara olhou para mim sem sequer piscar. Ele poderia ter falado qualquer coisa, mas tive a impressão de que se divertia muito mais me deixando envergonhada e ansiosa. Era difícil olhar para ele. Parecia um homem devastado, mas cada uma das cicatrizes de sua existência me atraía.

Continuei observando-o enquanto ele tirava a coleira de Zeus da árvore e voltava pelo mesmo caminho que eu tinha vindo. Eu o segui, rumo à minha casa.

Ele parou.

Virou-se devagar.

— Pare de me seguir — sibilou.

— Não estou seguindo você.

— Está sim.

— Não.

— Está.

— Não, não, não!

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha de novo.

— Você parece uma criança de 5 anos.

Ele se virou e continuou andando. Também continuei. De vez em quando, ele olhava para mim e grunhia, mas não falou nada. Chegamos ao final da trilha, e ele e Zeus seguiram para o jardim maltratado ao lado da minha casa.

— Acho que somos vizinhos — observei, com uma risada sem graça.

O modo como Gaara olhou para mim me provocou um frio na barriga. Um desconforto persistia em meu peito, mas, por trás daquilo, eu ainda podia perceber aquela pontada familiar que eu sentia todas as vezes que o encontrava.

Nós dois seguimos para nossas respectivas casas sem nos despedirmos.

 **. . .**

Jantei sozinha à mesa da sala de jantar. Quando olhei pela janela, vi Gaara, também sentado a uma mesa, comendo. A casa dele parecia muito escura e vazia. Solitária. Ele olhou pela janela e me viu. Acenei e sorri para ele. Ele se levantou, foi até a janela e fechou a cortina.

Não demorei muito para perceber que as janelas dos nossos quartos ficavam uma de frente para a outra, e ele fechou a cortina novamente, bem depressa.

Liguei para checar se estava tudo bem com Sarada e, pelo barulho, deu para perceber que ela estava muito agitada. Provavelmente por ter comido muitos doces e por estar se divertindo muito na casa dos avós. Mais ou menos às oito da noite, sentei-me no sofá da sala, olhando para o nada e tentando não chorar, quando recebi uma mensagem de texto da Ino.

 **Ino:** Você está bem?

 **Eu:** Sim, estou.

 **Ino:** Quer companhia?

 **Eu:** Hoje, não. Cansada.

 **Ino:** Tem certeza?

 **Eu:** Quase dormindo…

 **Ino:** Absoluta?

 **Eu:** Amanhã.

 **Ino:** Amo você, vadia.

 **Eu:** Amo você, piranha.

O barulho de alguém batendo na porta assim que enviei a última mensagem não me surpreendeu. Eu tinha certeza de que Ino viria, porque ela sabia que, quando eu falava que estava bem, na verdade queria dizer o contrário. O que me surpreendeu foi ver outras pessoas além dela na minha porta. Amigos. Ino segurava a maior garrafa de tequila do mundo.

— Quer companhia? — Ela riu.

Meu olhar foi do meu pijama para a garrafa de tequila.

— Com certeza!

 **. . .**

— Achei que você fosse bater a porta na nossa cara — falou uma voz familiar atrás de mim enquanto eu servia quatro shots na cozinha. Eu me virei e vi Naruto me observando, jogando para o alto a moeda que ele sempre trazia consigo. Eu me joguei em seus braços, abraçando-o bem apertado. — Oi, Sah — murmurou ele, retribuindo meu abraço com força.

Naruto era o melhor amigo do Sasuke, e eles eram tão próximos que cheguei a pensar que meu marido ia me trocar por um homem. Ele era forte, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Trabalhava na oficina mecânica do pai, que passou a administrar depois que ele ficou doente. Ele e Sasuke tornaram-se melhores amigos quando dividiram o quarto no primeiro ano da faculdade. Apesar de Naruto ter desistido da universidade para trabalhar com o pai, ele e meu marido continuaram muito próximos.

Naruto deu um sorriso amigável e me soltou. Pegou dois shots, me passou um deles e bebemos juntos. Em seguida, ergueu os outros dois e fizemos o mesmo.

Sorri.

— Sabe, essas quatro doses eram para mim.

— Eu sei. Só estou tentando poupar seu fígado.

Vi quando ele colocou a mão no bolso e pegou uma moeda. A mesma moeda que ele sempre girava entre os dedos. Era um hábito estranho que ele já tinha antes de nos conhecermos.

— Você ainda tem sua moeda.

— Nunca saio de casa sem ela — respondeu, rindo, antes de guardá-la no bolso.

Estudei seu rosto. Provavelmente ele não sabia disso, mas, de vez em quando, dava para ver a tristeza em seu olhar.

— Como você está?

Ele deu de ombros.

— É muito bom ver você de novo. Cara, faz tanto tempo. E você praticamente sumiu depois... — Ele parou de falar. Ninguém sabia o que dizer sobre a morte do Sasuke. O que eu achava bom.

— Agora estou de volta. — Fiz um gesto enquanto servia mais quatro shots.

— Sarada e eu voltamos pra ficar. Só precisávamos de um tempo. Só isso.

— Você ainda dirige aquela lata-velha? — perguntou Naruto.

— Sim, com certeza. — Mordi o lábio. — Outro dia atropelei um cachorro.

— Não!

Ele ficou boquiaberto.

— Verdade. O cachorro está bem, mas a droga do freio não funcionou direito e quase passei por cima dele.

— Vou cuidar disso pra você.

— Tudo bem. Eu normalmente vou andando pra todos os lugares da cidade. Sem problemas.

— Vai ser um problema quando o inverno chegar.

— Não se preocupe, Naruto Uzumaki, vai dar tudo certo.

— Odeio quando você me chama pelo nome completo — disse ele, fazendo uma careta.

— É exatamente por isso que eu te chamo assim.

— Então vamos fazer um brinde — sugeriu ele. Ino veio correndo e pegou um dos copos.

— Adoro fazer brindes com tequila. — Ela soltou uma risada. — Ou vodca, uísque, rum, álcool…

Sorri, e nós três levantamos os copos. Naruto pigarreou:

— A velhos amigos e novos começos. Sentimos falta de você e da Sarada, Sah. Estamos muito felizes com o retorno de vocês. Que os próximos meses sejam mais fáceis, e que você nunca se esqueça de que não está sozinha.

Com um único movimento, viramos as doses rapidamente.

— Aqui vai uma pergunta aleatória. Eu queria mudar todas as fechaduras da porta. Você conhece alguém que possa fazer esse serviço?

— Sai, com certeza — respondeu Ino.

— Sai?

— Sabe aquele cara que eu tentei demitir pra contratar você? Aquele esquisitão do café? O pai dele tem uma loja, e ele trabalha meio período lá fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

— Sério? Será que ele me ajudaria?

— Claro que sim. Vou pedir pra ele te ajudar, caso contrário eu o demito novamente. — Ino piscou. — Ele é esquisito, mas trabalha bem e é rápido.

— E desde quando você gosta de caras rápidos? — debochei.

— Às vezes, tudo que uma garota precisa é de um pau, uma cerveja e um reality show, tudo isso em meia hora. Nunca subestime o poder de uma rapidinha — retrucou Ino enquanto enchia seu copo e saía dançando para beber com meus outros amigos.

— Sua melhor amiga talvez seja a única mulher que conheço que pensa como um homem — brincou Naruto.

— Você sabia que ela e o Jiraiya estão...

— Fodendo? Claro que sim! Depois que você foi embora ela precisava de uma amiga para despejar suas reclamações e decidiu que eu tinha uma vagina.

Ela ia até a oficina todo dia falar do "Jiraiya Grossinho", o que aliás me deixava bastante constrangido.

— Você não se interessa pelos apelidos e _sex-cionamentos_ dela? — Soltei uma risadinha.

— Obito Descamado? É sério? — perguntou ele.

— Ino não é de contar mentira.

— Coitado do Obito.

Eu ri. Não sei se por causa do álcool ou porque ver Naruto me lembrava de coisas boas. Ele se sentou no balcão da cozinha e deu um tapinha ao seu lado, me convidando para sentar também. Aceitei na hora.

— Então, como está a senhorita Sarada?

— Moleca como sempre — respondi, pensando na minha garotinha.

— Igualzinha à mãe. — Ele sorriu.

Bati de leve no ombro dele.

— Ainda acho que ela herdou isso do pai.

— Verdade. Ele dava muito trabalho. Lembra aquele Halloween em que ele achou que poderia lutar com todo mundo só porque estava vestido de ninja? Ele ficou dando aqueles gritinhos de ninja para quem se aproximava da gente, mas, em vez de ser um ninja de verdade, acabou com um olho roxo e nós três fomos presos. — Gargalhamos, lembrando como meu marido era terrível quando bebia.

— Se bem me recordo, você também nunca foi uma boa influência. Sempre bebia demais e virava um babaca, provocando as pessoas até elas baterem em Sasuke.

— Verdade. Não sou flor que se cheire depois de algumas doses, mas Sasuke me entendia. Droga, sinto falta daquele cretino. — Ele suspirou. Paramos de rir, e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, assim como os dele. Ficamos em silêncio, sentindo saudades. — Bom — disse Naruto, mudando de assunto —, o jardim está uma merda. Posso cortar a grama se você quiser. E aumentar um pouco a cerca, também para você ter mais privacidade.

— Não precisa. Na verdade, eu mesma quero cuidar disso. Estou trabalhando só meio período, e vai ser bom ter o que fazer enquanto não encontro um emprego fixo.

— Você pensou em voltar a trabalhar com decoração?

 _A pergunta da semana_. Dei de ombros.

— Não pensei muito neste último ano.

— Entendo. Tem certeza de que não quer uma mãozinha aqui? Não seria problema nenhum pra mim.

— Tenho, sim. Cheguei ao ponto em que preciso começar a fazer as coisas sozinha, sabe?

— Sei. Mas acho que você deveria dar uma passada na oficina no domingo. Queria te dar uma coisa.

— Um presente? — Sorri.

— Mais ou menos.

Cutuquei o ombro dele com o meu e disse que poderíamos nos encontrar qualquer dia desses. Perguntei se Sarada poderia ir junto. Ele concordou, olhou para mim e perguntou baixinho:

— Qual é a pior parte?

Essa era fácil de responder.

— Tem horas que Sarada faz algo muito engraçado, e eu chamo Sasuke pra ver. Depois, paro e lembro. — A pior parte de perder uma pessoa amada é que você também se perde. Levei o dedo à boca e comecei a roer a unha. — Chega de falar de tristeza. E você? Ainda namorando a Hinata?

Ele se encolheu.

— Nós não nos falamos mais.

Não fiquei surpresa. Naruto levava os relacionamentos tão a sério quanto Ino.

— Bem, somos parecidos e tristes.

Ele riu e ergueu a garrafa de tequila, servindo mais um shot.

— Um brinde a nós.

O resto da noite meio que passou batido. Lembro que ri de coisas que não eram engraçadas, chorei por coisas que não eram tristes e foi a melhor noite que tive nos últimos tempos. Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, estava deitada na minha cama sem saber como tinha chegado lá. Eu não dormia ali desde o acidente. Peguei o travesseiro de Sasuke e o abracei. Senti o cheiro da fronha de algodão e fechei os olhos. Eu não podia mais negar que aquela era a minha casa, mesmo que não sentisse isso naquele momento. Essa era minha nova normalidade.

 _ **CONTINUA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Olá guriazadaaa e piazadaaa (se tiver algum boy que lê,hehe)**_

 _ **Cheguei, finalmente, com mais um capítulo, gigante, para vcs.**_

 _ **Gostaria de agradecer as minhas Lindokas, Nega Uchiha e GaaSZ ( baby, seu coraçãozinho vai sofrer muito então ... se prepare, hehe) pelos comentários. Vcs são uns docinhos!**_

 _ **Até o proximoooo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 4_

 _SAKURA_

Sai apareceu durante a semana para trocar as fechaduras. Eu sabia que Ino o chamava de esquisito, mas ele era tão simpático que achei fácil gostar dele. Seu cabelo negro era bem liso, e os óculos retangulares escondiam seus olhos negros e suaves. Ele falava comigo bem baixinho, desculpando-se o tempo todo, gaguejando um pouco e achando que havia me ofendido quando não tinha feito nada de mais.

— Algumas estão bem ruins, mas a maioria das fechaduras, na verdade, está em bom estado. Quer que eu troque todas? Tem certeza? Desculpe, foi uma pergunta idiota. Eu não estaria aqui se você não quisesse trocar todas elas. Me perdoe — desculpou-se.

— Imagina, está tudo bem. — Sorri. — Só quero recomeçar minha vida com tudo novo.

Ele ajeitou os óculos no nariz.

— É claro. Acho que consigo terminar tudo em algumas horas.

— Perfeito.

— Olha, deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa. — Ele correu até o carro e voltou com um objeto pequeno na mão. — Acabou de chegar uma câmera de segurança na loja do meu pai, caso você tenha interesse. Elas são pequenas e bem fáceis de esconder. Poderíamos colocar algumas para você se sentir mais segura. Se eu fosse uma mulher bonita como você, e morasse sozinha com uma filha pequena, iria querer me sentir mais segura.

Sorri, mas dessa vez com cautela.

— Vou pensar no assunto. Muito obrigada, Sai.

— Sem problemas. — Ele riu. — A única pessoa que comprou até agora foi o Naruto. Acho que as câmeras não vão vender tanto quanto meu pai esperava.

Sai era ágil e muito bom. Antes que eu me desse conta, todas as fechaduras da casa estavam trocadas, novinhas em folha.

— Posso ajudar em algo mais? — perguntou.

— Não, só isso mesmo. Preciso ir, tenho que estar no café em dez minutos. Meu carro simplesmente morreu, e vou andando até lá.

— De forma alguma. Eu te dou uma carona — ofereceu ele.

— Não precisa. Posso ir andando.

— Já está garoando, e a chuva pode ficar mais forte. Não tem problema, eu te levo.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro que sim. — Ele abriu a porta do passageiro de sua caminhonete. — Sem problemas.

Durante o caminho, Sai me perguntou por que Ino não gostava dele, e tentei explicar, da melhor maneira possível, que Ino não gostava de ninguém à primeira vista.

— Dê um tempo a ela, vocês vão acabar se entendendo.

— Ela disse que eu tinha todas as características de um psicopata.

— Eu sei. Ela é um pé no saco.

— E é sua melhor amiga.

— A melhor que alguém poderia ter — respondi, orgulhosa.

O restante do caminho foi tranquilo. Sai apontava para todas as pessoas pelas quais passávamos e relatava tudo que sabia sobre elas. Ele me contou que, como todos o achavam esquisito, normalmente o ignoravam, e ele acabava ouvindo todas as fofocas da cidade.

— Aquela ali é a Mirai — indicou Sai, apontando para uma garota que estava ao celular. — Ela é a melhor soletradora da cidade. Ganhou o concurso anual de soletração nos últimos cinco anos. E aquela ali é a Tamaki. O pai dela é um alcoólatra que finge estar sóbrio, mas, cá entre nós, sei que ele bebe no bar da Bonnie Deen todas as sextas-feiras. E aquele lá é o Darui. Ele me deu uma surra alguns meses atrás porque achou que eu o xinguei. Depois se desculpou e disse que estava chapado.

— Uau! Você realmente sabe tudo sobre todo mundo.

Ele concordou:

— Você tem que ir comigo a um desses conselhos de moradores da cidade. Vou te mostrar a loucura que é esse lugar.

— Ótima ideia. — Sorri.

Quando estacionamos o carro, senti um frio na barriga ao olhar para o outro lado da rua.

— E aquele ali? — perguntei ao ver Gaara passar correndo, com fones no ouvido. Quando chegou à loja do Sr. Orochimaru, ele tirou os fones e entrou. — Qual é a história dele?

— Gaara? Ele é grosseiro e meio desequilibrado.

— Desequilibrado?

— Bom, ele trabalha para o Sr. Orochimaru. A pessoa tem que ter um parafuso a menos pra lidar com ele. O Sr. Orochimaru pratica vodu e essas esquisitices no quartinho dos fundos. É muito bizarro. Ainda bem que Naruto está tentando fechar a loja.

— Por quê?

— Você não soube? Naruto quer aumentar a oficina, e a loja do Sr. Orochimaru está impedindo a expansão. Parece que ele está tentando iniciar uma campanha para forçar o Sr. Orochimaru a desistir da loja, com o argumento de que o local é um desperdício de espaço para a cidade, já que ninguém entra lá.

Fiquei imaginando qual era a verdadeira história por trás da loja do Sr. Orochmaru e o motivo do Gaara estar trabalhando lá.

Durante meu turno, eu olhava de vez em quando para a loja do outro lado da rua, onde Gaara estava arrumando alguns objetos. O local era cheio de coisas esotéricas; cristais, cartas de tarô, varinhas mágicas...

— Você tem um vibrador?

Quando a pergunta saiu da boca da minha melhor amiga, quase derrubei os três pratos de hambúrguer com fritas que estava carregando.

— Ino! — protestei baixinho, nervosa e ruborizada.

Seu olhar percorreu o café; ela estava chocada com minha reação diante da pergunta, digamos, inapropriada.

— O que foi? Parece até que estou perguntado se você tem herpes.

Vibradores são objetos normais nos dias de hoje, Sah. Outro dia mesmo eu estava pensando em sua pobre vagina, velha e seca.

Meu rosto pegou fogo.

— Quanta consideração. — Ri, colocando os pratos diante de três senhoras que olhavam para nós com desprezo. — Mais alguma coisa? — perguntei a elas.

— Talvez sua amiga precise de um filtro.

— Acreditem, eu já disse isso a ela. — Dei um sorriso e caminhei até Ino, suplicando para que ela fosse mais discreta com relação a vaginas e afins.

— Sah, só estou dizendo que já faz tempo, né? Como está a situação aí embaixo? Está tipo George, o rei da floresta encontra As super-gatas? Você tem mais cabelo aí embaixo do que aqui em cima? — Ela deu um leve tapinha na minha cabeça.

— Eu me nego a responder isso.

Ela colocou a mão no bolso do avental e tirou um caderninho preto que antigamente sempre nos metia em encrenca.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntei, preocupada.

— Vou procurar um pau pra te ajudar hoje à noite.

— Ino, não estou pronta para sentir qualquer coisa por alguém.

— E o que sexo tem a ver com sentimentos? — argumentou ela, séria. Eu não sabia nem como abordar o assunto. — Enfim, conheço um cara que pode tirar as ervas daninhas do seu jardim. O nome dele é Deidara. Ele é um gênio criativo pra essas coisas. Uma vez, ele até fez um coraçãozinho lá embaixo pra mim no dia dos namorados.

— Você é muito perturbada.

Ino sorriu.

— Eu sei, mas posso marcar um horário pra você com o Deidara mãos magicas, e depois você vai escolher um cara bem legal no meu caderninho e vai passar uma noite com ele — sugeriu ela.

— Uma noite de sexo casual... Isso não é para mim.

— Tudo bem. Pode ser de manhã, se você preferir. — Ela deu um risinho. — É sério, Sah. Você já pensou em voltar a namorar? Pelo menos sair com alguns caras? Não precisa ser nada sério, mas poderia fazer bem a você. Não quero que fique presa nesse limbo!

— Não estou presa num limbo — retruquei, um pouco ofendida. — É só que... eu tenho uma filha e faz apenas um ano que Sasuke morreu.

Uau.

O modo como aquela frase saiu da minha boca, quase sem emoção, me deixou impressionada.

— Não falei por mal. Você sabe que eu te amo e o quanto Sasuke era importante pra mim.

— Eu sei...

— Olha, sei que sou meio promíscua, mas mesmo pessoas como eu já tiveram decepções amorosas, e, pra mim, quando as coisas estão complicadas, sexo sempre ajuda.

— Acho que não estou pronta pra isso, mas prometo que vou pensar no assunto.

— Eu entendo, amiga. Quando você achar que chegou a hora e que precisa do meu caderninho, é só avisar.

— Seu caderninho está meio pequeno. Jurava que ele era maior. — Dei uma risada.

Ela colocou a mão no bolso do avental de novo e pegou mais dois cadernos iguais ao primeiro.

— Imagina. Eu só estava fingindo humildade mostrando um de cada vez.

Na hora do intervalo, fui vencida pela minha curiosidade e acabei entrando na loja do Sr. Orochimaru. Em poucos segundos, pude perceber que ele vendia todo tipo de artigo esotérico. Metade do espaço da loja era ocupado por um café, e a outra metade mais parecia um closet repleto de objetos que eu conhecia apenas de histórias sobrenaturais.

A sineta da porta tocou quando eu entrei, e o Sr. Orochimaru e Gaara se entreolharam, confusos. Tentei agir da forma mais natural possível. Explorei a loja, mesmo sabendo que eles ainda me observavam.

Parei por um momento e peguei um livro de uma prateleira. Um livro de feitiços? Ok, tudo bem. As páginas estavam unidas por um barbante e cobertas de poeira. Peguei outro. Os dois pareciam mais velhos do que empoeirados, mas mesmo assim eram bonitos. Meu pai adorava descobrir grandes pérolas da literatura em sebos. Ele tinha uma coleção enorme de livros de diferentes gêneros e idiomas em seu escritório. Muitos não tinham qualquer utilidade para ele, mas ele adorava sentir a textura das capas e admirá-las.

— Quanto por esses dois? — perguntei ao Sr. Orochimaru. Ele continuou em silêncio e ergueu a sobrancelha. — Desculpe, a loja está fechada? — Quando vi o olhar do Gaara, segurei os livros junto ao peito e fiquei vermelha na hora. — Oi.

Para meu alívio, o Sr. Orochimaru interveio.

— Ah! Não, não. Está aberta. É que não recebemos muitas clientes. Especialmente, tão bonitas como você — respondeu o dono da loja, sentando-se no balcão. — Qual é o seu nome, minha querida? — A pergunta dele fez com que eu parasse de olhar para Gaara, e então pigarreei, aliviada pela distração.

— Sakura. E o do senhor?

— Sou o Sr. Orochimaru. Se eu não fosse quatrocentos anos mais velho que você e não me sentisse tão atraído pela anatomia masculina, provavelmente iria convidá-la para dançar.

— Dançar? Por que o senhor acha que uma garota como eu gostaria de dançar?

O Sr. Orochimaru não respondeu, mas ficou com aquela expressão de deleite no rosto.

Sentei-me ao lado dele e perguntei:

— Essa loja é sua?

— É, sim. Cada pedacinho e metro quadrado. A não ser que você a queira. — Ele riu. — Porque, se você quiser, ela é sua. Cada pedacinho e metro quadrado.

— É uma oferta tentadora. Mas tenho que confessar que já li todos os livros de Stephen King pelo menos umas cinco vezes, e a ideia de ter uma loja como esta chamada Artigos de Utilidade me assusta.

— Cá entre nós, pensei no nome Artigos Para Sua Prece Ser Atendida, mas não sou muito religioso.

Gaara e eu rimos.

Olhei para ele, feliz por estarmos achando graça da mesma coisa, mas, na mesma hora, ele fechou a cara.

Voltei a olhar para os livros.

— Tudo bem se eu levar estes?

— São seus, pode levar. De graça.

— Ah, não... quero pagar.

Acabamos entrando numa discussão sobre eu pagar pelos livros ou não, mas eu não cederia. O Sr. Orochimaru entregou os pontos.

— É por isso que prefiro homens. As mulheres são muito parecidas comigo. Volte outro dia e vou fazer uma leitura de tarô de graça pra você.

— Parece uma ótima ideia.

Ele se levantou e começou a andar.

— Gaara, cuide dela. — O Sr. Orochimaru virou-se na minha direção e assentiu levemente com a cabeça antes de desaparecer no estoque.

Gaara foi até o caixa, e eu o segui.

Coloquei os livros lentamente sobre o balcão. Vi algumas fotos em preto e branco de uma floresta emolduradas em uma parede atrás dele.

— Que bonito — falei, admirando o trabalho.

Gaara calculou o valor dos livros.

— Obrigado.

— Foi você quem tirou?

— Não — respondeu ele, olhando para as fotos. — Esculpi e acrescentei a tinta preta. Meu queixo caiu quando cheguei mais perto da imagem. Ao observá-la com atenção, vi que as "fotos", na verdade, eram desenhos entalhados em madeira.

— Que lindo! — murmurei novamente. Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, senti de novo aquele frio na barriga. — Oi — repeti, suspirando. — Como vai?

Ele continuou a fazer as contas, ignorando minha pergunta.

— Vai pagar por essa porra ou não vai?

Franzi a testa, mas ele nem ligou.

— Desculpe. Sim. Aqui está — falei, entregando-lhe o dinheiro. Agradeci antes de sair da loja e olhei para ele mais uma vez. — Você age com estupidez o tempo todo, e a cidade acha que você é um grosso, mas eu te vi naquela sala de espera quando soube que Zeus ia ficar bem. Vi você chorar. Você não é um monstro, Gaara. Só não entendo por que finge ser.

— Esse é o seu maior erro.

— Qual? — perguntei.

— Você pensa que sabe alguma coisa sobre mim.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boa Noite amores. Mais um capitulo postado, espero que agrade a vcs._

 _Obrigada minha linda boneca Nega Uchiha pelo comentário de sempre._

 _Xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Gaara_

 _2 de abril de 2014_

 _Cinco dias antes do adeus_

 _Quando o táxi deixou meu pai e eu no hospital, corri para a emergência. Passei os olhos pela recepção à procura de algo, de alguém conhecido._

— _Mãe — chamei, e então ela me viu da sala de espera. Tirei o boné e corri em sua direção._

— _Ah, filho._

 _Ela me abraçou, chorando._

— _Como eles estão? Como..._

 _Mamãe começou a soluçar, seu corpo estremecendo._

— _Shion... Shion se foi, Gaara._ _Ela lutou muito, mas não conseguiu._

 _Eu a soltei._

— _Como assim, ela se foi? Ela não foi a lugar algum. Ela está bem. — Olhei para meu pai, que me encarava, chocado. — Pai, fala pra ela. Fala que Shion está bem._

 _Ele abaixou a cabeça._

 _Tudo dentro de mim se inflamou._

— _Shinki? — perguntei, sem saber se queria mesmo saber a resposta._

— _Está no CTI. Ele não está reagindo muito bem, mas..._

— _Aqui. Ele está aqui. — Passei a mão pelo cabelo. Ele estava bem. — Posso vê-lo? — perguntei._

 _Minha mãe assentiu. Corri para a recepção e falei com as enfermeiras, que me levaram até o quarto de Shinki. Levei as mãos à boca quando olhei para o meu filho e todas as máquinas ligadas a ele. Estava entubado, vários medicamentos sendo injetados em suas veias, e seu rosto estava machucado, roxo._

— _Meu Deus... — murmurei._

 _A enfermeira me deu um sorriso cauteloso._

— _Você pode segurar a mão dele._

— _Por que o tubo? P-p-por que ele está entubado? — gaguejei. Minha cabeça tentava se concentrar em Shinki, mas a ficha começou a cair. Shion se foi, minha mãe disse. Ela se foi. Mas como? O que aconteceu?_

— _O acidente provocou um pneumotórax no pulmão esquerdo, e ele está com muita dificuldade pra respirar. O tubo é para ajudá-lo._

— _Ele não consegue respirar sozinho?_

 _Ela balançou a cabeça._

— _Ele vai ficar bem? — perguntei para a enfermeira e vi o remorso em seu olhar._

— _Não sou médica. Só eles podem..._

— _Mas você pode me dizer, não pode? Coloque-se no meu lugar. Acabei de perder minha esposa. — Falar isso em voz alta mexeu com minhas emoções e respirei fundo, em choque. — Se esse garotinho fosse tudo que te restasse no mundo, você iria querer saber se ainda resta uma esperança, certo? Você imploraria a alguém que te dissesse o que fazer. Como fazer. O que você faria?_

— _Senhor..._

— _Por favor — supliquei. — Por favor._

 _Ela olhou para o chão e depois para mim._

— _Eu seguraria a mão dele._

 _Assenti. Soube naquele momento que ela havia acabado de me dizer a verdade que eu não queria ouvir. Sentei na cadeira do lado da cama de Shinki e peguei sua mão._

— _Oi, filho, sou eu. O papai está aqui. Sei que eu estava longe, mas agora estou aqui, tá? Estou aqui e preciso que você lute. Você consegue fazer isso, cara? — Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, e beijei sua testa. — Papai precisa que você volte a respirar sozinho. Você tem que melhorar, porque preciso de você. Sei que as pessoas dizem que os filhos precisam dos pais, mas é mentira. Preciso de você pra seguir em frente. Pra continuar acreditando no mundo. Cara, preciso que você acorde. Não posso perder você também, tá? Preciso que você volte pra mim... Por favor, Shinki... Volte para o papai._

 _O peito dele começou a inflar, mas, quando ele tentou expirar, as máquinas começaram a apitar. Os médicos correram até o leito e tiraram minha mão da dele. Shinki tremia incontrolavelmente. Eles gritavam um com o outro, dizendo coisas que eu não entendia, fazendo coisas que eu não compreendia._

— _O que está acontecendo? — berrei, mas ninguém me ouviu. — O que houve? Shinki! — gritei, e duas enfermeiras tentaram me tirar do quarto. — O que eles estão fazendo? O que... Shinki! — gritei cada vez mais alto enquanto elas finalmente me arrancavam do quarto. — SHINKI!_

 _ **. . .**_

Na sexta-feira à noite, sentei-me à mesa de jantar e disquei um número que um dia foi muito familiar para mim, mas que eu não usava há algum tempo. Segurei o telefone junto ao ouvido.

— Alô? — respondeu uma voz suave. — Gaara, é você? — O tom cauteloso em sua voz provocava um aperto no meu estômago. — Filho, por favor, fale alguma coisa... — murmurou ela.

Levei a mão fechada à boca e a mordi, sem responder.

Desliguei o telefone. Sempre desligava. Continuei ali sozinho pelo resto da noite, deixando a escuridão me engolir.

 _ **. . .**_

 _Sakura_

No sábado de manhã, pensei que fosse acordar toda a vizinhança com minhas tentativas de ligar o cortador de grama, que falhava o tempo todo. Sasuke sempre fazia isso parecer fácil quando aparava a grama do jardim, mas eu não tinha a mesma sorte.

— Vamos lá. — Puxei a corda novamente e, depois de titubear, o aparelho morreu. — Jesus Cristo!

Fiz várias tentativas e fiquei vermelha de vergonha quando alguns vizinhos olharam pela janela para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Eu estava prestes a puxar a cordinha do cortador de grama mais uma vez quando senti uma mão em cima da minha. Tive um sobressalto.

— Pare — advertiu Gaara, irritado. — Que diabos você está fazendo?

Franzi o cenho, olhando para os lábios dele.

— Cortando a grama.

— Você não está cortando a grama.

— Sim, estou.

— Não, não está.

— Então o que eu estou fazendo?

— Acordando o mundo todo, porra!

— Tenho certeza de que as pessoas na Inglaterra já estão acordadas.

— Cala a boca.

 _Hummm_. Acho que alguém não gosta muito de papo de manhã. Ou de tarde. Ou de noite. Ou de papo. Ele pegou o cortador e o levou para longe de mim.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntei.

— Vou cortar sua grama. Assim você não acorda o mundo todo. Menos a Inglaterra, é claro.

Não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

— Você não vai conseguir cortar a grama. Acho que o cortador está quebrado. — Em questão de segundos, ele puxou a corda com força, e o motor começou a funcionar. _Ai, que vergonha._ — É sério. Você não pode fazer isso.

Ele nem se virou para me olhar. Simplesmente começou seu trabalho, fazendo algo que jamais pedi que ele fizesse. Quase iniciei uma discussão, mas me lembrei da história de que ele tinha matado um gato só porque estava miando muito e, bem, achei melhor preservar minha existência patética. Preferi não correr o risco.

— Ficou ótimo — elogiei quando Tristan desligou o cortador. — Meu marido... — Fiz uma pausa e respirei fundo. — Meu falecido marido sempre cortava a grama em linhas diagonais. E sempre dizia: "Amor, vou recolher os tufos de grama amanhã. Estou muito cansado agora." — Dei um sorriso triste e olhei para Gaara, sem vê-lo de fato. — Os tufos ficavam por aí pelo menos uma semana. Às vezes, duas. Era estranho, ele sempre cuidava muito melhor do gramado dos outros. Mesmo assim, eu gostava daqueles tufos — falei, meio ofegante, e lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos. Virei-me para Gaara, secando-as. — Enfim, achei legal você também ter cortado em diagonal. — _Lembranças idiotas_. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas meus pés se detiveramquando o ouvi.

— Elas aparecem sem você perceber e acabam te derrubando — comentou ele baixinho, como uma alma abandonada que se despede de sua família. Sua voz estava muito mais suave. Ainda soava meio ríspida, mas dessa vez havia um pouco de inocência nela. — As pequenas lembranças.

Voltei-me e vi que ele estava encostado no cortador de grama. Seu olhar tinha mais vida do que das outras vezes, mas era uma vida triste. Um olhar sombrio e devastado. Apoiei-me para não perder o equilíbrio.

— Às vezes, acho que as pequenas recordações são as piores. Consigo lidar com as lembranças do aniversário dele e até do dia em que ele morreu, mas quando as pequenas coisas vêm à tona, como o modo como ele cortava a grama, ou ele pegando o jornal só pra ler as tirinhas, ou fumando charuto na véspera do ano-novo...

— Ou a forma como ela amarrava os sapatos, pulava as poças de água da chuva, tocava a palma da minha mão com o indicador e fazia o desenho de um coração nela...

— Você também perdeu alguém?

— Minha esposa.

 _Ah._

— E meu filho — sussurrou ele, ainda mais baixo.

Fiquei de coração partido.

— Sinto muito. Não imaginei... — Não achei as palavras enquanto ele olhava para minha grama recém-cortada. A ideia de perder tanto o amor da minha vida quanto minha filha era demais para mim; não consegui nem imaginar essa possibilidade.

— O jeito como ele rezava, a forma como escrevia o R ao contrário, os carrinhos de brinquedo que ele desmontava para depois consertar...

A voz de Gaara estava trêmula, assim como seu corpo. Ele não se dirigia mais a mim. Nós dois estávamos em mundos separados, feitos de nossas pequenas recordações, e, ainda assim, conseguíamos sentir a dor um do outro. A solidão reconhecia a solidão. E hoje, pela primeira vez, consegui enxergar o homem por trás da barba.

Vi a comoção em seus olhos quando ele colocou os fones de ouvido. Começou a varrer os tufos de grama e não falou mais nada.

As pessoas da cidade achavam que ele era um idiota, e eu até entendia o porquê. Ele não estava bem, sentia-se completamente destruído, mas eu não o culpava pela frieza. Na verdade, eu meio que invejava a maneira como Gaara escapava da realidade, se desligava do mundo e se fechava para tudo ao seu redor. Devia ser bom se sentir vazio de vez em quando. Só Deus sabe que eu pensava em me desligar do mundo todos os dias, mas eu tinha Sarada para manter minha sanidade.

Se eu a tivesse perdido, também abriria mão de todo o sentimento, de toda a dor.

Quando terminou tudo no jardim, Gaara permaneceu imóvel, mas sua respiração ainda estava pesada. Ele me encarou com os olhos vermelhos e os pensamentos provavelmente confusos. Enxugou a testa com a mão e pigarreou.

— Pronto.

— Quer tomar café? — perguntei. — Tem o suficiente pra nós dois.

Ele colocou o cortador de grama de volta na minha varanda.

— Não. — E saiu, desaparecendo de vista. Fiquei lá, de pé, com os olhos fechados. Levei as mãos ao coração e, por um breve momento, também me desliguei do mundo.

 **. . .**

Na manhã seguinte, dei uma passada na oficina do Naruto para ver a surpresa que ele havia mencionado na semana anterior. Sarada, Bubba e eu fomos até o centro da cidade. Ela cantando sua própria versão de Frozen, eu querendo cortar os pulsos e Bubba sendo o agradável e silencioso bichinho de pelúcia zumbi.

— Tio Na! — gritou ela, correndo e quase derrubando Naruto, que estava com a cabeça dentro do capô de um carro. Ele usava uma camisa branca cheia de manchas de óleo, a mesma substância que tinha no rosto.

Naruto virou-se e pegou Sarada no colo, girando-a no ar antes de abraçá-la bem apertado.

— Oi, garotinha. O que é isso atrás da sua orelha? — perguntou ele.

— Não tem nada atrás da minha orelha.

— Ah, acho que você está enganada. — Ele tirou a moeda de trás da orelha dela, fazendo-a rir muito, como sempre. — Tudo bem com você?

Sarada sorriu e começou a contar, com uma expressão muito séria, que eu a deixei se vestir sozinha naquele dia. O resultado foi uma saia de tutu preta, meias de arco-íris e uma camisa de pinguins zumbis.

Eu ri. Naruto a encarava como se estivesse muito interessado na história. Depois de alguns minutos, deu a ela algumas notas de 1 dólar para que comprasse doces na máquina de venda automática com a ajuda de um de seus funcionários, Maito Gai. Ouvi Sarada repetir toda a história da roupa para o pobre homem.

— Ela está ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava. Tem seu sorriso. Mesmo achando que o sorriso dela era mais parecido com o do Sasuke, agradeci o elogio.

— Então, tenho uma coisa pra você, vem cá.

Ele me conduziu até uma sala nos fundos, onde um lençol cobria um carro. Quando ele arrancou o pano, minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

— Como? — perguntei ao contornar o jipe, passando meus dedos por ele. O carro do Sasuke parecia novinho em folha. — Foi perda total.

— Bobagem. Amassados e arranhões sempre podem ser consertados.

— Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Sasuke era meu melhor amigo. Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Só quis fazer alguma coisa boa para quando você voltasse.

— Você sabia que eu ia voltar?

— Tínhamos esperança. — Naruto mordeu o lábio e olhou para o carro. — Ainda me sinto culpado. Na semana anterior ao acidente, implorei a ele que trouxesse o carro aqui pra uma revisão. Ele disse que ainda dava pra esperar alguns meses, que o jipe ainda estava bom. Não consigo deixar de pensar que, talvez, se eu tivesse feito uma revisão e encontrado algum problema... Se ele tivesse deixado eu dar uma olhada no motor, talvez ele ainda estivesse... — Ele levou a mão ao rosto e parou de falar.

— Não foi culpa sua, Naruto.

Ele fungou e deu um sorriso triste.

— Bem... é que isso passa pela minha cabeça de vez em quando. Agora, vem aqui, vamos entrar.

Entrei pelo lado do motorista e sentei. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de colocar a mão no banco do carona, esperando aquele toque, aquela sensação gostosa de segurar a mão de uma pessoa. _Não chore. Não chore. Estou bem. Estou bem_. Então, senti o calor de outra mão segurando a minha e abri os olhos, deparando-me com Sarada, o rosto todo lambuzado de chocolate. Ela sorriu, e eu automaticamente fiz o mesmo.

— Tudo bem, mamãe?

 _Uma respiração de cada vez._

— Sim, querida. Estou bem.

Naruto se aproximou e me entregou as chaves.

— Bem-vindas de volta, senhoritas. Lembrem-se: se precisarem de mim pra cortar a grama ou qualquer outra coisa, é só ligar.

— O Pluto já cortou! — exclamou Sarada.

— O quê? — perguntou Naruto, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Acabei contratando um cara pra fazer o serviço. Bem, mais ou menos. Ainda tenho que pagar a ele de alguma forma.

— O quê? Sah, você sabe que eu faria isso de graça. Quem você contratou? Sabia que ele não ia gostar da resposta.

— O nome dele é Gaara...

— Gaara Sabaku?! — Naruto passou a mão pelo rosto, prestes a ficar vermelho. — Sah, ele é um babaca.

— Não é.

 _Bem, sim, ele é._

— Acredite em mim, ele é um desequilibrado. Você sabia que ele trabalha para o Sr. Orochimaru?

Devia estar num hospício.

Não sei por que, mas parecia que Naruto estava falando de mim.

— Você está exagerando, Naruto.

— Ele é doente. E Gaara é perigoso. Só... deixa que eu cuido do jardim pra você. Meu Deus, ele é seu vizinho. Odeio isso.

— Ele cortou o gramado muito bem. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Preciso. Você confia demais nas pessoas. Sah, use mais a cabeça que o coração. Você tem que pensar. — _Ai, isso doeu_. — Não estou gostando nada disso e duvido que Sasuke também fosse gostar.

— Bom, ele não está mais aqui — sibilei sentindo-me um pouco constrangida e muito magoada. — Eu não sou boba, Naruto. Posso cuidar disso. Eu só... — Fiz uma pausa, dando um sorriso forçado. — Obrigada. Pelo jipe. Você não tem ideia do que significa pra mim.

Ele deve ter percebido meu sorriso forçado, pois colocou a mão no meu ombro e disse:

— Desculpe, eu sou um idiota. Só fico preocupado. Se acontecer algo com você...

— Estou bem. Estamos em segurança. Prometo.

— Está bem. Então vá embora antes que eu fale mais alguma coisa de que vá me arrepender. — Ele riu. — Sarada, cuide da sua mamãe, tá?

— Por quê? Eu sou a criança, não ela — respondeu minha filha, insolente. Não consegui disfarçar uma risada, porque aquilo era cem por cento verdade.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um postado! Quero agradecer a Nega Uchiha, Bela21 e Gaasz pelos comentários. Capítulo dedicado a vcs meninas, obrigado por aparecerem sempre._

 _Até o proximooo!_

 _Bjos_


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 6_

Todas as sextas-feiras, depois de deixar Sarada na casa dos avós, eu caminhava rumo ao mercado central. Os moradores vinham até o centro de Meadows Creek para vender e trocar seus produtos. O cheiro de pão fresco, os arranjos de flores e as fofocas de uma cidade pequena faziam o passeio valer a pena.

Sasuke e eu gostávamos de ver as flores, então, quando a sexta-feira chegava e trazia consigo o aroma das rosas recém-colhidas, eu sempre ficava bem ali, no meio de todo aquele movimento, inspirando as recordações e expirando a dor.

Durante minhas visitas ao mercado, sempre via Gaara andando por lá. Não tínhamos trocado nenhuma palavra desde que ele cortou a grama do meu jardim, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos tristes. Não conseguia parar de pensar na esposa e no filho dele. Quando eles morreram? Como? Há quanto tempo Gaara vivia esse pesadelo? Eu queria saber mais.

De vez em quando, eu o via sair do galpão no quintal. Ele ficava lá por horas e saía apenas para cortar madeira na serra de mesa.

Toda vez que ele passava por mim parecia que meu rosto ia pegar fogo, e eu fazia de conta que não o via. Mas eu o via, sim. Eu _sempre_ o via, e não sabia exatamente o porquê.

Todo mundo falava que ele era grosseiro, e eu acreditei nisso. Vi sua hostilidade. Mas também vi uma parte dele que ninguém conhecia. Vi quando ele desmoronou ao saber que Zeus ficaria bem. Vi quando ele se abriu com timidez, falando da perda da esposa e do filho. Vi o lado gentil e devastado do Gaara, coisa que a maioria das pessoas não enxergava.

Quando eu estava parada no meio do mercado central, ocorreu-me que havia mais um lado dele que me intrigava. Todas as sextas, ele andava como se não enxergasse ninguém. Concentrava-se apenas em sua missão, que consistia em comprar sacolas de mantimentos e flores. Depois, ele desaparecia ladeira acima, até uma ponte, onde entregava as compras e as flores para um mendigo.

Só soube disso quando retornei para casa um dia e o vi entregar as sacolas. Sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso, me aproximei. Mas ele começou a andar para casa.

— Oi, Gaara.

Ele olhou para mim sem dar a mínima.

Continuou andando.

Parecia até que estávamos voltando à estaca zero. Corri para alcançá-lo.

— Só queria dizer que achei seu gesto muito legal. Foi muito lindo o que você fez por aquele homem. Acho que...

Ele parou e se virou na minha direção. Com o semblante fechado, estreitou os olhos.

— Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

— O quê? — gaguejei, confusa com seu tom de voz.

Ele se aproximou.

— Você acha que não percebo como olha para mim?

— Do que você está falando?

— Quero deixar uma coisa bem clara — disse ele com rispidez. Seus olhos se tornaram sombrios novamente. — Não quero me envolver com você de maneira alguma, entendeu? Cortei a merda da grama do seu jardim porque você estava me irritando. Só isso. Não quero nada com você. Então, para de me olhar assim.

— Você... você acha que eu estou a fim de você? — perguntei bem alto quando chegamos no topo da ladeira. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e me lançou aquele olhar que dizia claro que sim. — Só achei sua atitude legal, tá? Você deu comida para um mendigo, seu idiota! Não estava querendo te convidar pra sair ou algo assim. Só estava tentando bater um papo com você.

— E por que você quer bater um papo comigo?

— Não sei! — respondi, as palavras saltando da minha boca. Não sei por que queria conversar com alguém tão volúvel. Um dia, ele estava falando sobre seus demônios interiores, no outro, gritava por eu ter dito oi. Não dava pra entender.

— Fui muito burra por achar que poderíamos ser amigos.

— E por que eu iria querer ser seu amigo?

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Eu não sabia se era a brisa fresca ou se era porque ele estava muito perto de mim.

— Não sei. Talvez porque você pareça tão sozinho quanto eu. E pensei...

— Você não pensou.

— Por que você tem que ser sempre tão cruel?

— Por que você está sempre me observando?

Fiz menção de responder, mas nenhuma palavra saiu da minha boca. Olhamos um para o outro, nossos corpos tão próximos que pareciam interligados, tão próximos que nossos lábios quase se tocavam.

— Todos na cidade têm medo de mim. Você tem medo de mim, Sakura? — murmurou ele, sua respiração tocando minha boca.

— Não.

— E por que não?

— Porque eu vejo você como você é.

A frieza no olhar do Gaara se suavizou por um segundo, como se ele estivesse confuso com aquelas palavras. Mas era verdade. Eu o enxergava além da raiva em seu olhar, percebia a dor em sua expressão severa. Via seu coração arruinado, que de alguma forma se parecia com o meu.

Sem pensar, Gaara envolveu minha cintura e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. A confusão que tomou conta da minha mente começou a desaparecer quando senti a língua dele entrando em minha boca, e retribuí o beijo, até com mais vontade que ele. Céus, como sentia falta daquilo. Sentia falta de beijar. A sensação de estar nos braços de alguém, de se agarrar a essa pessoa para não cair no abismo. O calor que toma conta da sua pele quando outra pessoa te fornece o ar para respirar naquele momento.

Eu sentia falta de ser abraçada, de ser tocada, de alguém que me quisesse...

Sentia falta do Sasuke.

O beijo do Gaara era furioso e triste, agonizante e pesaroso, verdadeiro e bruto.

Exatamente como o meu.

Minha língua passou pelo meu lábio inferior e pressionei as mãos em seu peito, sentindo as batidas rápidas do seu coração na ponta dos meus dedos, em todo meu corpo.

Por alguns segundos, eu me senti como antes.

Inteira.

Completa.

Parte de algo esplêndido.

Gaara se afastou rapidamente, trazendo-me de volta à realidade, à minha triste existência.

Acabada.

Incompleta.

Sozinha o tempo todo.

— Você não sabe quem eu sou, então pare de agir como se soubesse — disse ele, voltando a caminhar e me deixando para trás, imóvel, perplexa.

 _O que foi isso?!_

— Você também sentiu, não é? — perguntei, vendo-o ir embora. — Parecia... parecia que eles ainda estavam aqui. Senti que Sasuke estava aqui. Você sentiu sua esposa...

Ele se virou para mim com um olhar flamejante.

— Nunca mais fale da minha esposa como se você nos conhecesse.

Gaara voltou a andar depressa.

Ele sentiu.

Sei que sentiu.

— Você não pode... não pode simplesmente ir embora, Gaara. Precisamos conversar. Sobre eles. Podemos nos ajudar a nos lembrar deles.

Meu maior medo era esquecer.

Ele continuou andando.

Corri para alcançá-lo mais uma vez.

— Além do mais, essa é a razão de se ter um amigo. Conhecer a pessoa. Ter alguém pra conversar. — Meu coração batia disparado, e eu ficara cada vez mais irritada ao vê-lo ir embora depois do beijo mais doloroso e saciável que eu já havia experimentado. Gaara me fez lembrar de como era se sentir feliz, e eu o odiava por ter me abandonado. Odiava vê-lo acabar com aquele pequeno instante de desejo, com aquela recordação do amor que tinha sido arrancado de mim. — Meu Deus, você tem que ser um... um... _monstro_?

Ele se virou e, por um segundo, vi a tristeza escurecendo seu olhar, antes de sua expressão ficar fria novamente.

— Não quero você, Sakura. — Ele ergueu as mãos e veio na minha direção. — Não quero nada com você. — Ele deu um passo para a frente, e eu recuei. — Não quero falar sobre a droga do seu marido morto. — Um passo para a frente. — E não quero ouvir você falar merda nenhuma sobre a minha mulher morta. — Recuo. — Não quero tocar você. — Outro passo. Recuo. — Não quero te beijar. — Mais dois passos. Recuo. — Não quero passar a língua pelo seu corpo. — Passos. Recuo. — Tenho certeza de que não quero ser a porra de um amigo. Então, me deixe sozinho e _cala a porra da boca!_ — gritou ele, praticamente em cima de mim, as palavras saindo de sua boca como um foguete, e sua voz, como um trovão. Tive um sobressalto, senti medo.

Quando ele finalmente recuou, o salto do meu sapato ficou preso numa pedra, e eu acabei caindo. Rolei ladeira abaixo. Apesar de alguns arranhões e da vergonha, fiquei bem.

— Merda — murmurou Gaara, aparecendo diante de mim num instante. — Você está bem? Aqui — disse ele, estendendo a mão para mim.

Recusei a ajuda e me levantei sozinha. Os olhos dele demostravam preocupação, mas eu nem liguei. Em alguns segundos, provavelmente estariam repletos de raiva.

Pouco antes de eu cair, ele tinha me dito para calar a boca, e era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Pude notar seu olhar patético em minha visão periférica, mas fui mancando para casa em silêncio.

 **. . .**

— Ele te empurrou? — gritou Ino ao telefone. Liguei para ela assim que cheguei e contei sobre o incidente com Gaara. Eu precisava da minha melhor amiga para confirmar que, apesar de tudo, eu estava certa, e Gaara, errado.

Mesmo que eu o tivesse chamado de monstro.

— Não foi bem assim. Ele gritou, e eu meio que tropecei.

— Depois que ele te beijou?

— Sim.

— Argh, eu odeio esse cara. Odeio.

Assenti.

— Eu também.

Era mentira, mas eu não podia contar a ela meus verdadeiros sentimentos por Gaara. O quanto tínhamos em comum. Eu não podia contar a ninguém. Eu não queria admitir nem a mim mesma.

— Mas já que estamos falando nisso, me conta... — disse Ino, e eu quase pude ouvir o risinho dela pelo telefone. — Ele beijou de língua? Ele fez algum som? Estava sem camisa? Ele te deixou excitada? Você passou a mão no peito dele? Mordeu o queixo? Qual é o tamanho? É grande? Você ficou tonta? Apalpou?

— Você me cansa. — Ri, mas minha cabeça ainda estava analisando o beijo. Talvez não tivesse sido nada. Ou tivesse sido tudo.

Ela suspirou.

— Anda, me conta. Estou tentando trepar agora, e essa conversa está me distraindo.

— O que você quer dizer com tentando trepar? Ino, você está transando agora?

— O que você considera "transar"?

— Transar, oras, sexo!

— Olha, se você está querendo saber se tem um pênis tentando entrar na minha vagina, então a resposta é sim. Acho que isso é quase transar.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Ino! Por que você atendeu o telefone?

— Bem, primeiro as amigas, depois as trepadas, certo?

Bufei diante da risada dela.

— Oi, Saky — ouvi Jiraiya dizer ao fundo. — Se desligar agora, te dou um turno de trinta horas na semana que vem.

— Vou desligar.

— O quê? Não. Ainda tenho muito tempo.

— Você é louca.

— Ai, Jiraiya, para. Eu disse pra não morder aí. — Cacete! Minha melhor amiga era uma aberração. — Tá bom, meu docinho, preciso ir. Acho que estou sangrando. Mas acho que você deveria encontrar um tempo pra meditar e esfriar a cabeça.

— E o que significa meditar pra você?

— Tequila. Prateleira de cima, desce queimando, ajuda nas decisões difíceis.

Tequila.

Parecia uma boa ideia.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um capítulo, curto eu sei...mas, enfim, foi o que deu tempo de preparar. Hehe_

 _Muiiiito obrigado a Bela 21 e Nega Uchiha pelos comentários._

 _Bjos gurias e até logoooo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 7_

 _Gaara_

 _3 de abril de 2014_

 _Quatro dias antes do adeus_

 _De pé na varanda dos meus pais, eu observava a chuva forte que caía no balanço feito de pneu que eu e meu pai tínhamos feito para Shinki. Ele ia e voltava, batendo contra a moldura de madeira._

— _Como você está? — perguntou meu pai, aproximando-se de mim. Estava acompanhado de Zeus, que logo encontrou um canto seco para se deitar. Virei-me e olhei para ele, um rosto muito parecido com o meu, apenas mais velho e mais sábio._

 _Não respondi e continuei observando a chuva._

— _Sua mãe comentou que você não está conseguindo escrever o obituário — continuou ele. — Posso ajudar._

— _Não quero sua ajuda — resmunguei, minhas mãos se fechando, as unhas cravadas nas palmas. Eu odiava sentir a raiva aumentar com o passar dos dias. Odiava culpar pessoas próximas pelo acidente. Odiava aquela pessoa fria que eu estava me tornando a cada momento. — Não preciso de ninguém._

— _Filho... — Ele suspirou, colocando a mão no meu ombro._

— _Só quero ficar sozinho — respondi, me afastando._

 _Ele abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão pela nuca._

— _Tudo bem. Estarei lá dentro com sua mãe. — Ele se afastou e abriu a porta de tela. — Mas, Gaara, só porque você quer ficar sozinho, não significa que esteja sozinho. Lembre-se disso._

 _Sempre estaremos aqui quando você precisar._

 _Ouvi a porta se fechar e respirei fundo._

 _Sempre estaremos aqui quando você precisar._

 _A verdade era que o "sempre" não durava para sempre._

 _Coloquei a mão no bolso e peguei o pedaço de papel que eu estava encarando há três horas. Eu tinha terminado o obituário da Shion de manhã, mas o do Shinki ainda estava em branco, apenas com o nome dele escrito._

 _Como eu poderia fazer aquilo? Como eu escreveria a história de sua vida, quando ele nem teve a chance de viver?_

 _A chuva começou a cair no papel, e as lágrimas, dos meus olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes antes de enfiá-lo de novo no bolso._

 _Eu não ia chorar._

 _As lágrimas que se fodam._

 _Meus pés desceram os degraus da varanda, e em segundos eu estava encharcado da cabeça aos pés, me tornando parte da tempestade que caía._

 _Precisava de ar. Precisava de tempo. Precisava escapar._

 _Precisava correr._

 _Comecei a correr descalço, sem pensar, sem ter uma direção._

 _Zeus veio correndo atrás de mim._

— _Volta pra casa, Zeus! — gritei para o cachorro, que já estava tão molhado quanto eu. — Vai embora! — berrei, querendo ficar sozinho. Corri mais rápido, mas ele me acompanhou. Fiz tanto esforço que meu peito parecia queimar, e respirar se tornou essencial. Corri até minhas pernas não aguentarem mais e desabei no chão. Os raios caíam acima de nós, riscando o céu como se fossem cicatrizes, e comecei a soluçar de maneira inconsolável._

 _Eu queria ficar só, mas Zeus estava bem ali. Ele acompanhou minha loucura e ficou do meu lado quando cheguei no fundo do poço. Ele não ia me abandonar._

 _Chegou perto de mim e lambeu meu rosto, demonstrando seu amor, me dando seu apoio quando eu mais precisava._

— _Tudo bem. — Suspirei, as lágrimas caindo enquanto eu o abraçava. Ele uivou, como se também lamentasse. — Tudo bem — repeti, beijando sua cabeça e afagando-o._

 _Tudo bem._

 **. . .**

Eu adorava correr descalço.

Correr era algo que eu fazia muito bem.

Gostava de sentir meus pés no chão quando corria.

Gostava de sentir a pele rasgando, de vê-la sangrar com o impacto dos meus pés no concreto da rua.

Gostava de me lembrar dos meus pecados através das dores do meu corpo.

Eu adorava me machucar.

Mas só a mim. Adorava me ferir. Ninguém mais precisava sofrer. Fiquei longe das pessoas para não machucar ninguém.

Machuquei Sakura, mas não foi de propósito.

 _Sinto muito._

Como eu poderia me desculpar? Como poderia consertar o estrago que fiz? Como apenas um beijo pôde me fazer recordar?

Ela caiu por minha causa. Poderia ter quebrado um osso. Poderia ter batido a cabeça. Poderia ter morrido...

Morte.

 _Shion_.

 _Shinki_.

Lamento tanto.

Naquela noite, corri ainda mais. Corri pelo bosque. Rápido. Mais rápido. Com força. Mais força.

 _Vai, Gaara. Corra._

Meu pé sangrou.

Meu coração chorava, batendo no peito, confundindo minha cabeça, envenenando meus pensamentos, desenterrando as lembranças. Ela podia ter morrido, e a culpa seria minha. Eu seria o responsável.

 _Shinki._

 _Shion._

 _Não._

Tentei não pensar neles.

Senti a dor atravessando meu peito. Era uma dor boa. Seja bem-vinda. Eu a merecia. Mais ninguém, só eu.

 _Sinto muito, Sakura._

Meu pé doía. Meu coração doía. Tudo doía.

A dor era assustadora, perigosa, real, boa. Eu me sentia muito bem, de uma forma terrível.

Céus, como eu adorava aquilo. Muito.

Porra, eu adorava a dor.

 **. . .**

A noite foi ficando mais escura.

Sentei no galpão, pensando num jeito de pedir desculpas sem que ela quisesse ser minha amiga. Pessoas como ela não precisavam de pessoas como eu para complicar suas vidas.

Pessoas como eu não mereciam amigos.

Mas o beijo dela...

O beijo dela me fez recordar. Por um momento, a recordação foi boa, mas eu estraguei tudo, porque é isso que eu faço. Eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem da Sakura caindo. Qual era o meu problema?

Talvez eu sempre acabasse machucando as pessoas.

Talvez por isso eu tenha perdido tudo o que tinha.

Mas eu só queria que ela parasse de falar comigo, só queria evitar que ela se machucasse.

Não deveria ter dado aquele beijo nela. Mas eu queria beijá-la. Eu precisava do beijo. Eu fui egoísta.

Não saí do galpão até a lua estar bem alta. Quando saí, ouvi um barulho... alguém estava gargalhando?

Vinha do bosque.

Eu não devia ter me importado. Devia cuidar da minha vida. Mas, em vez disso, segui o som e encontrei Sakura cambaleando entre as árvores e rindo sozinha, segurando uma garrafa de tequila.

Ela era bonita. Na verdade, quis dizer que ela era linda. O tipo de beleza que não precisava de muito esforço, que não era difícil de manter. O cabelo róseo caía em ondas, e ela usava um vestido amarelo que parecia ter sido feito somente para o corpo dela. Eu odiava achar que ela era bonita, porque a minha Shion tinha aquele mesmo tipo de beleza.

Sakura dançava, tropeçando pelo bosque. Um valsa bêbada.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntei, chamando sua atenção.

Ela dançou até mim, na ponta dos pés, e colocou a mão no meu peito.

— Olá, olhos sombrios.

— Olá, olhos de esmeralda.

Ela riu novamente, com desdém. Estava completamente bêbada.

— Olhos de esmeralda. Gostei disso. — Ela encostou o dedo no meu nariz. — Você tem algum senso de humor? Você é sempre tão sério, mas aposto que pode ser divertido. Diga algo engraçado.

— Algo engraçado.

Ela gargalhou bem alto. Era quase irritante. Mas não, não era nada irritante.

— Gosto de você. Nem sei por que, seu cabeça-dura. Quando você me beijou, eu me lembrei do meu marido. O que é ridículo, porque você não se parece nada com ele. Sasuke era tão carinhoso. Ele sempre cuidou de mim, me abraçava e me amava. E quando me beijava, era porque ele queria me beijar. Quando parava de me beijar, era só pra tomar fôlego e continuar. Ele queria que eu ficasse grudada nele. Mas você, olhos sombrios... quando se afastou, pareceu ter nojo de mim. Você me fez ter vontade chorar. Porque você é cruel. — Ela tropeçou de novo, quase caiu para trás, e segurei-a pela cintura. — Hum, pelo menos dessa vez você evitou meu tombo. — Ela riu.

Eu me senti mal quando vi o machucado e o corte em seu rosto, provocados pela queda.

— Você está bêbada.

— Não. Estou feliz. Não dá pra perceber que estou feliz? Estou demonstrando todos os sinais de felicidade. Estou rindo, gargalhando, bebendo e dançando. É iiiiiiisso que pessoas felizes fazem, Gaara — retrucou ela, afundando o dedo no meu peito. — Pessoas felizes dançam.

— É mesmo?

— Siiiim. Eu não esperava que você entendesse, mas vou tentar explicar — disse, a fala enrolada. Ela fez uma pausa, se afastou, tomou um gole da tequila e começou a dançar novamente. — Quando você está bêbado e dançando, nada mais importa. Você fica rodando, rodando, rodando, e o ar fica mais leve, a tristeza diminui e você consegue esquecer um pouco seus sentimentos.

— E o que acontece quando você para?

— Ah, veja bem, só tem um pequeno problema quando a gente dança. Quando você para de dançar... — Os pés dela pararam, e ela soltou a garrafa, que se espatifou no chão. — Tudo desmorona.

— Você não está tão feliz quanto diz.

— É só porque parei de dançar.

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, e ela começou a se abaixar para pegar os cacos de vidro.

Agachei, tentando impedi-la.

— Eu pego.

— Seus pés estão sangrando — comentou ela. — Você pisou na garrafa?

Olhei para baixo, para meus pés machucados e cortados por causa da corrida.

— Não.

— Bem, então, infelizmente, você tem pés muito feios. — Eu quase ri. Ela estreitou os olhos. — Não estou me sentindo bem, olhos sombrios.

— Bom, você bebeu tequila suficiente para embebedar uma pequena multidão. Vamos lá, vou pegar água. — Ela assentiu antes de vomitar nos meus pés. — Ou então pode vomitar em mim, você que sabe.

Ela riu ao limpar a boca com as costas da mão.

— Acho que é o seu carma, porque você foi muito babaca. Agora estamos quites.

Parecia justo, afinal.

Eu a levei para minha casa após o incidente do vômito. Depois de lavar meus pés com a água mais quente que a raça humana poderia suportar, encontrei-a sentada no sofá da sala, observando tudo. Seus olhos estavam pesados, embriagados.

— Sua casa é chata. E feia. E escura.

— Que bom que você gostou da minha decoração.

— Posso emprestar meu cortador de grama para você arrumar seu jardim — ofereceu ela.

— A não ser que você prefira morar no castelo da Fera antes de conhecer a Bela.

— Não dou a mínima para o jardim.

— Por quê?

— Porque, diferente de certas pessoas, eu estou pouco me importando com o que os vizinhos pensam de mim.

— Isso significa que você se importa de alguma forma. O que você quer dizer é que _definitivamente não se importa com o que eles pensam._

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse.

Ela continuou rindo.

— Não foi, não.

 _Meu Deus, que irritante. E linda._

— Bem, eu definitivamente não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam de mim.

Ela bufou.

— Mentiroso. — Não é mentira.

— É sim. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Todo mundo se preocupa com o que os outros pensam. Todos se importam com a opinião dos outros. É por isso que eu ainda não consegui falar pra minha melhor amiga que acho meu vizinho muito atraente, apesar de ele ser um idiota. E viúvas não deveriam sentir isso por ninguém, nunca mais. Temos que ficar tristes pelo resto da vida. Mas não tristes demais, porque a tristeza faz as pessoas à nossa volta se sentirem desconfortáveis. Então, beijar uma pessoa e ficar excitada, sentir aquele frio na barriga, é algo que não pode acontecer... Isso é um problema. As pessoas julgam.

Não quero ser julgada, porque me importo com o que pensam.

Eu me aproximei dela.

— Cara, foda-se. Se você acha o Sr. Hiruzen gostoso, então que seja. Sei que ele deve ter 100 anos, mas já o vi fazendo ioga no jardim de casa. Eu entendo sua atração. Até eu já fiquei excitado com o cara. Ela caiu na risada.

— Não é exatamente sobre esse vizinho que estou falando.

Assenti. Eu sabia.

Ela cruzou as pernas e se sentou, ereta.

— Você tem vinho?

— Pareço o tipo que bebe vinho?

— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Você parece o tipo que bebe cerveja bem escura, que faz os pelos do peito crescerem.

— Exatamente.

— Tá. Me dá a cerveja dos cabeludos, por favor.

Saí da sala e voltei com um copo de água.

— Aqui. Beba.

Ela levantou a mão para pegar o copo, mas seus dedos se desviaram para meu antebraço. Sakura ficou observando as tatuagens.

— São livros infantis. — As unhas percorreram os contornos de _A menina e o porquinho_. — Eram os favoritos do seu filho?

Assenti.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Trinta e três, e você?

— Vinte e oito. Quantos anos ele tinha quando...

— Oito — respondi friamente e vi seu rosto assumir uma expressão triste.

— Não é justo. A vida não é justa.

— Ninguém nunca disse que era.

— Sim... mas sempre acreditamos que ela é. — Sakura continuou olhando para as tatuagens e encontrou Katniss Everdeen com o arco e flecha. — Às vezes, eu escuto você, sabia? Os seus gritos à noite.

— Às vezes, eu escuto você chorar.

— Posso contar um segredo?

— Pode.

— Todos na cidade esperam que eu seja a mesma pessoa que eu era antes de Sasuke morrer. Mas eu não sei mais ser aquela pessoa. A morte muda às coisas.

— Muda tudo.

— Desculpe por ter chamado você de monstro.

— Tudo bem.

— Como assim, tudo bem?

— Porque a morte me mudou, me transformou num monstro.

Sakura me puxou para perto de si, fazendo com que eu me ajoelhasse na sua frente. Passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos.

— Você provavelmente vai me tratar mal de novo amanhã, não vai?

— Vou.

— Eu sabia.

— Mas não vai ser de verdade.

— Foi o que eu pensei. — Ela passou a ponta do dedo pelo meu rosto. — Você é bonito, um belo monstro de coração partido.

Toquei o ferimento em seu rosto.

— Dói?

— Já senti dores muito piores.

— Sinto muito, Sakura.

— Meus amigos me chamam de Sah, mas você já deixou bem claro que não somos amigos.

— Não sei mais como ser amigo de alguém — sussurrei.

Ela fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na minha.

— Sou uma amiga muito boa. Se quiser, posso te dar umas dicas. Ela suspirou e encostou levemente os lábios na minha bochecha.

— Gaara.

— Sim?

— Você me beijou.

— Beijei.

— Por quê?

Passei a mão pela sua nuca e puxei-a para perto, bem devagar.

— Porque você é linda. É uma mulher linda... destruída e linda.

Ela abriu um sorriso, e seu corpo estremeceu.

— Gaara?

— Sim?

— Vou vomitar de novo.

 _ **. . .**_

Sakura ficou com a cabeça dentro do vaso por mais de uma hora, e eu fiquei ali, segurando o cabelo dela.

— Beba um pouco de água — falei, entregando o copo que estava na pia.

Ela tomou alguns goles.

— Normalmente sou melhor nesse negócio de bebida.

— Todos nós já passamos por noites desse tipo.

— Só queria esquecer por um tempo. Me livrar de tudo.

— Acredite em mim, sei exatamente como é. — Sentei-me ao lado dela. — Como está se sentindo?

— Tonta. Boba. Idiota. Desculpe por ter vomitado no seu pé.

Eu ri.

— Acho que é carma.

— O que foi isso, um sorriso? Será que Sabaku no Gaara acabou de sorrir pra mim?

— Não se acostume — brinquei.

— Droga. Que pena. Foi legal. — Ela se levantou, e eu fiz o mesmo. — Seu sorriso foi o melhor momento do meu dia.

— E qual foi o pior momento?

— Quando você fez cara feia pra mim. — Ela ficou me encarando por um instante. — É melhor eu ir. Muito obrigada por ajudar a curar minha ressaca.

— Sinto muito — repeti, com um nó na garganta. — Sinto muito por ter feito você cair mais cedo.

Ela pousou um dedo nos lábios.

— Tudo bem. Já te perdoei.

Ela voltou para casa muito mais sóbria, mas ainda um pouco cambaleante. Esperei que ela entrasse antes de ir para a cama. Quando nós dois chegamos aos nossos quartos, ficamos olhando um para o outro pelas janelas.

— Você sentiu também, não sentiu? — Ela suspirou, se referindo ao beijo.

Não respondi. Mas sim.

Eu também senti.

 _ **. . .**_

Sakura

Naquela noite, depois que Gaara e eu deixamos o parapeito das janelas, fiquei na cama pensando na esposa dele, ainda um pouco bêbada. Pensei em como ela era. Se tinha o perfume de rosas ou de lírios. Se sabia cozinhar, fazer bolos. Pensei no quanto ele a amava. Imaginei os dois juntos e, por um momento, fingi que a ouvia sussurrar "eu te amo" junto à sua barba espessa. Senti as mãos dele puxando-a para perto, o leve toque nas costas enquanto ela curvava o corpo, o modo como ela pronunciava o nome dele.

 _Gaara_ …

Passei a mão pelo pescoço e imaginei que ele estava tocando o pescoço dela. Ele a deixava excitada sem dizer uma palavra; ele a amava em silêncio, apenas com o toque. Os dedos dele desciam pelo seu corpo, e ela gemia quando ele tocava seus seios. _Gaara_ … Minha respiração acelerou quando o senti provar a pele dela, a língua dele deslizando lentamente, lambendo um mamilo antes de começar a sugá-lo, mordiscando-o, massageando-o. Ela se entregava a ele.

 _Gaara_ …

Passei as mãos pelo meu corpo enquanto Gaara invadia minha mente. Ele abaixou a calcinha dela, e eu, a minha. A mão dele deslizou por entre as coxas dela, e eu coloquei um dedo dentro de mim, bem devagar. Gemi, quase surpresa com as sensações que Gaara trazia à tona, o polegar massageando meu clitóris.

Ela havia partido.

Éramos só ele e eu agora.

Sua barba roçava minha barriga, e sua língua lambeu meu umbigo. Gemi ao introduzir mais um dedo em mim. Os dedos dele eram rápidos, iam fundo e com força, me fazendo suar. Sussurrei seu nome como se eu pertencesse a ele, e, quando senti o toque de sua língua, estava prestes a me entregar completamente. Eu erguia meu quadril para dar maior acesso a ele, meus lábios implorando por mais. E ele continuava cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo e mais intenso.

De forma carinhosa, gentil. Isso, _Gaara_ …

Meus lábios se entreabriram e pressionei meus dedos com mais força, sentindo-me à beira do abismo eterno, a um passo de cair nas profundezas do nunca. Ele instigava minha imaginação, me tocava e suplicava que eu gozasse em seus lábios. E foi o que fiz. Desmanchei-me ao seu toque, o êxtase tomando conta do meu corpo. Não consegui me lembrar da última vez que me senti tão viva. _Estou bem_.

 _Estou bem_.

 _Estou bem pra cacete_.

Depois, abri os olhos e vi a escuridão do meu quarto.

Afastei minhas mãos da parte interna da coxa. Vesti a calcinha, a felicidade se dissipando.

 _Não estou bem_.

Olhei para o lado de Sasuke na cama e senti nojo de mim. Por um momento, juro que o vi do meu lado, me olhando, confuso. Pisquei e estendi minha mão para senti-lo, mas ele já tinha ido embora.

Porque ele não estava lá.

O que foi que eu fiz? Como pude fazer isso? O que está acontecendo comigo?

Afastei o cobertor e fui tomar um banho. Entrei de calcinha e sutiã; minhas costas deslizaram pela parede até eu me ver sentada na banheira, a água escorrendo pelo meu corpo. Implorei para que ela levasse minha culpa pelo ralo, para que a tristeza me deixasse. Mas isso não aconteceu.

A água do chuveiro se misturou às lágrimas, e fiquei lá até que a água quente se tornasse fria ao toque da minha pele. Estremeci e fechei os olhos.

Nunca me senti tão sozinha.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Obrigado a todos que leem a história, e, em especial á Bela 21 e Nega Uchiha pelos comentários de sempre._

 _Para quem ainda não viu, minha boneca está com duas adaptações novas e incríveis, tenho certeza de quem ler vai amar._

 _u/8176960/NegaUchiha_


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capítulo 8

Sakura

Apesar dos protestos do Naruto, decidi que Sasuke continuaria cuidando da grama do meu jardim. Todos os sábados, ele vinha, aparava o gramado e ia para o centro da cidade trabalhar na loja do Sr. Orochimaru. Às vezes ele trabalhava de manhã, outras, tarde da noite. Não tínhamos conversado novamente desde a minha bebedeira, e achei que era melhor assim. Sarada sempre brincava com Zeus no jardim, e eu ficava sentada na varanda, lendo um livro. Mesmo quando o coração está em pedaços, ainda resta uma esperança quando se lê um romance. Ao virar as páginas, eu pensava que, um dia, tudo ficaria bem novamente. Eu tinha esperança de que esse dia chegaria logo.

Toda semana, eu tentava pagar o Gaara, mas ele se recusava a receber. Sempre o convidava para comer alguma coisa, mas ele não aceitava.

Um sábado, ele chegou justo quando Sarada estava no meio de uma crise emocional. Manteve distância e tentou não se meter no assunto. Ela chorava.

— Não! Mamãe, temos que voltar! Papai não sabe mais onde estamos.

— Tenho certeza de que ele sabe, querida. Acho que só temos que esperar mais um pouco. Dê mais um tempo para ele.

— Não! Ele nunca demora tanto! Onde estão as plumas brancas? Temos que voltar — dizia ela, desesperada. Tentei abraçá-la, mas ela se desvencilhou de mim e entrou correndo em casa.

Respirei fundo e, quando olhei para o Gaara, vi seu semblante fechado. Dei de ombros.

— Crianças. — Sorri, mas ele continuou com a mesma expressão séria.

Gaara virou de costas para mim e começou a andar na direção da sua casa.

— Aonde você vai?

— Para casa.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Não vou ficar aqui escutando sua filha choramingar a manhã inteira.

O Gaara cruel estava de volta com força total.

— Céus! Quando eu começo a acreditar que você é uma boa pessoa, você vai lá e faz de tudo pra me lembrar que é mesmo um babaca.

Ele não respondeu, desaparecendo em sua casa escura.

— Mamãe! — Fui acordada por uma Sarada super agitada, pulando na minha cama. — Mamãe, é o papai! Ele veio! — gritava ela, puxando-me para que eu me sentasse.

— O quê? — murmurei, esfregando os olhos. — Sarada, nós dormimos até mais tarde aos domingos, lembra?

— Mas mamãe, papai apareceu! — exclamou.

Sentei-me e ouvi o barulho do cortador de grama. Vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta e segui minha garotinha, que estava muito empolgada. Quando saímos de casa, fui tomada pela surpresa ao ver a varanda coberta de plumas brancas.

— Viu, mamãe? Ele achou a gente!

Levei as mãos à boca, chorando ao ver as plumas flutuando ao vento.

— Não chora, mamãe. O papai está aqui. Você falou que ele sempre ia nos encontrar, e ele nos encontrou — explicou Sarada.

Eu sorri.

— É claro, querida. Mamãe só está feliz, só isso.

Sarada começou a pegar as plumas.

— Foto? — perguntou. Corri para pegar a velha Polaroid de Sasuke para tirar uma fotografia da Sarada com a pluma para a coleção "Papai & Eu". Quando voltei, Sarada estava sentada na varanda com um sorriso reluzente no rosto, rodeada de plumas.

— Tá, agora diga xis!

— Xiiiiss! — gritou ela.

A máquina revelou a foto, e Sarada correu para guardá-la em sua caixa.

Olhei para Gaara, que estava cortando a grama como se nem percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Fui até ele e desliguei o cortador.

— Obrigada.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Gaara… muito obrigada.

Ele revirou os olhos e disse:

— Dá pra me deixar trabalhar?

Gaara deu as costas para mim, mas segurei a mão dele. Era quente e áspera.

— Obrigada.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, senti o toque de sua mão se tornar ainda mais caloroso. Ele abriu um sorriso amplo. Um sorriso que eu sempre soube que ele era capaz de dar. — Não foi nada. Achei a porcaria das plumas na loja do Sr. Orochimaru. Não deu trabalho nenhum. — Ele parou. — Ela é uma boa menina. Muito chata, mas boazinha.

— Toma café com a gente? — convidei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Venha para o almoço então.

Ele recusou.

— Jantar?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo, pensando se deveria ou não aceitar meu convite. Quando ergueu a cabeça, quase caí para trás com a simples resposta:

— Tá.

Os vizinhos sempre cochichavam, se perguntando por que eu deixava Gaara cortar a grama do meu jardim, mas eu começava a não me importar tanto com o que os outros pensavam de mim.

Sentei-me na varanda, cercada de plumas brancas, enquanto ele trabalhava e Sarada brincava com Zeus.

De vez em quando, Gaara se lembrava de como sorrir.

 _ **. . .**_

Sentamos à mesa na hora do jantar. Sarada tagarelava sobre Zeus ter comido um inseto morto que ela achou na varanda. Ela fazia muita bagunça e muito barulho ao comer seu espaguete. Fiquei em uma ponta da mesa, e Gaara, na outra. De vez em quando, eu notava seu olhar, mas na maior parte do tempo ele dedicava sua atenção a Sarada com um sorriso de canto de boca.

— E Zeus ENGOLIU o bicho! Como uma comida gostosa! E agora ele deve estar grudado nos dentes dele!

— Você comeu o bicho também? — perguntou Gaara.

— Não! É nojento!

— Ouvi dizer que eles têm muita proteína.

— Não ligo, Pluto! É nojento! — Ela fez uma careta, e nós rimos. — U-u-uá-á-á! U-u-u-á-áá! — continuou ela, mudando para sua imitação de gorila.

Depois de ter assistido a Tarzan semanas atrás, ela havia passado a explorar mais suas raízes primatas. Eu nem sabia como explicar isso a Gaara, mas logo em seguida vi que não precisava.

— U-u? — respondeu ele, rindo. — Á? Áááá! Áááá!

Será que ele sabia que tinha feito meu coração pular de alegria de manhã?

— Tá bom, Jane. Acho que está na hora de vestir seu pijama. Já passou da sua hora de dormir.

— Mas... — protestou ela.

— Sem "mas...". — Eu ri, fazendo um gesto em direção ao quarto.

— Tá, mas posso ver Hotel Transilvânia no meu quarto?

— Só se você prometer que vai dormir.

— Prometo!

Ela saiu correndo. Eu e Gaara nos levantamos.

— Obrigado pelo jantar — disse ele.

— De nada. Você não precisa ir agora. Tenho vinho...

Ele hesitou.

— E cerveja também — completei.

Isso o convenceu. Eu não quis admitir que a única razão pela qual tinha comprado cerveja era a esperança de que ele um dia ficasse para jantar. Depois que coloquei Sarada na cama, levamos nossas bebidas para a varanda. Zeus dormia ao nosso lado. De vez em quando, o vento levava uma pluma embora.

Ele não falou muito, mas eu já estava me acostumando com isso.

Ficar em silêncio era a versão dele de ser legal.

— Fico pensando numa maneira de recompensar você pela grama.

— Não preciso do seu dinheiro.

— Eu sei... mas talvez eu pudesse ajudar você com a casa? Na decoração? — ofereci. Eu podia contar a ele que tinha me formado em design de interiores, e por isso poderia ajudá-lo. A casa dele era muito escura, e eu adorava a ideia de transformá-la só um pouquinho.

— Não.

— Pelo menos pense no assunto.

— Não.

— Você é sempre tão cabeça-dura?

— Não — respondeu ele. Sorriu. — Sim.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — Acabei pensando alto. Ele assentiu. — Por que você dá comida ao mendigo?

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Um dia, eu estava correndo descalço quando parei na ponte e desmoronei completamente. Todas as lembranças vieram à tona, e eu comecei a sentir certa dificuldade em respirar. Tive um ataque de pânico. Aquele homem se aproximou de mim, ficou passando a mão nas minhas costas e permaneceu comigo até que eu conseguisse recuperar o fôlego. Ele perguntou se eu estava bem, e eu respondi que sim. Depois, ele disse para eu não me preocupar, porque os dias sombrios durariam apenas até o sol chegar. Então, quando eu disse que ia embora, ele me ofereceu seus sapatos. É claro que não aceitei... e ele não tinha nada. Morava debaixo da ponte com um cobertor velho e sapatos desgastados. Mesmo assim, ele os ofereceu a mim.

— Uau!

— Sim. A maioria das pessoas vê apenas um drogado debaixo da ponte, sabe? Um problema para a sociedade. Mas eu vi alguém que estava disposto a ajudar um estranho.

— Nossa... Isso é tão bonito.

— Ele é uma pessoa boa. Descobri que tinha servido ao Exército e depois, quando voltou da guerra, passou a sofrer de transtorno de estresse pós-traumático.

A família dele não entendia por que ele tinha mudado tanto. Ele arrumou um trabalho e acabou sendo demitido por causa dos ataques de pânico. Perdeu tudo por servir ao país e lutar por nós. Isso é uma merda, sabe? Ele era um herói até tirar o uniforme. Depois disso, se transformou num problema para a sociedade.

Aquilo partiu meu coração.

Eu já tinha visto aquele homem debaixo da ponte milhares de vezes, mas nunca investiguei sua história. Pensei em tudo que Gaara contou, no possível motivo de ele ter se viciado em drogas, na forma como se tornou alguém que eu preferia nem olhar.

Era incrível a capacidade da nossa cabeça de inventar histórias sobre pessoas desconhecidas, que precisavam muito mais de amor do que nós poderíamos supor. Era muito fácil julgar as pessoas, e eu pensei em tudo que Sarada estava aprendendo comigo. Eu precisava ter cuidado com a forma como tratava os outros, pois ela sempre observava minhas ações.

Mordi o lábio inferior.

— Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

— Não sei. Isso vai se tornar um hábito? Porque eu odeio perguntas.

— Essa é a última da noite, eu prometo. O que você escuta? Com aqueles fones no ouvido?

— Nada — respondeu ele.

— Nada?

— As pilhas acabaram há meses e eu não tive coragem de comprar novas.

— E o que você ouvia?

Ele mordiscou o polegar.

— Shion e Shinki. Há alguns anos, eles gravaram uma música. Eu fiquei com ela.

— Por que você ainda não trocou as pilhas?

— Acho que ouvi-los de novo vai me matar. E eu já estou praticamente morto — sussurrou.

— Sinto muito.

— Não é sua culpa.

— Eu sei, mas ainda assim sinto muito. Nem consigo imaginar... se eu tivesse a chance de ouvir a voz do Sasuke mais uma vez, não hesitaria.

— Fale sobre ele — murmurou Gaara. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Ele não parecia ser do tipo que demonstrava interesse na vida dos outros, mas eu usava qualquer oportunidade que tinha para falar de Sasuke. Não queria esquecê-lo.

Naquela noite, ficamos na varanda com nossas lembranças. Ele contou tudo sobre o humor bobo da Shion, e eu o convidei a entrar no meu coração e conhecer meu Sasuke. Em alguns momentos, ficamos em silêncio, e foi perfeito.

Gaara sofria com as mesmas dores que eu; talvez sofresse ainda mais, porque perdeu o filho também. Nenhum pai deveria perder um filho, parecia ser algo irrecuperável.

— Tenho que perguntar. A varinha no seu dedo indicador... Que livro é esse?

— Harry Potter — respondeu ele com autoridade.

— Ah. Nunca li.

— Você nunca leu Harry Potter? — perguntou, preocupado.

— Desculpe, isso é um problema?

Ele me encarou, perplexo, me julgando.

— Não, é que você sempre está com um livro na mão. É inacreditável que não tenha lido Harry Potter. Era o favorito do Shinki. Acredito que existem duas coisas no mundo que todos deveriam ler, porque ensinam tudo sobre a vida: a Bíblia e Harry Potter.

— Verdade? Só essas duas coisas?

— Sim. São tudo de que as pessoas precisam. E, bem, eu ainda não li a Bíblia, mas está na minha lista. — Ele riu. — Acho que esse é o motivo de nada dar certo na minha vida.

Toda vez que ele ria, uma parte de mim voltava à vida.

— Eu já li a Bíblia, mas não Harry Potter, então, talvez possamos trocar umas informações.

— Você já leu a Bíblia?

— Sim.

— Toda?

— Sim — respondi, ajeitando os cabelos num rabo de cavalo para que ele pudesse ver a tatuagem com as três cruzes atrás da minha orelha. — Quando eu era mais jovem, minha mãe saía com muitos homens. Na época, achei que ela teria um relacionamento mais sério com um cara chamado Jason. Eu o adorava! Ele sempre me trazia doces e outras coisas. Mas era muito religioso, e mamãe falou que, se eu lesse a Bíblia, talvez ele acabasse nos amando e fosse meu novo pai. Ele até morou com a gente um tempo. Passei semanas lendo a Bíblia no meu quarto, e um dia fui gritando até a sala dizendo: "Jason! Jason! Eu consegui. Li a Bíblia toda." Eu estava trêmula, animada, porque achei que realmente teria um novo pai. Queria aquela oportunidade, mesmo sabendo que meu pai verdadeiro era melhor que qualquer outro. Na minha cabeça, se eu tivesse um pai de novo, minha mãe voltaria a ser a pessoa que sempre foi em vez de alguém que eu mal conhecia.

— O que aconteceu com Jason?

Fechei os olhos por um instante.

— Quando cheguei na sala, vi que ele estava carregando as malas para o carro. Mamãe disse que ele não era "o cara certo" e teve que ir embora. Lembro que fiquei com muita raiva dela... Gritei e chorei, perguntando como ela poderia ter feito aquilo. Por que sempre tinha que estragar tudo. Mas era o que ela fazia.

Ela sempre estragava tudo.

Gaara suspirou e deu de ombros.

— Mas parece que ela fez um bom trabalho com você.

— Tirando minha falta de conhecimento sobre Harry Potter.

— Sua mãe deveria namorar um bruxo da próxima vez. — Acredite em mim, deve ser um dos próximos da fila.

Às três da manhã, ele se levantou para ir embora. Corri para dentro de casa e peguei um pacote com duas pilhas AA. A princípio, ele hesitou, mas depois aceitou-as. Enquanto atravessava o jardim com Zeus, colocou os fones no ouvido e apertou o play. Vi quando ele parou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, soluçando. Fiquei comovida com o sofrimento dele. Uma parte de mim desejou não ter dado as pilhas, mas a outra estava feliz por ter feito aquilo. Sua reação demonstrava que ele ainda estava vivo, ainda respirava.

Às vezes, a pior parte de existir sem a pessoa que amamos é ter que se lembrar de respirar.

Ele virou na minha direção.

— Me faz um favor?

— Qualquer coisa.

Ele apontou para a minha casa.

— Abrace-a com força todos os dias e todas as noites, porque não sabemos o dia de amanhã.

Eu só queria tê-los abraçado mais uma vez.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gente! Eu tenho uma queda enorme por essa história, pelo que eles passam e pela superação. É realmente emocionante e envolvente, espero que apreciem e tirem o melhor dela._

 _Obrigado a quem acompanha a adaptação, e um beijo especial a Nega Uchiha e Bela 21 pelos comentários de sempre, vlw gurias lindas *-*_


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 9_

 _Gaara_

 _4 de abril de 2014_

 _Três dias antes do adeus_

— _Esse aqui é muito bom, se você quiser algo mais forte — disse o diretor da funerária, Hashirama, para minha mãe. Estávamos ali, de pé, escolhendo caixões. — É todo de cobre, então resiste muito melhor à corrosão. É bem melhor que o de aço e garante um repouso extraordinário aos seus entes queridos._

— _Sim, parece muito bom — assentiu minha mãe enquanto eu continuava ali, completamente desinteressado._

— _Se você deseja alguma coisa com mais classe, talvez queira dar uma olhada nessa maravilha. — Os dedos de Hashirama alisavam o cavanhaque ao passar a mão pelo outro caixão. — Esse aqui é de bronze puro, feito de um material que dura muito mais do que qualquer outro caixão. Se quisesse algo para se despedir dos seus entes queridos com estilo, eu escolheria este. Temos também as opções em madeira. Veja bem, eles não são tão fortes, mas são resistentes ao impacto, o que também é bom. Temos diferentes tipos de madeira, como cerejeira, carvalho e imbuia. O meu preferido é o de acabamento em cerejeira, mas quando se trata de gosto, cada um tem o seu._

— _Isso é muito estranho — resmunguei. Minha mãe foi a única que me ouviu._

— _Gaara — repreendeu ela, virando de costas para o diretor da funerária. — Seja educado._

— _Ele tem um caixão favorito. Isso é muito estranho — sibilei, irritado com Hashirama, irritado com minha mãe, irritado porque Shion e Shinki se foram. — Dá pra acabar logo com isso? — reclamei, olhando aqueles caixões vazios que em breve seriam preenchidos com tudo que eu tinha._

 _Voltem para mim._

 _Minha mãe franziu o cenho, mas tomou todas as decisões e cuidou dos detalhes que eu fingia que não existiam._

 _Hashirama nos levou até seu escritório, com aquele sorriso estranho que me irritava mais a cada segundo._

— _Para as lápides, também oferecemos coroas, vasos e flores para cobrir o corpo..._

— _Você está de brincadeira comigo? — murmurei. Minha mãe segurou minha mão, tentando me impedir de falar daquela maneira, mas já era tarde demais. Eu estava no limite. — Deve ser muito bom pra você, não é, Hashirama? — perguntei, debruçado na mesa, com os punhos cerrados. — Deve ser um trabalho do caralho oferecer uma porra de uma coroa de flores para as pessoas que amamos. Fazer as pessoas gastarem todo seu dinheiro com coisas ridículas, que não mudam merda nenhuma, só porque estão vulneráveis. Flores pra cobrir o corpo? FLORES PRA COBRIR O CORPO? Eles morreram. Eles morreram, droga — gritei, levantando da cadeira. — Mortos não precisam de vasos. Eles não precisam de coroas. E não precisam de flores. Para quê? Para que, Hashirama? — berrei, batendo as mãos na mesa e fazendo todos os papéis voarem._

 _Minha mãe se levantou e tentou me segurar, mas puxei o braço com força. Meu peito subia e descia rapidamente, e minha respiração ficava cada vez mais curta e difícil de controlar. Senti a loucura em meus olhos. Eu estava descontrolado. Estava mais devastado a cada segundo que passava._

 _Saí correndo do escritório e me apoiei na parede mais próxima. Minha mãe se desculpou com Hashirama enquanto eu esmurrava a parede. Várias vezes. Meus dedos ficaram vermelhos, e meu coração se tornava mais frio à medida que a ficha começava a cair._

 _Eles se foram. Eles se foram._

 _Minha mãe saiu da sala e ficou ao meu lado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

— _Você encomendou o cobertor de flores para os caixões? — perguntei, sarcasticamente._

— _Gaara... — sussurrou ela. Eu conseguia perceber a dor em suas palavras suaves._

— _Porque, se comprou, deveria ser verde para Shinki e roxo para Shion. Eram as cores favoritas deles... — Balancei a cabeça, sem querer mais falar no assunto._

 _Não queria o conforto da minha mãe. Não queria mais respirar._

 _Foi o primeiro dia em que percebi que eles estavam realmente mortos. O primeiro instante em que me dei conta de que tinha somente mais três dias para dizer adeus às pessoas que eram meu mundo. Balancei a cabeça mais uma vez, levei a mão à boca e, com um gemido, dei vazão à toda minha tristeza._

 _Eles se foram._

 _Eles se foram._

 _Voltem para mim._

. . .

— SHINKI! — gritei, sentando na cama. Estava tudo escuro, e meus lençóis, encharcados de suor. Senti uma brisa vindo da janela e tentei esquecer aquele pesadelo, cada dia mais real.

Eram as lembranças que sempre voltavam para me assombrar.

Vi uma luz se acender na casa da Sakura. Ela foi até a janela e espiou na minha direção. Não acendi a minha. Sentei na beira da cama, meu corpo ainda quente. A luz inundou seu rosto, e vi os lábios dela se movendo.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Sakura, cruzando os braços.

Ela era tão bonita que chegava a me irritar.

Mas eu também ficava irritado com o fato de que meus gritos provavelmente a acordavam todas as noites. Caminhei até a janela, meus olhos ainda carregando a culpa por não ter estado com Shinki e Shion.

— Vai dormir — eu disse.

— Tá — respondeu ela.

Mas ela não voltou para a cama. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela, e eu me encostei na minha.

Ficamos olhando um para o outro até nossos corações desacelerarem, e Sakura fechou os olhos.

Silenciosamente, agradeci a ela por não ter me deixado sozinho.

. . .

 _Sakura_

— Estão dizendo por aí que você está trepando com aquele idiota — falou Ino ao telefone alguns dias depois do pesadelo do Gaara. Eu não o tinha visto desde então, mas não parava de pensar nele.

— Jura que estão dizendo isso?

— Não, mas eu preferia que fosse isso em vez do Naruto choramingando que você deixou outro cara cortar sua grama, embora eu tenha oferecido o Deidara para aparar o seu matagal. Mas, me conta, você está bem? Devo me preocupar que nem o Naruto?

— Eu estou bem.

— Porque aquele Gaara é um babaca, Sah. — Era triste perceber a preocupação em cada palavra que ela dizia. Eu odiava o fato de ela estar preocupada comigo.

— Eu só converso com ele — eu disse baixinho. — Sobre Sasuke, só converso com ele.

— Você pode conversar comigo também.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas é diferente. Gaara perdeu a esposa e o filho.

Ino ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Eu não sabia disso.

— Duvido que alguém saiba. Acho que as pessoas o julgam pela aparência.

— Olha só, Sah. Vou dizer uma coisa que você pode não gostar, mas ser sua melhor amiga significa que tenho que ser honesta com você, mesmo quando não quer ouvir. É triste, muito triste saber que o Gaara perdeu a família. Mas como você consegue confiar nesse cara? E se ele tiver inventado essa história?

— O quê? Ele não inventou essa história.

— Como você sabe?

 _Porque os olhos dele são assombrados como os meus._

— Por favor, não se preocupe, Ino.

— Amiga... — Ino suspirou ao telefone. Por um momento, pensei em desligar, algo que nunca tinha feito com ela. — Você acabou de voltar à cidade, sei que está sofrendo. Mas esse tal de Gaara é uma pessoa ruim. Ele é violento. E acho que você precisa de estabilidade na sua vida. Você já pensou em fazer terapia ou algo do tipo?

— Não.

— Por quê?

Porque, supostamente, a terapia ajuda a pessoa a seguir em frente, e eu não queria seguir em frente. Eu ansiava por voltar ao passado.

— Olha, preciso ir. Falamos depois, tá?

— Sah...

— Tchau, Ino. Te amo. — Amava mesmo, apesar de não estar gostando muito dela naquele momento.

— Também te amo.

Assim que desliguei, fui até a janela observar o entardecer. Uma tempestade se formava. Uma parte de mim gostava disso, porque a grama ia crescer mais rápido com a chuva — o que significava que Gaara teria que voltar logo para me ver.

. . .

No sábado à noite, eu me sentei na varanda com a caixa em formato de coração da mamãe e li pela milésima vez suas cartas de amor. Gaara estava cortando a grama, o que não poderia me deixar mais feliz. Quando Naruto estacionou o carro na frente da casa, guardei tudo e escondi a caixa num canto. Senti um estranho constrangimento ao me dar conta de que Naruto estava prestes a dar de cara com o Gaara ali.

Quando o motor foi desligado e Naruto saiu do carro, sorri timidamente e me levantei.

— E aí, cara, o que veio fazer aqui? — perguntei. Ele olhou para o Gaara imediatamente e franziu o cenho.

— Estava indo pra casa e pensei em parar aqui e ver se você e Sarada não querem jantar ou comer uma pizza.

— Nós já pedimos pizza, e Sarada está vendo Frozen pela segunda vez.

Ele se aproximou, ainda com a cara fechada.

— A grama não parece tão alta.

— Naruto — repreendi, com a voz baixa.

— Por favor, me diga que você não está dando dinheiro pra esse cara, Sah. Ele provavelmente vai comprar drogas ou algo do tipo.

— Não seja ridículo.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Ridículo? Estou sendo realista. Não sabemos nada sobre ele, exceto que trabalha com o louco do Orochimaru. Olha pra ele. Parece um psicopata, assassino, Hitler ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Dá medo.

— Se você parar com essa bobagem, pode entrar e comer um pedaço de pizza. Senão, é melhor nos falarmos outra hora, Naruto.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Vou entrar e dar um oi pra Sarada. Depois vou largar do seu pé. — Naruto respirou fundo e entrou na casa com as mãos no bolso. Quando saiu, me deu um sorriso cauteloso. — Você está diferente, Sah. Não sei por que, mas você está agindo de maneira muito estranha desde que voltou. É como se eu não te conhecesse.

 _Talvez você nunca tenha me conhecido._

— Falamos depois, tá?

Ele assentiu e foi para o carro.

— Ei — gritou ele na direção do Gaara, que olhou de volta, estreitando os olhos. — Você esqueceu de cortar do lado esquerdo.

Gaara piscou e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Naruto saiu com o carro.

Quando terminou, Gaara foi até a varanda e me deu um meio-sorriso.

— Sakura?

— Sim?

— Será que eu... — Ele gaguejou e pigarreou, coçando a barba, e se aproximou de mim. Vi o suor escorrendo do couro cabeludo até a testa, e tive uma vontade enorme de passar a mão ali para enxugá-lo.

— Será que eu o quê? — sussurrei, olhando mais tempo do que deveria para os lábios dele. Ele deu mais um passo em minha direção, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Prendi a respiração e simplesmente fiquei olhando para ele. Inclinei a cabeça bem devagar, e os olhos de Gaara também pareceram se deter em minha boca.

— Será que eu... — gaguejou ele de novo.

— Será que... — repeti.

— Você acha que...

— Eu acho que...

Ele olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos. Meu coração não sabia se desacelerava ou se disparava com toda força.

— Será que eu posso usar seu chuveiro? Estou sem água quente.

Um leve suspiro saiu dos meus lábios, e assenti.

— Sim, um banho, é claro. — Ele sorriu e me agradeceu. — Você pode pegar uma roupa do Sasuke emprestada, assim nem precisa ir até sua casa.

— Não precisa fazer isso.

— Mas eu quero. Eu quero.

Entramos. Fui até meu quarto e separei uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom para Gaara.

Em seguida, peguei esponja e toalhas para ele.

— Aqui está. Tem sabonete e xampu no banheiro. Desculpe, mas são femininos.

Ele riu.

— Aposto que são melhores do que o meu cheiro nesse momento.

Não tinha ouvido sua risada antes. Era um som muito bem-vindo.

— Tá. Olha, se precisar de mais alguma coisa, dê uma olhada no armário embaixo da pia.

Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

— Obrigado.

— De nada.

Ele mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e entrou no banheiro. Um suspiro escapou do meu peito quando fui buscar Sarada e colocá-la para dormir.

Precisava me ocupar até que Gaara saísse do banho.

Caminhei pelo corredor na direção do banheiro e parei quando cheguei na porta. Gaara estava em pé, diante da pia, vestindo só a calça de moletom que dei para ele. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e o prendeu no topo da cabeça em um coque estilo samurai. Em seguida, levou a gilete até a área acima dos lábios, o que fez meu corpo se retrair.

— Você vai fazer a barba?

Ele parou e olhou em minha direção antes de raspar o bigode. Depois, aparou a barba até que ela ficasse bem curta, quase invisível.

— Você fez a barba. — Suspirei, olhando para aquele homem que era tão diferente há alguns minutos. Os lábios dele pareciam mais grossos, os olhos mais, brilhantes.

Gaara voltou a concentrar sua atenção no espelho, analisando seu rosto despido.

— Não quero parecer um assassino. Ou pior, Hitler.

Meu estômago se revirou.

— Você ouviu o que Naruto disse.

Ele não respondeu.

— Você não parece Hitler — continuei, forçando-o a se virar em minha direção, admirando cada movimento de seu corpo. Tentei pôr meus pensamentos dispersos em ordem. — O comentário dele não faz o menor sentido, porque você sabe que Hitler tinha... — Coloquei o dedo debaixo do nariz. — ... Ele tinha um bigodinho. E você... — Passei a mão pelo meu queixo. — ... Você tinha uma barba bem estilo lenhador. Naruto estava sendo... não sei... estava tentando me proteger, de uma forma muito estranha. Ele é como um irmão mais velho. Mas não foi legal ele ter dito aquilo. Passou dos limites.

O rosto de Gaara ficou paralisado; seus olhos se fixaram nos meus. Ele tinha um porte tão rijo que era difícil não apreciá-lo. Pegou a camiseta, vestiu-a e, em seguida, passou por mim, roçando meu ombro.

— Mais uma vez, obrigado — disse ele.

— E, mais uma vez, de nada.

— É difícil? Olhar pra mim usando as roupas dele?

— Sim. Mas ao mesmo tempo me dá vontade de te abraçar, porque seria como abraçar o Sasuke.

— Isso é estranho. — Ele sorriu, brincando.

— Eu sou estranha.

Quando ele me abraçou, eu derreti. Não esperava por aquilo. Não fiquei triste, o que era surpreendente. A forma como ele encostou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça e passou a mão pelas minhas costas, bem devagar, me trouxe uma paz que eu não sentia há muito tempo. Eu me senti egoísta por querer abraçá-lo ainda mais forte, pois não estava preparada para abandonar minha solidão. Durante aqueles minutos com Gaara, não consegui pensar no quão solitária eu era. Por alguns instantes silenciosos, encontrei o conforto de que eu sentia tanta falta.

Não percebi que estava chorando até sentir os dedos dele secando minhas lágrimas. Estávamos muito próximos, e minha mão agarrava a camiseta dele, enquanto as dele me puxavam para mais perto de seu corpo. Ele abriu os lábios, também abri os meus, e nós ficamos ali, respiramos o mesmo ar, juntos.

Fechamos os olhos e permanecemos em silêncio. Não sei se foi a boca dele que tocou a minha primeiro, ou o contrário, mas elas se encontraram. Não nos beijamos; simplesmente ficamos ali, unidos, um liberando ar para o pulmão do outro, impedindo que ambos caíssemos na escuridão.

Gaara inspirava; eu expirava.

Pensei em beijá-lo.

— Minha água quente não acabou — disse ele, suavemente.

— Sério?

— Sério.

Pensei em beijá-lo de novo.

Olhei para aqueles olhos sombrios e vi um pouquinho de vida. Meu coração disparou, sem querer deixá-lo ir embora tão cedo.

— É melhor eu ir — disse ele.

— É melhor você ir.

Pensei novamente na minha vontade de beijá-lo.

— A não ser que você fique — sugeri.

— A não ser que eu fique.

— Minha melhor amiga disse que eu deveria usar o sexo para tentar seguir em frente depois da morte do Sasuke. — Suspirei. — Não estou pronta para esquecê-lo. Não estou pronta pra seguir em frente. Mas eu quero isso. — Suspirei novamente. — Quero você aqui comigo, porque isso me ajuda. Isso me faz lembrar como é me sentir desejada. — Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada pela minha confissão. — Sinto falta de alguém cuidando de mim.

Os lábios do Gaara roçaram na minha orelha, e ele falou baixinho:

— Vou te ajudar. Vou te ajudar a não se esquecer dele. Vou te ajudar a lembrar. Vou cuidar de você.

— Vamos nos lembrar deles usando um ao outro?

— Só se você quiser.

— Isso me parece uma ideia horrível, mas cheia de boas intenções.

— Uma parte enorme de mim sente falta da Shion todos os dias. E abraçar você... — ele deslizou a língua gentilmente pelo meu lábio inferior — ... me faz lembrar de como era abraça-la.

— Sentir as batidas do seu coração... — coloquei a palma da mão no peito dele — ... me faz lembrar das batidas do coração dele.

— Passar a mão pelo seu cabelo... — seus dedos percorreram os fios, me fazendo suspirar — ... me ajuda a lembrar dos dela.

— Sentir sua pele na minha... — levantei a camisa dele bem devagar — ... me lembra a dele.

Ergui a cabeça e estudei seu rosto. O queixo quadrado e bem-definido, as pequenas rugas no canto dos olhos. A respiração ofegante. Todos na cidade tinham certeza de que ele corria para fugir de seu passado, mas isso estava muito longe de ser verdade. Gaara corria para se lembrar dele. Não queria se tornar um atleta. Se quisesse, não teria tanta tristeza em seu olhar.

— Então, brinca de faz de conta comigo por um tempo — murmurei antes de aproximar ainda mais meus lábios dos dele. — Me ajuda a lembrar do Sasuke hoje — sussurrei, um pouco envergonhada.

Seu quadril se esfregou no meu, suas pupilas se dilataram. Gaara levou a mão direita à parte de baixo das minhas costas, forçando-me a pressionar meu corpo contra o dele. Senti sua ereção entre minhas coxas, e meu corpo se derreteu. _Sim_. Encostamo-nos na parede mais próxima. Ele apoiou a mão esquerda com o punho fechado acima da minha cabeça. Seu rosto se aproximou do meu, e ele soltou um suspiro profundo.

— Não deveríamos...

 _Sim._

Abri a boca e mordisquei seu lábio inferior enquanto passava a mão pela sua calça, tocando sua ereção. _Isso_. Gaara soltou um gemido e pressionou seu corpo ainda mais no meu. Senti sua língua lamber meu pescoço, me fazendo tremer. _Faz isso de novo_.

Sua mão deslizou por dentro do meu vestido, chegando até a parte interna da coxa. Quando seus dedos abriram caminho pela minha calcinha molhada, meu coração disparou. _Isso, isso_ …

Gemi quando ele afastou a calcinha e introduziu seu dedo em mim.

Nossas bocas se encontraram, e Gaara sussurrou um nome, mas eu não consegui distingui-lo. Também murmurei o nome de alguém, mas não tinha certeza se era o dele. Ele me possuía, me beijava, sua língua explorando cada parte de mim. Gaara introduziu mais um dedo e começou a circular meu clitóris com outro.

— Meu Deus, isso é tão bom... — gemeu ele, sentindo minha excitação, sentindo meu corpo.

Meus dedos se esgueiraram para dentro de sua cueca boxer e comecei a movê-los para cima e para baixo, ouvindo seus gemidos de prazer.

— Perfeito — murmurou ele, os olhos fechados e a respiração entrecortada. — Absolutamente perfeito.

Era errado.

Mas era tão bom.

Minha mão se movia cada vez mais rápido, e seus dedos acompanhavam meu ritmo. Nós dois ofegamos juntos, nos perdendo, nos encontrando, perdendo as pessoas que amamos, encontrando-as. Naquele instante, eu o amei, porque era como amar Sasuke. Naquele instante, eu o odiei, porque sabia que tudo era uma grande mentira. Mas não conseguia parar de tocá-lo. Não conseguia parar de ansiar por ele. Não conseguia parar de desejá-lo.

Nós dois juntos era uma ideia terrível. Éramos instáveis, estávamos destruídos, não havia como negar. Ele era o trovão, e eu, a nuvem escura.

Estávamos a segundos de criar a tempestade perfeita.

— Mamãe. — Ouvi uma voz frágil atrás de mim. Tive um sobressalto e me afastei de Gaara, ajeitando meu vestido, confusa. Meus olhos se viraram para o corredor, onde vi a sombra de Sarada.

— Oi, filha, o que aconteceu? — perguntei, passando a mão pela boca, limpando-a. Corri até ela.

Sarada segurava Bubba e bocejava.

— Não consigo dormir. Você pode ficar comigo e com o Bubba?

— Claro. Já estou indo, tá?

Ela concordou e voltou para o quarto. Quando virei para trás, vi culpa nos olhos de Gaara enquanto ele arrumava a calça.

— É melhor eu ir — murmurou ele.

— É melhor você ir.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um capítulo, e eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leem e acompanham a adaptação e em especial a minha fofurinha do meu coração Nega Uchiha e a boneca da Bela 21 pelos comentários de sempre._

 _Tchau Brigaduuu!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ Brittainy C. Cherry _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

Capítulo 10

Gaara

Devíamos ter parado naquela noite. Devíamos ter pensado que era horrível nos lembrar de Sasuke e Shion dessa forma, usando um ao outro. Éramos como bombas relógios, prestes a explodir.

Mas não nos importamos.

Quase todos os dias, ela me beijava.

Quase todos os dias, eu retribuía o seu beijo.

Ela me contou a cor favorita dele. _Verde_.

Contei qual era o prato favorito de Shion. _Massa_.

Algumas noites, eu saía pela janela do meu quarto e ia para o dela. Em outras, era ela que escapulia para minha cama. Quando eu entrava no quarto, ela nem afastava os lençóis. Quase nunca me deixava deitar do lado dele na cama. Eu entendia aquilo muito mais do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar.

Ela se despia e fazia amor com seu passado.

Eu a penetrava e fazia amor com meus fantasmas.

Não era certo, mas mesmo assim fazia sentido.

A alma dela estava ferida, e a minha, devastada.

Mas quando estávamos juntos, doía menos. Quando estávamos juntos, o passado não parecia tão doloroso. Junto dela, nunca me senti, nem por um momento, sozinho.

Tinha dias em que eu estava bem. E muitos dias em que eu sentia a dor escondida dentro de mim, sem se manifestar. E havia os dias das grandes recordações. Era aniversário da Shion, e eu sofri muito naquela noite.

Os demônios do passado, que ficavam enterrados no fundo da minha alma, estavam sendo exorcizados. Sakura foi ao meu quarto. Eu devia tê-la mandado embora. Devia ter deixado a escuridão me engolir.

 _Mas eu não podia deixá-la sozinha._

O corpo dela estava embaixo do meu, e trocávamos carícias. Os olhos de Sakura sempre me deixavam maravilhado. Assim como seu cabelo esparramado pelo meu travesseiro.

— Você é deslumbrante — sussurrei, antes de erguer seu queixo para que sua boca encontrasse meus lábios.

Naquela noite, ela era minha droga. Minha alucinação.

Eu adorava o gosto de morango do gloss em seus lábios.

Adorava seu corpo nu, que se arqueava quando meus lábios exploravam seu pescoço.

— Você tem ideia do quanto seus olhos são lindos? — perguntei, sentando-me e prendendo-a embaixo de mim.

Ela sorriu novamente. _Isso também é lindo_. Passei os dedos pelas curvas de seu corpo.

— São só verdes — respondeu ela, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Ela estava errada. Eles eram muito mais que verdes, e a cada noite eu percebia mais um detalhe enquanto a tinha em meus braços. De perto, dava para perceber o tom dourado em torno das íris.

— São lindos.

Não havia nada nela que não fosse lindo.

Passei a língua por seus mamilos rijos, e ela gemeu. Sakura parecia derreter em minhas mãos, suplicando que eu explorasse seus medos mais profundos e seus sabores mais doces. Coloquei as mãos em suas costas e a levantei, e nós dois nos vimos sentados no quarto escuro.

Fiquei admirando a beleza de seus olhos enquanto abria suas pernas. Sakura assentiu, permitindo que eu desse a ela exatamente o que ela veio buscar no meu quarto.

Peguei uma camisinha no criado-mudo e a coloquei.

— Como você quer? — perguntei.

— Como assim?

Meus lábios repousaram nos dela, e sussurrei:

— Posso ser agressivo. Ou gentil. Posso fazer você chorar ou gritar. Posso foder com tanta força que você nem vai conseguir se mexer. Ou posso ir tão devagar que você vai pensar que estou apaixonado. Então, você decide. Você que manda. — Acariciei a base de suas costas. Eu precisava que ela mandasse em mim. Precisava que ela tomasse a decisão, porque eu já estava perdendo a noção da realidade.

— Nossa, que cavalheiro! — respondeu ela, nervosa.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

Suspirando, ela evitou olhar para mim.

— Gentil e devagar... como se você me amasse — sussurrou, tentando não soar tão desesperada.

Não falei nada, mas era exatamente disso que eu precisava.

Era exatamente assim que eu faria amor com Shion em seu aniversário.

Meu Deus, minha cabeça estava uma zona.

Os pensamentos de Sakura eram como cópias exatas dos meus. E isso me dava medo.

Como duas pessoas tão imperfeitas e tão devastadas conseguiram estabelecer uma ligação?

No início, penetrei Sakura bem devagar, observando as reações de seu corpo ao meu. Os olhos dela se fecharam quando fui mais fundo, os lábios se abriram, gemendo. Pensei que estava numa plantação de morangos quando passei novamente a língua por seu lábio inferior.

Minhas mãos tremiam, mas controlei meu nervosismo e me concentrei em Sakura. Ela respirou fundo e apoiou a mão no meu peito. Abriu os olhos e fixou-os nos meus, como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver. Ambos estávamos morrendo de medo de nos perdermos naquele pequeno momento de consolo.

Será que ela o via quando olhava para mim? Será que ela lembrava dos olhos dele?

Eu sentia o coração dela bater tão rápido quanto o meu, tão intenso.

— Posso passar a noite aqui? — sussurrou ela ao apoiar as costas na cabeceira da cama.

— Claro. — Suspirei, passando minha língua em seus ouvidos, massageando seus seios. _Ela não deveria passar a noite aqui_. Mas eu queria. Estava tão apavorado com a ideia de ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos que a resposta escapou da minha boca, suplicante. — Podemos brincar de faz de conta até de manhã.

 _Ela não deveria passar a noite aqui. O que você está fazendo?!_

 _Mais forte_. Nós dois queríamos mais e mais, nossos olhos fixos um no outro o tempo todo.

Nossos quadris se movendo em harmonia.

— Isso, assim... — Ela estava ofegante. As batidas dos nossos corações se tornaram mais rápidas enquanto eu a penetrava, e ela arquejou, pedindo mais. Por um breve momento, deixamos nossos corpos se tornarem um só.

— Sasuke… — sussurrou ela, mas eu não liguei.

— Shion… — murmurei, e ela não se importou.

Nós erámos completamente loucos.

 _Mais fundo_. Puxei os cabelos dela, e seus dedos envolveram os meus. Aos poucos fui me tornando mais agressivo, mais incontrolável.

— Porra. — Eu adorava estar entre as pernas dela, amava o suor que escorria por seu corpo. Era bom demais estar dentro da Sakura, era seguro.

 _Mais rápido_. Queria senti-la por inteiro. Queria me enterrar fundo nela, para que ela nunca se esquecesse de que eu era o cara que a fazia fugir da realidade. Queria trepar com ela como se ela fosse minha amante, e eu, o dela.

Levantei sua perna esquerda e a apoiei em meu ombro. Quando ela pediu que fizéssemos amor com mais força, permiti que ela sentisse cada centímetro meu.

Será que ela se deu conta disse? Ela falou mesmo _fazer amor_? Sei que foi isso que combinamos, mas ouvir essas palavras da sua boca fizeram com que eu perdesse o foco por um momento.

Eu não era o Sasuke.

Ela não era a Shion.

Mas, meu Deus, era tão bom mentir para nós mesmos.

Ela estava ofegante, e eu gostava da maneira como a cabeça dela se inclinava para trás na cabeceira. E também de suas unhas cravadas na minha pele, como se nunca mais quisesse se afastar. Depois, ela piscou, e vi que tentava conter as lágrimas. Seu esforço para não derramá-las buscava uma válvula de escape. Em vez de dar vazão a elas, Sakura apenas respirou fundo.

 _Mais devagar_. Sakura perguntou mais uma vez se podia realmente passar a noite comigo.

Provavelmente estava com medo de que eu a mandasse embora logo depois, o que a forçaria a encarar a solidão. E eu estava só. O temor da rejeição marejava seus olhos. Mas prometi que sim e não iria voltar atrás. Eu via naqueles olhos verdes que ela odiava ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Tínhamos isso em comum.

 _Mais gentil_.

Tínhamos muitas coisas em comum.

Deitei-a na cama e permaneci dentro dela, mas me movi devagar, com cuidado.

— Posso parar — eu disse, vendo as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

— Por favor, não pare — suplicou ela, balançando a cabeça. Cravou novamente as unhas nas minhas costas, como estivesse se agarrando a algo que, na verdade, não existia mais.

 _Isso é apenas um sonho_.

— Estamos sonhando, Sakura. Estamos sonhando. Não é real.

Ela levantou o quadril.

— Não, continue.

Enxuguei suas lágrimas e parei.

Era errado.

Ela estava destroçada.

Eu também.

Saí de dentro dela e me sentei na beirada da cama, minhas mãos agarrando o colchão. Os lençóis amassados. Ela se sentou do outro lado. Estávamos de costas um para o outro, mas ainda assim eu podia jurar que sentia seu coração bater.

— O que há de errado com a gente? — sussurrou.

Passei os dedos pela testa e, suspirando, disse:

— Tudo.

— Hoje era dia de ter uma daquelas grandes recordações? — ela quis saber.

Assenti, mesmo sabendo que ela não ia ver.

— O aniversário dela.

Ela riu. Eu me virei e vi que ela enxugava as lágrimas.

— Foi o que pensei.

Ela se levantou e vestiu a calcinha e o sutiã.

— Como você sabia?

Ela veio até mim e ficou de pé entre minhas pernas. Seus olhos me estudando, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. Colocou a mão no meu peito, sentindo as batidas rápidas do meu coração. Aproximou seus lábios dos meus, sem me beijar, apenas para sentir minha respiração.

— Percebi o quanto você precisava dela. Vi nos seus olhos sombrios que estava desapontado por eu não ser a Shion.

— Sakura... — falei, sentindo-me culpado.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

— Tudo bem. — Pegou a camiseta e a vestiu no. Colocou o short do pijama e foi até a janela para sair. — Acho que você também percebeu o quão desapontada eu estava por você não ser ele.

— Talvez seja melhor pararmos com isso.

Sakura fez um rabo de cavalo e sorriu.

— Sim. Talvez. — Ela subiu na janela. — Mas acho que, provavelmente, não vamos parar.

Nós dois estamos viciados no passado. Até mais.

Eu caí na cama e soltei um gemido, sabendo que ela estava certa.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um, pq? Pq me_

 _Espero que gostem_ _ **s2**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ _Brittainy C. Cherry_ _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 11_

 _SAKURA_

— Então você está saindo com aquele Gaara Sabaku, certo? — perguntou Mei em um dos encontros do clube do livro.

Ergui a sobrancelha enquanto segurava meu exemplar de Mulherzinhas.

— O quê?

— Ah, querida, não precisa ficar com vergonha. Todo mundo na vizinhança já viu vocês juntos. Não se preocupe, pode contar tudo pra gente. Ninguém vai comentar nada.

 _Claro._

— Ele corta a grama do meu jardim. Nós mal nos conhecemos.

— É por isso que outro dia você saiu da casa dele pela janela à uma da manhã? Por que ele corta a grama do seu jardim? — perguntou uma mulher que eu mal conhecia.

— Desculpe, quem é você?

— Karin. Sou nova na cidade.

Precisei me esforçar muito para me controlar. Ela havia se adequado perfeitamente aos hábitos locais.

— Então é verdade? Você pulou da janela dele? Falei para Karin que eu não podia acreditar nisso. Você acabou de perder seu marido e não iria manchar a memória dele com outro homem — interveio Mei. — Seria como dar um tapa na cara do seu casamento. Como se vocês tivessem escrito os votos de casamento na areia, e não no coração.

Meu estômago se revirou.

— Talvez devêssemos falar sobre o livro — sugeri.

Mas elas continuaram a fazer perguntas. Perguntas para as quais eu não tinha respostas. Perguntas que eu não queria responder. Isso se prolongou durante toda a noite e tudo parecia se passar em câmera lenta. Quando acabou, me senti infinitamente feliz.

— Tchau, meninas! — despediu-se Konan, acenando. — Lembrem-se de ler Cinquenta tons de cinza em duas semanas. Tragam anotações.

Acenei para todas. No final da noite, não tínhamos falado nada sobre o livro, e eu me senti extremamente menosprezada por todas aquelas mulheres.

 **. . .**

23 de agosto.

Para a maioria das pessoas era só uma data. Para mim, era muito mais do que isso.

Era aniversário do Sasuke.

Dia de ter grandes recordações.

Eu deveria lidar melhor com elas. As pequenas lembranças normalmente doíam mais.

Apoiei-me na árvore do meu jardim e olhei para o céu brilhante, os raios de sol iluminando tudo. Sarada brincava com Zeus numa pequena piscina de plástico que eu tinha comprado. Gaara estava construindo uma mesa de jantar em seu galpão.

Não sei de onde veio, mas uma pluma branca pousou em mim. Uma pluma pequena, delicada, que adentrou minha alma. Um sentimento de perda esmagador me dominou, e eu levei a palma da mão à testa, batendo nela repetidas vezes. Meu coração disparou no peito, as lembranças de Sasuke me inundaram. Afoguei-me nelas. Não conseguia respirar, minhas costas deslizando pela árvore, tremendo incontrolavelmente.

— Me perdoa. — Chorei por mim. Por Sasuke. — Desculpe se eu não consegui... — gritei de dor, fechando os olhos.

Senti duas mãos no meu ombro e pulei, assustada.

— Shhh, sou eu — murmurou Gaara ao se sentar no chão e me abraçar. — Estou aqui.

Puxei a camiseta dele e molhei-a com minhas lágrimas.

— Eu não consegui salvá-lo, não consegui. — Eu gemia. — Ele era tudo para mim, e eu não o salvei. Ele lutou por mim, e eu... — Não consegui dizer mais nada. Não consegui achar as palavras certas no meu coração sufocado.

— Shh, Sakura. Estou aqui. Estou aqui. — A voz dele me confortava, mas eu desabei completamente. Meu primeiro surto em muito tempo. Agarrei-me a Gaara, suplicando silenciosamente que ele não me abandonasse.

Ele me abraçou com mais força.

Em seguida, senti mãos pequenas em meu corpo. Sarada estava tentando me trazer algum conforto.

— Sinto muito, minha querida — sussurrei, tremendo, abraçada a Gaara e a minha filha. — Mamãe sente muito.

— Tá tudo bem, mamãe — consolou ela. — Tudo bem.

Mas ela estava errada.

Nada estava bem.

E eu não tinha certeza de que um dia ficaria.

Choveu naquela noite. Fiquei sentada no quarto por um tempo, só de roupão, vendo o dilúvio cair. Chorei com a chuva, sem conseguir me controlar. Sarada estava dormindo no outro quarto, e Gaara deixou que Zeus passasse a noite com ela.

Faça isso parar, supliquei ao meu coração. Faça essa dor parar.

Pulei a janela e fui até a casa do Gaara. Fiquei encharcada em segundos, mas não me importei. Dei uma leve batida na janela dele, e ele a abriu, sem camisa, me encarando por alguns segundos. Seus braços se apoiaram no parapeito da janela, o que deixou seus músculos à mostra.

— Hoje não — disse ele baixinho. — Vá pra casa, Sakura.

Meus olhos ardiam de tanto chorar. Meu coração doía de saudade.

— Hoje — retruquei.

— Não.

Desamarrei meu roupão e o deixei cair no chão. Fiquei na chuva só de calcinha e sutiã.

— Sim.

— Meu Deus — murmurou ele, abrindo a janela. — Entre.

Obedeci. Uma poça de água se formou aos meus pés. Eu tremia de frio. De dor.

— Pergunte como eu quero hoje.

— Não. — A voz de Gaara era ríspida, e ele não olhava para mim.

— Quero que você me ame hoje.

— Sakura...

— Você pode ser agressivo, se quiser.

— Pare.

— Olhe para mim, Gaara.

— Não.

— Por que não? — perguntei, aproximando-me quando ele deu as costas para mim. — Você não me quer?

— Você sabe a resposta.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Você não me acha bonita? Não sou tão bonita quanto ela? Tão boa quanto...

Ele se virou rapidamente e segurou meus ombros.

— Não faça isso, Sakura.

— Me come agora, por favor... — implorei, os dedos deslizando por seu peitoral. — Por favor, faça amor comigo.

— Não posso.

Bati em seu peito.

— Por que não? — As lágrimas começaram a deixar minha visão embaçada.

— Por que não? Deixei você me tocar quando a quis, deixei você trepar comigo

quando precisou. Deixei... — Minhas palavras se transformaram em soluços. —

Deixei você... Por que não...

Ele agarrou meus pulsos, impedindo-me de continuar batendo em seu peito.

— Porque você não está bem. Está completamente devastada hoje.

— Só faça amor comigo.

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Porque não posso.

— Isso não é resposta.

— É, sim.

— Não, não é. Pare de ser covarde. Me diga, por que não? Por que não?

— _Porque eu não sou ele!_ — berrou Gaara, fazendo meu corpo estremecer.

— Não sou

Sasuke, Sakura. Não sou o que você quer.

— Mas você pode ser. Você pode ser ele.

— Não — respondeu, rispidamente. — Não posso.

Eu o empurrei

— Eu te odeio! — gritei, minha garganta queimando, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. — Eu te odeio! — Mas eu não estava falando com Gaara. — Eu te odeio por ter me deixado! Eu te odeio por ter ido embora. Não consigo respirar.

Não consigo...

Desabei nos braços do Gaara.

Desabei de uma forma que eu nunca tinha experimentado na vida.

Estremeci, gritei, e uma parte de mim morreu.

Mas Gaara me abraçou, fazendo de tudo para que minha alma sobrevivesse àquela noite.

 **. . .**

Só consegui olhar para o Gaara de novo depois de duas semanas. Fiquei extremamente envergonhada, constrangida pelo que aconteceu na noite do aniversário do Sasuke. Porém, quando ele me chamou para falar sobre a decoração de sua casa, decidi engolir meu medo.

— Você está bem? Parece estranha — observou Gaara quando eu e Sarada chegamos à casa dele. Eu me sentia muito desconfortável, não apenas pela minha atitude, mas também pela forma como desabei diante dele.

— Não. Estou bem — respondi. — Só estou olhando tudo.

Dei um sorriso falso, e ele percebeu na hora.

— Tá. Bem, você pode fazer praticamente tudo o que quiser aqui. Tem sala de estar, sala de jantar, banheiro, meu quarto e a cozinha. E eu adoraria que meu escritório não estivesse tão bagunçado.

Fui até o escritório e vi muitas caixas empilhadas. A mesa estava repleta de coisas e, quando ele saiu com Sarada e Zeus, vi um recibo meio escondido debaixo de uns papéis. Peguei-o e li.

Cinco mil plumas brancas.

Entrega expressa.

Abri uma das caixas, e meu coração quase saiu pela boca ao encontrar outros sacos com plumas. Ele não as encontrou na loja do Sr. Orochimaru. Ele as comprou.

Encomendou milhares delas só para Saradaa não sofrer. Gaara…

— Você vem, Sakura? — escutei-o chamar. Fechei a caixa e corri para fora do escritório.

— Sim, estou aqui. — Pigarreei. — E o galpão? Posso ajeitá-lo também.

— Não. O galpão não... — Ele fez uma pausa e franziu o cenho. — Não.

Entendi na hora.

— Certo... bem, acho que já vi tudo que precisava. Vou fazer alguns esboços e escolher alguns tecidos e cores. Conversamos depois. Preciso ir.

— Você está com pressa.

— Pois é. — Dei uma olhada na direção da Sarada, que parecia estar em um mundo à parte, brincando com Zeus. — Sarada vai dormir na casa de uma amiguinha, e preciso arrumá-la.

Gaara deu um passo em minha direção.

— Você está zangada comigo? — perguntou gentilmente. — Por causa daquela noite?

— Não. — Suspirei — Estou zangada comigo mesma. Você não fez nada de errado.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta, Gaara. Você me ajudou quando eu mais precisava, mas talvez seja melhor pararmos com tudo isso... É óbvio que não estou conseguindo lidar com essa situação.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e baixou os olhos, como se estivesse desapontado.

Em seguida, levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso.

— Quero mostrar uma coisa a vocês.

Gaara nos levou até a parte de trás da casa e segurou a porta dos fundos para passarmos. Ouvi os grilos da noite, e parecia até que eles estavam conversando entre si. Era um som reconfortante.

— Aonde estamos indo? — perguntei.

Ele virou a cabeça, apontando para o bosque e pegando uma lanterna. Não perguntei mais nada. Segurei a mão da Sarada e o segui. Andamos pelo bosque, e ele nos levou cada vez mais para longe.

O céu estava estrelado e, à medida que avançávamos entre as árvores, o cheiro da primavera nos dava as boas-vindas. Abrimos caminho pelo bosque, os galhos estalando aos nossos pés.

— Estamos quase chegando — anunciou ele.

— Mas aonde?

Quando finalmente chegamos, percebi de imediato que aquele era o lugar aonde ele queria nos levar, só pela vista maravilhosa. Levei as mãos à boca, pois tive medo de que, se eu emitisse algum som, aquela beleza desapareceria.

Diante de nós havia um riacho. A correnteza era quase silenciosa, como se as criaturas que navegassem ali estivessem descansando. Atrás do riacho, havia o que parecia ser uma antiga ponte. Flores cresciam nas ruínas, tornando a vista perfeita ao luar.

— Descobri esse lugar com Zeus — contou Gaara, andando até a ponte e sentando-se. — Sempre que preciso esvaziar a cabeça, venho aqui.

Sentei ao lado dele, tirei os sapatos e coloquei os pés na água gelada. Sarada e Zeus brincavam, espirrando água alegremente.

Ele sorriu para mim, e retribuí na mesma hora. Gaara conseguia fazer as pessoas se sentirem valorizadas apenas pelo modo como sorria para elas. Eu queria que ele fizesse isso mais vezes.

— Quando me mudei pra cá, sentia raiva o tempo todo. Sentia falta do meu filho, da minha esposa. Odiava meus pais, mesmo sabendo que eles não tinham feito nada. Por alguma razão, eu achava mais fácil culpá-los, responsabilizá-los pela morte dos dois. Era mais fácil sentir raiva do que ficar triste. O único momento em que não me sentia mal era quando eu vinha aqui e respirava o ar dessas árvores.

Ele estava se abrindo.

Por favor, continue.

— Fico feliz por você ter encontrado algo que te trouxe um pouco de paz.

— Sim. Eu também. — Ele passou a mão pela barba, que estava crescendo bem rápido. — Já que não estamos mais nos "ajudando", você pode vir até aqui, se quiser. Pra encontrar paz.

— Obrigada.

Ele simplesmente assentiu.

Sarada pulou e a água espirrou para todos os lados, praticamente nos encharcando. Mesmo querendo repreendê-la, o sorriso em seu rosto e a agitação de Zeus eram contagiantes.

— Obrigada por trazer a gente aqui, Pluto! Adorei! — gritou ela, erguendo as mãos, animada.

— Venha sempre que quiser.

— Que bom que minha filha gosta de você. Senão, nunca mais nos falaríamos.

— E que bom que o meu cachorro gosta de você. Senão, eu já teria me convencido de que você era uma psicopata. As pessoas sempre devem confiar no instinto dos animais. Os cachorros sabem julgar o caráter de uma pessoa muito melhor que humanos.

— Ah, é?

— Sim. — Ele parou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Por que sua filha me chama sempre de Pluto?

— Ah... Porque da primeira vez que nos encontramos, chamei você de puto. Ela perguntou o que significava e, quando percebi que era uma péssima mãe, disse a ela que tinha dito Pluto, e expliquei que você era grande e desengonçado.

— Então ela acha que sou desengonçado?

— É, pelo visto sim.

Ele riu.

— Bom, isso faz com que eu me sinta bem melhor.

Eu retribuí o sorriso.

— Deveria.

— Bom, se Sarada vai continuar me chamando de Pluto, vou pensar em um nome para ela...

Que tal Fifi? É a namorada do Pluto.

— Somos uma dupla! — disse Sarada, pulando de alegria. — Pluto e Fifi!

Pluto e Fifi!

— Acho que ela gostou da ideia — observei.

— Sakura? — Ele se virou na minha direção, bem sério.

— Sim?

— Sei que não podemos mais fazer as coisas que estávamos fazendo antes, mas será que podemos ser amigos? — perguntou ele, constrangido.

— Achei que você não sabia ter amigos.

— Não sei. — Ele suspirou, coçando a nuca. — Mas espero que você possa me ensinar.

— Por que eu?

— Porque você acredita em coisas boas, mesmo quando seu coração está partido. E eu não consigo me lembrar das coisas boas.

Aquilo me entristeceu.

— Quando foi a última vez que você se sentiu feliz, Gaara?

Ele não respondeu.

O que me entristeceu ainda mais.

— Claro que podemos ser amigos — acrescentei.

Todo mundo merece ter pelo menos um amigo em quem possa confiar seus medos e segredos. Suas culpas e alegrias. Todos merecem ter uma pessoa que vai olhar em seus olhos e dizer: "Você é autossuficiente, você é perfeito, mesmo com todos os seus problemas." Eu achava que Gaara merecia isso muito mais do que os outros. Os olhos dele carregavam muita tristeza, muita dor, e tudo que eu queria era abraçá-lo e dizer que era autossuficiente.

Mas eu não queria ser amiga dele por pena. Não. Queria sua amizade porque, diferente das outras pessoas, ele enxergava além da minha felicidade fingida e, às vezes, me encarava como se dissesse: "Você é autossuficiente, Sakura.

Você é autossuficiente... apesar de todos os problemas."

Ele estreitou os olhos como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez. Fiz o mesmo. Nenhum de nós dois queria piscar. A seriedade daquele momento começou a nos deixar constrangidos. Ele pigarreou, e eu também.

— Fui longe demais? — perguntei.

— Sim, foi. Mudando de assunto... — disse ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo. — Notei que você estava lendo Cinquenta tons de cinza na última vez que cortei a grama do seu jardim.

Ruborizei na hora, e meu ombro esbarrou no dele.

— Não me julgue. É para o clube do livro. E, além do mais, o livro é bom.

— Não estou te julgando. Bom, estou sim, mas só um pouquinho.

— Não fale mal sem ao menos tentar lê-lo.

— É? E quanto do livro você já "tentou"?

Ele me dirigiu um olhar convencido, e juro que meu rosto pareceu pegar fogo.

Sorri, dissimulada, e comecei a andar de volta para casa.

— Você é um babaca — resmunguei. — Vamos, Sarada, você precisa se arrumar para dormir na casa da sua amiguinha.

— Você está indo para o lado errado — observou Gaara.

Parei e virei na direção contrária, passando por ele.

— Você continua sendo um babaca.

Sorri, e ele fez o mesmo. Caminhamos lado a lado de volta para nossas casas,

seguidos por Sarada e Zeus.

Eram dez e meia quando ouvi um barulho alto. Eu me esgueirei para fora da cama e abri a porta. Karui estava parada com os braços cruzados ao lado de Sarada, que ainda vestia pijama, segurando Bubba e sua mochila.

— Karui, o que houve? — perguntei, preocupada. — Sarada, você está bem?

— Ela não respondeu e olhou para o chão, envergonhada. Virei para Karui e insisti: — O que aconteceu?

— O que aconteceu? — sibilou ela. — O que aconteceu é que sua filha achou que era legal contar histórias de zumbis para as outras meninas e deixou todas elas apavoradas. Agora tenho dez crianças na minha casa que não querem dormir com medo de pesadelos!

Fiz uma cara de espanto.

— Sinto muito. Tenho certeza de que ela não fez por mal. Posso ir até lá e falar com as meninas, se você quiser. Certamente foi um mal-entendido.

— Um mal-entendido? — Karui bufou. — Ela começou a imitar um zumbi e disse que ia comer o cérebro das outras! Você me disse que ela não estava traumatizada com a morte do seu marido.

— Ela não está — respondi, sentindo o sangue ferver. Olhei para Sarada e vi as lágrimas caírem. Eu me abaixei e a abracei. — Está tudo bem, querida.

— Obviamente, ela não está bem. Ela precisa de ajuda profissional.

— Sarada, meu amor, tape os ouvidos rápido. — Ela obedeceu. Senti meu sangue ferver e encarei Karui, irada. — Vou dizer uma coisa a você, da melhor maneira possível. Se você falar mais uma vez sobre a minha filha dessa forma, eu quebro a sua cara. Arranco esses seus cabelos falsos de aplique e ainda conto para o seu marido que você está trepando com o entregador do mercado.

— Como você se atreve? — perguntou ela, horrorizada.

— Como eu me atrevo? Como você se atreve a vir até aqui e falar da minha filha assim, dessa forma grosseira e mal-educada? É melhor você ir embora.

— É isso que vou fazer! Talvez seja melhor você não aparecer no nosso clube do livro também. Sua energia e seu estilo de vida não são boas influências. E mantenha sua filha longe da minha filha — ordenou ao se afastar.

— Não se preocupe — berrei. — Vou manter mesmo.

Até as pessoas mais calmas se descontrolam quando alguém fala de seus filhos: isso transforma qualquer mãe num bicho capaz de qualquer coisa para proteger sua cria de todas as feras do mundo. Não me orgulhei do que disse a Karui, mas, do fundo do coração, era exatamente o que eu sentia.

Sentei ao lado de Sarada na sala.

— Mamãe, as meninas falaram que sou esquisita porque gosto de zumbis e múmias. Não quero ser esquisita.

— Você não é esquisita — falei, puxando-a para perto. — Você é perfeita exatamente como é.

— Então por que elas ficaram falando isso? — perguntou ela.

— Porque... — Suspirei, tentando achar as palavras certas. — Porque, às vezes, as pessoas têm dificuldade em aceitar as diferenças. Você sabe que zumbis não existem, certo? — Ela assentiu. — E você não quis amedrontar as outras meninas, quis?

— Não! — respondeu ela, rapidamente. — Eu só queria que elas brincassem comigo como os personagens do Hotel Transilvânia. Não queria assustar ninguém. Só queria que elas fossem minhas amigas.

Meu coração ficou despedaçado.

— Quer brincar com a mamãe? — perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

— Então, que tal assistirmos a um desenho no Netflix e fazermos a nossa própria festa do pijama?

Os olhos dela brilharam, e as lágrimas pararam de cair.

— Podemos ver Os Vingadores? — perguntou.

Ela adorava super-heróis tanto quanto o pai.

— Claro que sim.

Ela dormiu assim que o Hulk apareceu na tela. Coloquei-a na cama e beijei sua testa. Mesmo adormecida, Sarada sorriu e, em seguida, fui para a minha cama em busca dos meus próprios sonhos.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Obrigado a todos que acompanham a adaptação e em especial as lindas da Nega Uchiha (meu pudinzinho) e Bela 21, pelos comentários de sempre. Muito obrigado meninas por sempre aparecerem e deixarem os coment, p mim._

 _Beijos e ate maaais!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ _Brittainy C. Cherry_ _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 12_

 _SAKURA_

— Gaara — murmurei, sem forças. Minha respiração estava ofegante. Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

— Chupa devagar — mandou ele, passando o polegar pelo meu lábio inferior. Em seguida, introduziu o polegar na minha boca, deixando que eu o chupasse lentamente, deslizando-o para dentro e para fora antes que seu dedo percorresse meu pescoço, a alça do meu sutiã, meu decote. Meus mamilos ficaram rijos, suplicando que sua boca os tocasse.

— Você é linda — disse ele. — Você é linda demais.

— Nós não deveríamos... — gemi, sentindo sua ereção contra minha calcinha. Deveríamos sim, eu pensei. — Não deveríamos fazer isso de novo...

Minha respiração estava irregular, desesperada por ele, desesperada para senti-lo dentro de mim. Queria que ele me virasse, abrisse minhas pernas e entrasse com tudo em mim. Ele ignorou meus protestos, exatamente como eu queria que fizesse, puxando meu cabelo com uma mão e passando a outra pelo meu corpo, detendo-se na calcinha de renda preta.

— Você está molhada — observou Gaara, inclinando-se sobre mim, passando a língua pelo meu rosto antes de deslizá-la na minha boca. — Quero provar você inteira. — Seus dedos se esgueiraram pela minha calcinha, tocando meu clitóris através da renda fina.

— Por favor — supliquei, ofegante. Arqueei minhas costas, ansiando que ele removesse a tênue barreira que nos separava.

— Aqui, não — falou ele, fazendo-me sentar. Ele moveu minha calcinha para o lado e se abaixou, deixando sua língua provar minha excitação. Meu quadril involuntariamente se moveu em sua direção, e passei as mãos pelo seu cabelo. Em seguida, Gaara me beijou, permitindo que eu sentisse meu gosto, o gosto dele. — Quero te mostrar uma coisa — murmurou.

Qualquer coisa. Pode me mostrar qualquer coisa.

Meus olhos se fixaram na ereção escondida em sua cueca boxer, e um sorriso se abriu em meus lábios. Ele me levantou da cama, e seu corpo foi de encontro ao meu, levando-nos até a porta mais próxima.

— Tem certeza?

Absoluta, pensei, sem conseguir falar. Meu coração disparou, e tive medo de que ele parasse de bater, incapaz de acompanhar minha vontade, meus desejos.

Eu queria me perder no Gaara. Seu quadril pressionou o meu.

— Quero mostrar o quarto — sussurrou no meu ouvido, movendo a língua para cima e para baixo e depois chupando meu lóbulo.

— Hummm — respondi, ele me conduziu pelo corredor. Havia um quarto à esquerda; eu ainda não havia notado a existência dele. — O que é...?

Ele me silenciou com um beijo.

— É o meu quarto verde — murmurou, abrindo a porta.

— Seu o quê? — Antes mesmo que ele respondesse, olhei em volta e vi um quarto com mobília verde. Chicotes verdes, vibradores verdes, tudo verde. — O quê...? — Eu me calei e continuei olhando ao redor. — Isso é meio estranho...

— Eu sei — admitiu ele com uma voz grave. Quando virei para trás, senti minha garganta queimar com o grito que dei. Eu estava diante de um homem enorme, verde, que me segurava junto de si. Os olhos brilhavam, esverdeados, enquanto ele me erguia. — O incrível Hulk vai te esmagar!

— Puta merda! — murmurei, ainda trêmula por causa daquele pesadelo esquisito. Em segundos, Gaara estava na janela do seu quarto.

— Você está bem?

Baixei os olhos e vi que estava vestindo só uma regata e calcinha, sem sutiã.

Dei um grito, cobrindo o peito com um cobertor.

— Meu Deus, vai embora! — exclamei, desesperada.

— Desculpe! Eu ouvi você gritar e... — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, me encarando. — Você teve um sonho erótico? — Gaara começou a rir, levando as mãos à boca. — Você acabou de ter um sonho erótico.

— Vai embora! — falei, pulando da cama e fechando a cortina.

— Tá bom, safadinha. Eu te alertei sobre esses livros...

Ruborizei na hora e desabei na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol.

Maldito Hulk. Maldito Gaara Sabaku.

 **. . .**

— Você está me evitando o dia todo — comentou Gaara, enquanto mudava algumas mercadorias de lugar na Artigos de Utilidade.

Sentei no balcão, observando o Sr. Orochimaru fazer chá com uma mistura de ervas. Sarada e Zeus estavam correndo pela loja, caçando objetos aleatórios. Passamos a frequentar a loja do Sr. Orochimaru uma vez por semana para tomar chá ou chocolate quente. De vez em quando, ele fazia uma leitura de tarô. Eu estava começando a me apaixonar pelo local.

— Você não tem do que se envergonhar, tenho certeza de que isso acontece com todo mundo — continuou Gaara.

— Do que você está falando? Não estou te evitando. E não sei o que acontece com todo mundo, porque não aconteceu nada comigo. — Bufei, evitando seu olhar. Sempre que nossos olhos se encontravam, eu corava, imaginando sua camisa arrebentando quando ele se transformava no monstro verde.

— Você teve um sonho erótico.

— Não foi um sonho erótico! — falei alto, parecendo um pouco culpada.

Gaara se virou para o Sr. Orochimaru com uma risadinha.

— Sakura teve um sonho erótico ontem à noite.

— Cala a boca, Gaara! — gritei, batendo as mãos no balcão. Meu rosto estava vermelho como um pimentão, e eu parecia queimar por dentro. O Sr. Orochmaru olhou para mim e depois para o chá, acrescentando mais algumas ervas. — Sonhos eróticos são normais.

— O sexo foi bom? — perguntou Gaara, esforçando-se para me irritar ainda mais. Eu estava prestes a dar um tapa na cara dele.

Meus lábios se abriram para negar, mas não consegui. Apoiei o rosto nas mãos e respirei fundo.

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Vamos lá, você tem que nos contar — insistiu, sentando-se ao meu lado. Tentei fugir dele. Gaara segurou meu braço e me forçou a virar em sua direção.

— Ah, merda — murmurou ele.

— Cala a boca, Gaara! — resmunguei de novo, sem conseguir encará-lo.

— Você sonhou que estava transando comigo? — berrou.

Dei um murro instantâneo em seu braço.

— Que reviravolta. — O Sr. Orochimaru gargalhou.

Um sorriso arrogante apareceu nos lábios dele, e era oficial. Eu. Estou. Morrendo! Ele se aproximou de mim e sussurrou:

— Fiz aquilo com a língua em seus lábios?

Corei ainda mais.

— De qual lábio você está falando?

Ele pareceu ainda mais convencido.

— Sua sem-vergonha, safada!

Levantei do banco e olhei para o Sr. Orochimaru.

— Posso levar pra viagem?

— Para com isso, Sakura, preciso saber mais! — disse Gaara, rindo do meu constrangimento. Eu o ignorei e peguei o chá que o Sr. Orochimaru tinha feito, passando-o de uma xícara para um copo de isopor.

— Não quero falar com você — adverti, já saindo da loja. — Vem, Sarada, vamos embora.

— Só mais alguns detalhes! — implorou Gaara quando eu já estava na porta. Respirei fundo e me virei.

— Você me levou para um quarto todo verde onde se transformou num monstro igualmente verde e me detonou. E quando eu digo "detonou", significa em todas as acepções da palavra.

Ele piscou. Piscou de novo. Olhar vago. Olhar vago.

— Como é que é?

A confusão em seu rosto quase me fez gargalhar.

— Você queria saber.

— Você é uma mulher muito, muito estranha.

O Sr. Orochimaru sorriu.

— No verão de 1976, aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo.

— O senhor teve um sonho erótico? — perguntei, confusa.

— Sonho? Não, querida. Eu me refiro a ser detonado em um quarto verde. Momento constrangedor número 5.442 desde que voltei a Meadows Creek.

— Estou indo. Obrigada pelo chá, Sr. Orochimaru.

— Vou cortar a grama mais tarde — avisou Gaara.

Eu sabia que ele não estava dizendo nada de mais, mas, ainda assim, enrubesci.

 **. . .**

Naquela tarde, Ino passou lá em casa porque eu precisava da ajuda dela para escolher alguns tecidos e cores para a decoração do Gaara. Ela sempre teve um bom olhar para os detalhes.

Sentamos na varanda e apresentei os três conceitos diferentes que havia criado para a casa, mas em vez de prestar atenção no trabalho, ela se concentrava no lindo homem que cortava a grama do meu jardim. Sarada estava ao lado dele, ajudando-o a puxar o cortador e tentando convencê-lo de que era melhor do que ele na tarefa. Ela brigava com Gaara o tempo todo, dizendo que ele estava fazendo tudo errado. Ele apenas ria e a provocava também. Ino o avaliou de cima a baixo e ficou impressionada com sua transformação. Ela ainda não o tinha visto depois que ele havia tirado a barba e revelado aquele rosto assimétrico. Até aquele dia, ela também nunca o tinha visto sorrir. A barba do Gaara já estava crescendo de novo e, para ser sincera, eu a preferia grande. Adorava sua barba quase tanto quanto seu sorriso.

— Não estou acreditando. — Ino suspirou. — Quem poderia imaginar que aquele cara grosseiro, idiota e meio hippie pudesse se transformar nesse homem tão... gostoso?

— Bom, todos somos grosseiros e idiotas de vez em quando.

Ela se virou para mim, um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

— Ah, merda, você gosta dele.

— O quê? Não. Ele só me ajuda nas tarefas de casa. Basicamente, só com a grama.

A voz dela ficou mais alta. Ino era simplesmente incapaz de falar baixo.

— Você tem certeza de que é só a grama? Ou ele também ajuda a desentupir seu encanamento usando uma vara bem grande?

— Cala a boca, Ino! — Ruborizei. — Não quero falar sobre isso com você.

Vamos lá, preciso da sua opinião. Qual disposição dos móveis você prefere para a sala de estar e a sala de jantar? Eu queria incorporar umas peças de madeira que ele faz. Gaara trabalha muito com madeira, e pensei...

— A madeira dele é boa? É grossa? Gaara tem um pau bem grande e grosso?

Estreitei os olhos.

— Sua mente é sempre tão suja?

— Sempre, docinho. Sempre. Dá pra perceber que você gosta dele.

— Não, nada disso.

— Você gosta dele.

Senti um frio na barriga. Olhei para Gaara, que também estava olhando para mim, e sussurrei:

— Sim. Eu gosto dele.

— Meu Deus, Sah. Só você pra se apaixonar pelo cara grosseiro que passa por uma completa transformação. Igual ao personagem do Brad Pitt naquele filme... Lendas da paixão. — Ela riu.

— Nossa, como você é espertinha.

— É quase ridículo.

— Quase.

Ela se aproximou de mim e avaliou meu rosto.

— O que é isso?

— Isso o quê?

— Esse sorrisinho estranho. Essa cara de quem fez sexo! Você transou com ele!

— O quê? Não, eu...

— Não tente enganar uma ninfomaníaca, Sah. Você pegou esse cara!

Como uma garotinha que acabou de experimentar o primeiro beijo, eu me rendi.

— Eu peguei esse cara.

— Jesus amado! Aleluia! — Ela se levantou e começou a cantarolar pela varanda. — ALELUIA! ALELUIA! A seca acabou!

Gaara olhou na nossa direção e ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Tudo bem aí, senhoritas?

Puxei Ino para que ela se sentasse e ri.

— Tudo ótimo.

— Incluindo a bunda gostosa dele — murmurou Ino com um sorriso. — Então, como foi?

— Bom, eu até dei um apelido para o brinquedinho dele.

Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, e ela levou a mão ao coração.

— Minha menininha está crescendo. Me conta, qual o apelido?

— O Incrível Hulk.

Ela recuou.

— Desculpa, o quê?

— O Incrí...

— Não, não. Eu ouvi da primeira vez. Você quer dizer aquele monstro verde? Sah, você está trepando com um cara de pau verde? Porque, se estiver, você precisa tomar uma vacina antitetânica. — Ela me olhou de cima a baixo. — E precisa melhorar seus padrões.

Eu gargalhei.

— Posso falar a verdade sem levar bronca?

— Com certeza.

— Nós transamos para nos lembrar do Sasuke e Shion. Nós meio que... usamos o sexo para recordar como era estar com eles.

— Quer dizer que você imaginava que Gaara era Sasuke quando trepava com ele?

— Sim. No começo, foi exatamente isso que fizemos. Mas paramos. Fiquei muito sensível e não consegui lidar com a situação.

— Só que agora você gosta dele.

— Sim. O que é péssimo, porque sei que ele só via a Shion quando estava comigo.

Ino olhou para Gaara.

— Duvido.

— O quê?

— Ele vê você, Sah.

— Como assim?

— Veja bem, esse é o ponto de vista de uma mulher que já dormiu com milhares de caras diferentes, imaginando que a maioria deles era o Channing Tatum. Consigo perceber a diferença quando alguém está pensando em você ou em outra pessoa. Veja a forma como ele olha pra você.

Vi Gaara me observando. Será que ele realmente pensava em mim quando estávamos juntos? E, se isso fosse verdade, porque eu ficava tão feliz com a ideia? Balancei a cabeça, sem querer admitir o que estava realmente acontecendo entre nós dois.

— Mudando de assunto, você e Jiraiya. Como estão as coisas?

— Péssimas. — Ela suspirou, levando a mão ao rosto. — Preciso terminar com ele.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Porque fui babaca e acabei me apaixonando.

Meus olhos brilharam.

— Você está apaixonada.

— Eu sei, é terrível. Bebo toda noite para esquecer. Agora, cala a boca e vamos falar da madeira grande e grossa do Gaara.

Depois de horas rindo e falando sacanagem, Ino e eu finalmente decidimos as cores para cada cômodo da casa dele.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um cap. postado_

 _Muito obrigado a todos que acompanham a adp. E um beijo especial a Nega Uchiha e Valen 123 pelos comentários._

 _Beijooos e até o próximo!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ _Brittainy C. Cherry_ _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 13_

 _SAKURA_

Alguns dias depois, Sai ligou para saber se eu queria sair com ele na sexta-feira. Achei até que ele tinha esquecido, porque já fazia um tempo desde que ele me convidou para dar uma volta pela cidade, mas acho que algumas pessoas são mais lentas mesmo. Na sexta, ele apareceu na minha casa dirigindo a caminhonete da loja do pai. Da janela, observei-o sair do carro e ajeitar a gravata-borboleta. Ele começou a andar na direção da casa, mas depois parou e voltou. Fez isso umas cinco vezes antes de, finalmente, chegar à varanda.

Diante da porta, hesitou, tentando decidir se batia ou não.

Gaara se aproximou por trás de mim e ficou analisando os movimentos de Sai.

— Ahh, você tem um encontro hoje à noite?

Gaara passava uns dias no meu quarto de hóspedes enquanto a casa dele estava sendo pintada. Naquela noite, apresentei a ele algumas ideias e avaliamos minhas sugestões de decoração. Ele não parecia nem um pouco interessado, mas eu estava muito feliz em trabalhar novamente numa coisa que amava.

— Não é bem um encontro — respondi. — Só vamos passear um pouco pela cidade, sair de casa. — Gaara ergueu a sobrancelha. — Por quê? Algum problema? — perguntei.

— Você sabe que pra ele isso é um encontro, não sabe?

— O quê? Não, nada disso. Ele só não quer que eu fique trancada em casa. — Gaara me dirigiu um olhar do tipo "a quem você pensa que está enganando?".

— Cala a boca, Gaa.

— Eu só quero dizer que, na cabeça do nosso amigo stalker, é um encontro, sim.

— O quê? Como assim, stalker? — perguntei baixinho. Gaara olhou para mim, rindo, e se afastou. — Gaara! O que quer dizer com isso?

— Desde que se mudou pra cá, ele tem fama de ser muito... assertivo, só isso.

Eu já o vi seguindo várias garotas na cidade durante as minhas corridas. Ele falou aonde vai te levar?

— Sim, e não é um lugar nada propício a um encontro. Acho que você está totalmente enganado.

— Na reunião do conselho da cidade?

— Exato! — exclamei, animada com a ideia. — E você não levaria alguém à reunião do conselho se quisesse ter um encontro romântico. — Gaara comprimiu os lábios, como se estivesse segurando o riso. — Para com isso! — Ouvi uma batida na porta. — Ele não pode achar que é um encontro, certo?

— Aposto 10 dólares que o stalker vai perguntar, durante o discurso do xerife Shikamaru, se você não quer ir depois da reunião naquele bar-karaokê que sempre tem peixe frito e música pra dançar.

— Você não vai querer me pagar os 10 dólares.

— Isso mesmo, não quero. Mas não faz diferença, porque sei que vou ganhar a aposta — debochou ele, confiante. — O stalker vai dar em cima de você.

Segunda batida na porta.

— Pare de chamá-lo de stalker! — sussurrei, sentindo meu batimento acelerar. — Ele não vai me convidar pra ir ao bar.

— Quer apostar ou não? — perguntou Gaara, estendendo a mão.

Apertei a mão dele.

— Tudo bem, 10 dólares que não é um encontro.

— Ah, Sa-Sa, esse é o dinheiro mais fácil que já ganhei.

O apelido saiu de seus lábios naturalmente. Quando soltei sua mão, tentei disfarçar o quanto isso havia me deixado abalada.

Terceira batida na porta.

— O que foi?

— Você me chamou de Sa-Sa. — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso. — É que... só Sasuke me chamava assim.

— Desculpe. Foi sem querer.

— Não, não. Eu gostei. Senti falta disso... Dei um sorriso. Ficamos nos olhando como se nossos pés estivessem presos no chão. Desviei o olhar para a pequena tatuagem inacabada na mão esquerda de Gaara; às vezes, olhar direto nos olhos dele era muito difícil.

— Eu gostei — repeti.

— Então vou continuar a te chamar assim.

Quarta batida na porta.

— Bom, acho que você deveria...

Gaara inclinou a cabeça na direção da porta. Assenti e corri para abrir a porta para Sai, que estava com um sorriso imenso no rosto, segurando um buquê de flores.

— Oi, Sakura. — Sai me entregou as flores. — Nossa, você está muito bonita. São pra você. Eu estava lá fora e percebi que não tinha comprado nada, nem sei por quê. Então, peguei essas flores do seu jardim. — Ele olhou para Gaara, que estava em pé, perto de nós. — O que esse idiota está fazendo aqui?

— Ah, Sai. Esse é Gaara. Gaara, esse é Sai. A casa do Gaara está sendo pintada, e ele está passando uns dias aqui, comigo e com Sarada.

Gaara estendeu a mão para Sai, com seu belo sorriso no rosto.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sai.

— O prazer é meu — disse Sai, cauteloso.

Gaara deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele, sarcástico.

— Não precisa ser tão formal. Fique à vontade pra me chamar de idiota.

Eu ri. Que babaca.

Sai pigarreou.

— Desculpe pelas flores. Eu deveria ter comprado alguma coisa na cidade, mas...

— Não se preocupe, cara — falou Gaara, ciente de que estava deixando Sai ainda mais desconfortável. — Por que você não entra e senta na sala com a Sakura enquanto eu procuro um vaso para colocar as flores?

— Tá. Tudo bem — concordou Sai, permitindo que eu pegasse as flores da mão dele. — Cuidado. Tem espinhos.

— Não se preocupe. Obrigada, Sai. Sente um pouco, eu já volto.

Gaara já estava rindo quando pus os pés na cozinha.

— Se você continuar a me olhar desse jeito, vou te bater, Gaara. Isso não é um encontro. — Ele riu, dissimulado. — Não mesmo!

— Ele roubou flores do seu jardim pra te dar. É muito mais sério do que eu pensava. Ele te ama. Um amor tipo Bonnie e Clyde.

— Você é muito bobo.

Gaara começou a encher o vaso de água. Quando dei as flores para ele, um espinho espetou meu dedo e praguejei ao ver o sangue.

— Droga!

Ele pegou as flores, ajeitou-as no vaso e segurou minha mão, examinando o pequeno ferimento no meu dedo.

— Não é nada profundo — disse ao limpar o sangue com um pano. Senti um frio na barriga. Tentei ignorá-lo ao máximo, mas a verdade era que cada toque de Gaara era gentil, amável e bem-vindo. — Sai acertou uma coisa — acrescentou ele, olhando para o meu dedo.

— O quê?

— Você está muito bonita. — Ele chegou perto, ainda segurando minha mão. Eu gostava dessa proximidade. Adorava essa proximidade. A respiração dele estava ofegante. — Sa-Sa?

— Sim?

— Seria loucura se eu te beijasse? Quer dizer, se eu beijasse você e não a memória da Shion? — Seus olhos perscrutaram meus lábios. Meu coração disparou quando ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo solto atrás da minha orelha.

Ele pigarreou e se afastou. — Desculpe. Deixa isso pra lá. — Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando dissipar o nervosismo. Não funcionou. Gaara passou a mão pela nuca. — É melhor você voltar para o seu encontro.

— Não é um... — comecei a dizer, mas, quando percebi que ele estava rindo, desisti. — Tenha uma boa noite.

Ele assentiu.

— Você também, Sa-Sa.

. . .

Na tribuna, Naruto discursava sobre a razão pela qual a Artigos de Utilidade deveria ser fechada. Eu me senti mal ao ouvi-lo falar do Sr. Orochimaru, que estava sentado numa fileira ao fundo, mas não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com Naruto.

Eu nunca tinha visto aquele lado do Naruto, de empresário ambicioso. Aquele que diria qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria, mesmo que para isso tivesse que passar por cima de um velhinho bonzinho.

Aquilo me deu nojo.

— Naruto tem bons argumentos para a loja ser fechada. Ele diz que é uma perda de espaço, porque ninguém nunca vai lá — comentou Sai.

— Acho que a loja é ótima.

Ele demonstrou surpresa.

— Você já foi lá?

— Várias vezes.

— E não apareceu nenhuma verruga ou algo do tipo em você? O Sr. Orochimaru pratica vodu e magia negra no quarto dos fundos. Quando Molly, a gata dos Clinton, sumiu, alguém a viu perto da loja. E depois ela se tornou um pit bull.

Sem brincadeira! Até respondia quando a chamavam pelo nome. Foi muito bizarro.

— Você não acredita nisso de verdade, acredita?

— Claro que acredito. Estou até surpreso por você não ter saído de lá com um terceiro olho ou outra coisa estranha.

— Eu saí, sim. É que eu sou ótima com maquiagem.

Ele riu.

— Você me faz rir, Sakura. Eu gosto disso.

Sai ficou me encarando. Ah, não...

Quebrei o clima e apontei para outra pessoa.

— E eles? Qual é a história deles?

Não deu tempo de aguardar a resposta, pois o xerife Shikamaru se dirigiu à tribuna. Na hora em que ele pegou o microfone para falar, eu soube que tinha perdido a aposta e que estava devendo 10 dólares para Gaara. Exatamente como ele disse, Sai se aproximou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

— Eu estava pensando, que tal irmos comer um peixe frito depois? O lugar é muito legal, com música e tal. É divertido.

Sorri. Não queria desapontá-lo. Ele parecia tão esperançoso.

— Bem... — Os olhos de Sai brilhavam de excitação. — Eu adoraria.

Ele tirou o boné da cabeça e bateu-o no joelho.

— Legal, legal, legal, legal.

Sai não conseguia parar de sorrir, e eu não conseguia parar de pensar que acompanhá-lo seria um grande erro. Além do mais, eu já estava 10 dólares mais pobre.

 **. . .**

Sai e eu nos sentamos e ficamos assistindo às pessoas dançando, já meio bêbadas. Eu o fiz contar um pouco da história de cada uma delas. Em determinado momento, ele se virou para mim.

— Espero que esteja se divertindo.

— Estou.

Dei um sorriso.

— Talvez a gente possa repetir esse encontro...

Meu rosto assumiu uma expressão tensa.

— Sai, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas não estou preparada para um novo relacionamento. Você entende? Minha vida está uma bagunça.

Ele riu, nervoso, e assentiu.

— Eu entendo. Só pensei... — Ele colocou a mão no meu joelho, e nossos olhos se encontraram. — Eu tinha que tentar. Tinha que correr o risco.

— Fico feliz por você ter feito isso.

— Você disse que não está pronta para um relacionamento... Tem certeza de que isso não tem nada a ver com seus sentimentos por Gaara?

— O quê?

— Eu conheço as pessoas, lembra? Vi o modo como ele olhou pra você na sua casa. Ele te deixa feliz. Acho que isso é legal.

— Somos apenas amigos.

Ele não tocou mais no assunto. Aproveitei para dar um leve esbarrão em seu ombro:

— Tem certeza de que você não quer dançar?

Ele cruzou os dedos e baixou os olhos.

— Não sou muito bom dançando. Prefiro observar.

— Vamos lá — falei, estendendo a mão para ele. — Vai ser divertido.

Sai hesitou um pouco antes de pegar minha mão. Fomos até a pista, e vi que ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Ele baixou os olhos para seu tênis branco, e parecia contar mentalmente os passos da dança.

Um.

Dois.

Três.

Um.

Dois.

Três.

— Estabelecer contato visual ajuda — sugeri, mas ele nem retrucou.

Continuou contando, seu rosto ficando vermelho de nervoso. — Acho que quero beber água...

Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

— Posso pegar pra você — ofereceu Sai, aliviado por não ter que dançar mais. Voltei para o nosso lugar, e logo ele chegou com a água. — Aqui é legal, não é?

— É sim.

Ele pigarreou e apontou para uma pessoa na pista.

— Aquela ali é Hanabi. Acho que ela já ganhou várias vezes o primeiro lugar no concurso de quem come mais cachorros-quentes na feira da cidade. E ali está...

— E você, Sai? Me conte algo sobre você.

Percebi a hesitação em seu olhar. Ele piscou e deu de ombros.

— Não tenho muito pra contar.

— Acho que não é verdade. Por que você trabalha no café se seu pai ofereceu uma vaga em período integral na loja dele?

Ele avaliou meu rosto, e eu o dele. Sai tinha olhos lindos, e através deles pude notar seu desconforto.

Ele desviou o olhar.

— Meu pai quer que eu cuide dos negócios, mas não é isso que eu quero.

— E o que você quer?

— Ser chef. Achei que trabalhar no café seria um começo, eu poderia aprender um pouco e economizar pra faculdade. Mas nunca me deixam entrar na cozinha. É meio que andar pra trás.

— Posso falar com Jiraiya e pedir que você fique na cozinha de vez em quando.

Um sorriso genuíno surgiu em seus lábios. Ele agradeceu, mas recusou minha oferta, dizendo que precisava fazer aquilo sozinho. E então se levantou.

— Bom, isso aqui está muito "sessão de terapia" para o meu gosto, então vou lá pegar mais peixe frito. Você quer?

Eu balancei a cabeça e o vi se afastar.

— Graças a Deus você ainda está viva — murmurou uma voz perto de mim. Virei-me e vi Gaara se sentando no lugar que antes tinha sido ocupado por Sai.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — _Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. Gosto da sua companhia. Faz de novo aquela pergunta sobre o beijo_.

— Bom — começou ele a explicar —, quando uma amiga sai num encontro com um stalker, é responsabilidade do amigo ter certeza de que ela está bem.

 _Amigo_. _Fiquei na friendzone. Pergunta do beijo, por favor!_

— E desde quando você é um amigo responsável? — perguntei brincando, parecendo bastante tranquila, quando, na verdade meu estômago estava dando piruetas e unicórnios e gatinhos dançavam loucamente dentro de mim.

— Faz uns... — Ele deu uma olhada em um relógio invisível no braço direito. — Cinco segundos. Achei que seria divertido vir aqui e observar essa baboseira de vocês.

Ele bateu com os dedos no joelho de leve, evitando estabelecer contato visual comigo..

 _Ai, meu Deus… Ele estava com ciúmes._

Eu jamais zombaria dele com relação a isso.

— Quer dançar comigo? — perguntei.

Quando ele estendeu a mão, meu coração deu um salto. Segurei a mão dele e fomos para a pista. Ele me girou antes de me puxar para perto do seu corpo.

Senti minha respiração ofegante e olhei nos olhos de Gaara. _O que será que está se passando nesses olhos sombrios?_ Ele era mais alto que eu, e seus braços me seguravam bem firme. Eu conseguia sentir todos os olhares voltados para nós, quase podia ouvir os comentários maldosos, os murmúrios.

Abaixei a cabeça e olhei para o chão. Senti o dedo dele erguer meu queixo, me forçando a encará-lo novamente. Eu gostava de olhar para Gaara, de ver a forma como ele me fitava. Nós dois ali, nos perdendo um no outro... Eu não sabia muito bem o que isso significava.

— Você mentiu pra mim — disse a ele.

— Nunca.

— Mentiu, sim.

— Não sou mentiroso.

— Mas mentiu.

— Sobre o quê?

— As plumas brancas. Eu vi o recibo. Você falou que as tinha encontrado na loja do Sr.

Orochimaru.

Ele riu e ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Talvez eu tenha mentido sobre isso.

Cheguei bem perto de seus lábios, a segundos de beijá-lo, a segundos do primeiro beijo em que seríamos eu e ele.

Minhas mãos pousaram em seu peito e senti as batidas de seu coração. A música parou, mas nós continuamos próximos, respirando juntos, ofegantes e nervosos. Agitados e ansiosos. O dedo dele percorreu minha nuca, e ele se aproximou. Eu gostava dessa proximidade. Eu a temia. Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça e sorriu, como se prometesse nunca mais desviar os olhos de mim.

Todos falavam mal de Gaara, imploravam para que eu não me aproximasse dele. Ele é um grosso, um desequilibrado, um homem devastado, Sah, todos diziam.

Ele não é nada além das cicatrizes do passado, garantiam.

Mas as pessoas não o viam como ele era. Ignoravam o fato de que eu também era meio esquisita, meio desequilibrada e estava completamente devastada.

Mas, quando estava com ele, eu me lembrava de como respirar.

— Você se importa se trocarmos de par? — interrompeu uma voz familiar.

Vi Naruto sorrindo, com Ino em seus braços.

Retribuí o sorriso, mesmo querendo fechar a cara.

— Claro que não.

Naruto pegou minha mão, Gaara pegou a de Ino. Eu já sentia falta dele, mesmo estando a poucos passos de distância.

— Não fique tão desapontada — disse Naruto. — Sei que tenho dois pés esquerdos, mas ainda consigo mexer o quadril muito bem — brincou ele.

— Lembro de uma festa em que você foi eleito o pior dançarino.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Ainda acho que deveria ter vencido aquele concurso, com aquela performance do carrinho de compras. Mas com seu marido como jurado, eu sabia que estava ferrado.

Eu ri.

— Aquela performance? Como foi mesmo?

Ele deu dois passos para trás e fingiu que estava empurrando um carrinho de compras e colocando coisas dentro. Ele começou a pegar itens invisíveis para passar no caixa, e em seguida fingiu colocá-los nas sacolas. Eu não conseguia parar de rir. Ele também riu e voltou a dançar comigo.

— Perfeito. Você realmente deveria ter vencido naquela noite.

— Verdade? — Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. — Fui sacaneado.

— Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que haverá muitas festas no futuro e você ainda vai conseguir a vitória.

Ele assentiu e ajeitou meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Meu Deus, como senti sua falta, Sah.

— Poxa, eu também senti falta de todo mundo. É tão bom sentir algo novamente...

— Sim, isso deve ser maravilhoso. Bom... Não tem jeito, esse é o momento em que preciso limpar a garganta e dar um pequeno salto no escuro. Sah, você quer sair pra jantar comigo?

— Jantar? — perguntei, assustada com o convite. — Como um encontro? — Com o canto do olho, vi Gaara dançando com Ino.

— Bom, não como um encontro. Só uma saída mesmo. Eu e você. Sei que pode até parecer estranho, mas...

— Eu meio que estou ficando com alguém, Naruto.

Seu rosto ficou sério, e ele pareceu confuso.

— Ficando com alguém? — Ele se empertigou, perplexo. — Você está ficando com Sai? Sei que vocês vieram juntos, mas não imaginei que ele fosse seu tipo. Não pensei...

— Não é o Sai.

— Não? — Ele olhou em volta e parou em Gaara e Ino. Quando olhou para mim novamente, toda a alegria de minutos atrás tinha desaparecido. O rosto dele estava branco, e dava para ver sua irritação. — Gaara Sabaku?! Você está saindo com Gaara Sabaku?! — perguntou quase gritando.

Recuei. Eu não estava exatamente saindo com Gaara. Eu nem tinha ideia do que ele sentia por mim, mas sabia que sentia algo por ele e não podia mais ignorar isso.

— Você volta à cidade e escolhe a pior pessoa do universo pra namorar — continuou Naruto.

— Ele não é tão mau como todos pensam.

— Tem razão, ele é muito pior.

— Naruto... — Pousei as mãos em seu peito. — Não planejei nada. Eu não queria sentir o que sinto por ele, mas você sabe que não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos.

— Sim, nós podemos escolher sim. Gaara e o Sr. Orochimaru não são pessoas com as quais você deveria conviver.

— Qual é o seu problema com a loja do Sr. Orochimaru? Ele é um dos homens mais gentis que conheci.

Ele coçou o nariz.

— Você está enganada, Sah. Temo por você, porque sei que ele vai te machucar.

— Ele não vai me machucar. — Naruto não acreditava em mim. Estava convicto de que Gaara e eu juntos éramos a pior coisa do mundo, exatamente como o resto da cidade. — Isso não vai acontecer. Para com isso — falei, puxando-o para perto, sentindo a tensão em seu corpo. — Apenas dance com sua amiga e pare de se preocupar tanto.

— Temo pelo seu coração, Sah. Depois do Sasuke, você ficou destruída. Não quero ver seu coração despedaçado de novo.

Ah, Naruto.

Encostei a cabeça em seu peito e ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

— Vou ficar bem. Prometo.

— E se não ficar?

— Bem, então vou precisar que você me abrace de vez em quando.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boa tarde amores!_

 _Mas um cap. fresquinho pra vcs. Bom proveito._

 _E obrigada a Nega Uchiha e Bela 21 pelos comentários._

 _Beijos e até logo!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ _Brittainy C. Cherry_ _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 14_

 _GAARA_

— Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados oficialmente — disse Ino, enquanto dançávamos juntos. — Então você é o pênis que está passeando pela vagina da minha melhor amiga.

 _Bem, não deixa de ser._

— E você é a melhor amiga totalmente inconveniente.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

— Sou mesmo. Olha, esse é o momento em que eu falo que se você machucar a Sah, eu te mato.

Eu ri.

— Nós somos só amigos.

— Você está de brincadeira, não está? Meu Deus. Vocês dois são os seres humanos mais ignorantes do planeta. Sério, você não percebeu que minha melhor amiga está se apaixonando por você?

— O quê?

— Olha pra ela! — exclamou Ino, voltando-se na direção da Sakura. — Ela não para de olhar pra nós, porque está com medo de você me fazer rir, ou de que eu toque suas bolas, ou de que bata um vento e seu pau vá parar na minha boca!

— Peraí, o quê?

— Ah, cacete! Vou ter que desenhar? Ela está com ciúmes, Gaara!

— De nós?

— De qualquer pessoa que olhar pra você. — Ino ficou séria. — Só vai com calma, tá? Não destrua o coração dela. Já está em pedaços.

— Não se preocupe. — Dei de ombros. — O meu também está. — Percebi Naruto me encarando. — E ele? Também está com ciúmes e secretamente apaixonado por mim?

Ino encarou Naruto com desprezo.

— Não. Ele só te odeia mesmo.

— Por quê?

— Porque, por alguma razão, Sah escolheu você e não ele. Posso contar um segredo?

— Acho que não. Não.

Ela sorriu.

— Não importa, vou te contar de qualquer jeito. Na véspera do casamento da Sah e do Sasuke, à noite, Naruto apareceu cambaleando, bêbado, na casa dela. Ela já estava dormindo, e por sorte eu abri a porta. Ele disse que a Sah estava cometendo um erro, que ela deveria se casar com ele, e não com Sasuke.

— Ele é apaixonado por ela esse tempo todo?

— Amor, tesão, querer o que não pode ter, eu não sei. De qualquer forma, ele está arrasado, porque ela voltou para a cidade e não deu a menor bola para ele. Provavelmente, Naruto pensou que, quando ela voltasse, eles ficariam juntos, mas levou um baita soco no estômago quando ela pegou o maior idiota da cidade. — Ela parou e sorriu. — Sem ofensa.

— Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Girei e puxei-a para perto de mim.

— Só para registrar, não te acho mais um idiota. — Ino abriu um sorriso ainda maior. — Dentro de algumas semanas será aniversário da Sah, e você está convidado para a festa. Vai ser uma excelente oportunidade pra ela dançar em cima do balcão de um bar e se livrar dos demônios que a assombram de vez em quando, e você terá total permissão pra usar a vagina dela nessa noite.

Eu ri.

— Você é muito generosa.

— O que posso dizer? — Ela piscou. — Sou uma amiga maravilhosa.

 **. . .**

Depois de dançar com Ino, sentei no canto do salão, tentando absorver tudo que havia descoberto. Vi Sakura falando com Sai e abraçando-o, antes de ele ir embora. Acho que a noite deles acabou. Bom. Quando Sakura sentou-se à minha frente, não consegui ignorar as batidas descompassadas do meu coração.

— Parece que você e Ino se entenderam muito bem — comentou ela.

— Posso dizer a mesma coisa de você e do Naruto — respondi.

— Não é a mesma coisa. Eu e Naruto somos só amigos. Então... ela te convidou pra uma noite de sexo casual? Aposto que você disse sim. Mas não acho que seja uma boa ideia, com todos os problemas pelos quais você está passando. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Ela te convidou para sair?

Ergui uma sobrancelha diante de sua pergunta atrevida.

— Essa pergunta é séria?

— Só estou dizendo que enfiar seu pau numa mulher não é a melhor forma de lidar com o estresse da vida.

— Mas não era exatamente isso que nós estávamos fazendo?

— E não funcionou, não é mesmo?

Ino estava certa. Quando observei as feições de Sakura, tudo ficou claro. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e ela esfregava as mãos nas coxas. Nosso olhar se encontrou. Puxei a cadeira para mais perto, coloquei suas pernas entre as minhas e sussurrei:

— Agora eu entendi.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, e Sakura avaliou o quão próximos estávamos um do outro.

— Entendeu o quê?

— Você está com ciúmes.

Ela bufou alto e riu.

— Ciúmes? Não seja ridículo.

Com uma voz suave, peguei suas mãos.

— Não precisa ficar envergonhada. É completamente normal se sentir atraída pelo vizinho depois de um tempo. Por que você acha que é ridículo?

Sakura arrancou as mãos das minhas, e segurei o riso ao ver que ela estava ainda mais vermelha.

— Por quê? Você quer as razões, então? Para começar, você nem faz a barba e parece um lenhador, o que é asqueroso. Com esse gorro e essa barba grossa, fico até surpresa por você não estar vestindo uma camisa xadrez. Você toma banho?

— Tomo. Se você quiser, podemos voltar pra minha casa e tomar banho juntos pra economizar água.

— Não sabia que você era um ativista ambiental.

— Nada disso. Eu só gosto de deixar você molhada. — As bochechas dela coraram, e eu observei suas sardas. Ela era bonita pra cacete. — Além do mais — continuei, tentando não pensar no fato de que sentia por ela tudo o que imaginava que ela sentia por mim —, vi que você instalou o Tinder no seu celular. Não precisa esconder sua preferência pelo tipo lenhador. Ninguém está apontando o dedo na sua direção, te julgando. Talvez estejam fazendo isso em silêncio, com um olhar de esguelha, e na boa, isso nem conta.

— Esse aplicativo estava aparecendo o tempo todo no feed do Facebook! Ino me obrigou a instalar esse troço, só fiquei curiosa, só isso!

Sakura estava cada vez mais vermelha, e meu corpo começou a reagir à proximidade entre nós. Queria acariciar seu rosto e sentir seu calor. Queria acariciar seus seios e sentir o coração batendo rápido, tamanho o nervosismo dela. Queria provar seus lábios...

— Qual é o lance entre você e Naruto? — perguntei novamente.

— Já falei, somos apenas amigos.

— Parecia muito mais que isso, pela forma como ele te abraçava.

Ela baixou os olhos.

— Quem está com ciúmes agora?

— Eu.

— O quê? — Ela ergueu a cabeça, seu olhar encontrando o meu.

— Eu disse que senti ciúmes. Senti ciúmes da mão dele nas suas costas. Senti ciúmes quando ele falou algo com você ao pé do ouvido. Senti ciúmes quando ele olhou em seus olhos, e eu fui obrigado a ficar quieto vendo tudo.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela, confusa, a respiração entrecortada. Meus lábios tocaram levemente os dela. Suas mãos repousaram na minha calça jeans. Meus dedos envolveram os seus. Estávamos tão próximos que, por um instante, achei que ela estava sentada no meu colo e que eu podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

Aos poucos, o lugar se tornou mais barulhento. As pessoas começaram a ficar bêbadas, a comer e falar sobre coisas medíocres. Mas meus olhos... estavam fixos em seus lábios. Nas curvas de sua boca. Na cor de sua pele. Nela.

— Gaa, pare — murmurou Sakura. Ela parecia tão confusa quanto eu, mas seu corpo se recusava a fazer o que sua mente ordenava.

— Diga que você não me quer — supliquei. Afaste-se de mim.

— Eu... — gaguejou ela.

Sua voz estava trêmula, e eu conseguia ouvir o medo em alto e bom som. Em meio aos temores e dúvidas, porém, notei um suspiro de esperança. Eu queria me agarrar o máximo possível àquilo. Queria ver a esperança que ela escondia no fundo de sua alma.

— Gaara… Você acha… — Ela riu, ansiosa, e passou a mão pela testa. — Você pensa em mim? Quero dizer... — gaguejou Sakura novamente e ficou em silêncio. O nervosismo consumia seus pensamentos, confundia-os. — Você já pensou em mim como algo mais do que sua amiga?

Sakura viu a resposta em meus olhos. Senti a alma dela tocando a minha, seu olhar repleto de surpresa e curiosidade, sua beleza envolta em uma aura de mistério.

Eu pisquei.

— A cada segundo. Cada minuto. Todos os dias.

Ela assentiu, fechando os olhos.

— Eu também. A cada segundo. Cada minuto. Todos os dias.

 _Afaste-se, Gaara._

 _Afaste-se, Gaara._

 _Afaste-se, Gaa..._

— Quero beijar você. A Sakura triste, devastada. A verdadeira Sa-Sa.

— Isso mudaria as coisas.

Ela tinha razão. Seria como cruzar uma linha invisível. Sei que a beijei antes, mas era diferente. Foi antes de me apaixonar por ela. De me apaixonar perdidamente. Soltei o ar que estava preso em meu peito e vi que ela fez o mesmo.

— E o que aconteceria se eu não te beijasse? — perguntei.

— Acho que eu iria te odiar um pouquinho — respondeu ela suavemente, meus lábios a milímetros dos dela. — Na verdade, acho que eu iria te odiar muito.

Meus lábios tocaram os de Sakura, que se inclinou em minha direção, as mãos agarrando minha camisa. Quando minha língua deslizou para dentro de sua boca, fazendo amor com a dela, Sakura soltou um gemido baixo. Ela retribuiu meu beijo com intensidade, quase sentando em meu colo, entregando-se a mim.

— Quero que você me deixe entrar na sua vida — murmurou.

Tive que me controlar muito para não abraçá-la e levá-la para minha casa para explorar cada parte de seu corpo. Queria senti-lo junto do meu. Queria me perder nela. Mordi seu lábio inferior e a beijei gentilmente.

— Quero conhecer você, Gaara. Quero saber aonde você vai quando deseja esquecer tudo. Quero saber o que faz você acordar de seus pesadelos. Quero ver a escuridão que você luta diariamente para esconder. Você pode fazer uma coisa por mim? — perguntou ela.

— Qualquer coisa.

As mãos de Sakura pousaram em meu coração, e ela sentiu meu peito subir e descer com a ponta dos dedos.

— Mostre pra mim o que você tenta esconder. Mostre onde dói mais. Quero ver sua alma.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mais um postado! Obrigado a todos que acompanham a adaptação, e beijão especial p'as gatinhas Nega Uchiha e Bela 21 pelos comentários de seeeempre. Obrigada amores._


	16. Chapter 16

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ _Brittainy C. Cherry_ _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 15_

 _SAKURA_

Gaara me levou até o galpão.

Eu havia passado muito tempo imaginando o que ele fazia lá dentro. Depois de destrancar as portas, ele as abriu. Estava escuro, quase não dava para enxergar nada, até que Gaara acendeu uma lâmpada. O lugar se iluminou, e ele me conduziu para dentro.

— Shinki… — murmurou ele, os olhos percorrendo o lugar, que mais parecia uma pequena biblioteca. As prateleiras estavam repletas de livros infantis e clássicos como _O sol é para todos_ , além de uma coleção imensa de títulos do Stephen King. As estantes eram artesanais, e eu sabia que Gaara as havia feito.

Uma delas estava repleta de brinquedos, dinossauros, soldadinhos, carrinhos. Mas não foram os brinquedos e as prateleiras que me deixaram mais impressionada. Olhei para as paredes e estudei cada palavra esculpida na madeira. Ele encheu as paredes com bilhetes, lembranças e pedidos de desculpas.

— Sempre que sentia falta dele... sempre que pensava nele, eu deixava algo registrado na madeira — explicou Gaara enquanto meus dedos contornavam cada palavra que ele escrevera e nunca mostrara a ninguém... até agora.

 _Me perdoe por ter deixado você._

 _Me perdoe por não ter ido com vocês._

 _Me perdoe por não ter deixado você ler alguns livros._

 _Me perdoe por não ter levado você para pescar. Me perdoe porque você nunca_

 _vai se apaixonar._

 _Queria poder esquecer._

 _Sinto tanta saudade..._

— Além disso — sussurrou ele — Shion sempre pediu que eu construísse uma biblioteca para ela, e eu sempre ficava enrolando. Pensei que teria tempo, mas às vezes o amanhã nunca chega e você acaba sozinho com as memórias do passado.

Quando olhei para ele, vi que estava piscando para conter as lágrimas. Dava para sentir a dor constante em sua mente, em seu coração. Fui até ele.

— Não foi culpa sua, Gaara.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Foi sim. Se não estivesse correndo atrás da minha carreira idiota, eu estaria com eles. Cuidaria deles, estariam vivos.

— O que aconteceu com eles?

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Não consigo. Não consigo falar daquele dia.

Ergui o rosto para encontrar seu olhar.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que não foi sua culpa,Gaara. Preciso que você entenda isso. Você foi o melhor pai e o melhor marido que pôde. — Os olhos de Gaara diziam que não acreditava em mim. — Depois da morte deles, qual foi o pior momento? Qual foi o momento de maior fraqueza?

Ele hesitou por um instante.

— Na véspera do enterro, eu tentei me matar — sussurrou ele. — Sentei no banheiro dos meus pais e tentei acabar com minha vida.

Ah, Gaara…

— Lembro que olhei no espelho e soube naquele momento que meu coração tinha morrido com eles. Soube que estava morto, entende? E eu me sentia bem com isso. Eu me sentia bem em ser indiferente e ruim, porque estava convencido de que não merecia a atenção de outras pessoas. Eu me afastei dos meus pais porque eu era meu fantasma. Queria muito morrer, achei que seria melhor, mais fácil. Mas conheci você e me lembrei de como era existir. — Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus, e meu coração disparou. A voz dele me provocava um arrepio. — Sakura?

— Sim?

— Com você é mais fácil.

— O que é mais fácil?

Ele levou a mão às minhas costas. Nós nos abraçamos; aos poucos, nossos corpos se tornaram um só. Seus dedos percorreram meu pescoço, e fechei os olhos enquanto ele falava com minha alma.

— Estar vivo.

Respirei fundo.

— Você é bom, Gaa. Você é muito bom. Mesmo nos dias em que você se sente desprezível.

— Posso ver sua alma agora? — perguntou ele. Concordei, apreensiva, e o conduzi até a minha casa.

. . .

— Cartas de amor? — perguntou ele, sentado no meu sofá enquanto eu abria a caixa de alumínio em formato de coração.

— Sim.

— Do Sasuke pra você?

Balancei a cabeça.

— Minha mãe escrevia para o meu pai, e ele para ela, quase todos os dias, desde que se conheceram. Depois que ele morreu, passei a ler as cartas. Era uma maneira de me lembrar dele. Mas, um dia, mamãe jogou tudo no lixo. Eu as encontrei... e ainda as leio sempre.

Gaara pegou uma delas e leu.

— "Você está dormindo ao meu lado e, a cada segundo, te amo um pouco mais. MH." Esta sempre me fazia sorrir.

— Eles não eram felizes o tempo todo. Descobri coisas que nem imaginava quando comecei a ler as cartas. — Procurei uma específica no fundo da caixa. — Como esta daqui. "Sei que se sente menos mulher. Sei que culpa seu corpo pela perda. Sei que não se sente completa por causa do que os médicos disseram. Mas está errada. Você é forte, sábia e indestrutível. Você é tudo de mais belo no mundo. E sou um homem de sorte por ter você como minha deusa. KH." Eu não sabia que eles tinham perdido um filho antes de mim. Não sabia... — Sorri para Gaara, que absorvia tudo. — Enfim, foi através dos meus pais que vi o que era um amor verdadeiro. Só queria que nós também tivéssemos trocado cartas.

Teria sido tão bom.

— Lamento muito — disse ele.

Concordei, porque eu também lamentava.

Fechei a caixa e sentei mais perto de Gaara no sofá.

— Como sua mãe enfrentou a morte dele? — perguntou.

— Ela não enfrentou. Usou outros homens para esquecer. Ela está completamente perdida desde o dia em que meu pai morreu. É muito triste, porque também sinto saudades dela.

— Sinto saudades dos meus pais. Depois que Shion e Shinki morreram, eu fugi, porque eles queriam me consolar e eu não merecia o amor deles.

— Talvez você devesse ligar pra eles.

— Não sei... — sussurrou Gaara. — Ainda acho que não mereço ser consolado.

— Em breve, então.

— Sim. Talvez, em breve... — E mudou de assunto: — Qual foi a pior parte daquela semana pra você? Seu pior momento?

— Contar a Sarada. Não fiz isso na hora. Na primeira noite, deitei com ela na cama, e ela perguntou onde estava o papai, que horas ele ia chegar. Eu me acabei de tanto chorar, e foi aí que percebi a verdade: minha vida nunca seria mais a mesma. — Gaara passou os dedos pelos meus olhos, secando as lágrimas que nem percebi que estavam caindo. — Tudo bem, estou bem.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não está.

— Estou. Estou bem. Estou bem.

— Você não precisa estar bem o tempo todo. É normal sentir a dor de vez em quando. É normal se sentir perdida, como se estivesse andando no escuro. São os dias ruins que tornam os bons ainda melhores.

Passei as mãos em seus cabelos e encostei meus lábios nos dele. seu peitoral.

Ele hesitou.

— Se eu te beijar agora, não poderemos voltar atrás. Se eu te beijar... nunca mais vou querer parar.

Passei a língua pelo seu lábio, usando-a para abrir sua boca.

— Me beija — sussurrei.

As mãos de Gaara deslizavam pelas minhas costas, fazendo movimentos circulares, e ele me trouxe para perto de si. Estávamos tão próximos que era difícil dizer se éramos duas pessoas ou uma só alma à procura de sua chama interior.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou.

— Me beija.

— Sah…

Dei um leve sorriso e pousei um dedo nos lábios dele.

— Vou pedir pela última vez, Gaara. Me be...

Não precisei terminar a frase e, mais tarde, mal consegui me lembrar de quando Gaara me carregou para o quarto.

. . .

Apoiei minhas costas na cômoda, com Gaara pressionando meu corpo. Suas mãos seguravam minha cintura com firmeza, e nossos lábios se encontraram. Sua boca explorou cada pedacinho da minha, tornando nossa ligação ainda mais intensa, e seus dedos deslizaram pela minha coluna, fazendo-me sentir calafrios.

A língua de Gaara abriu caminho pela minha boca, encontrando a minha língua, as duas dançando juntas. Seus braços me envolveram com força, e eu cravei as unhas nas costas dele, agarrando-me a ele como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Ele é a melhor coisa do mundo. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado enquanto minhas mãos subiam, meus dedos se enroscando em seus cabelos, forçando-o a me beijar com mais intensidade, com mais força, mais rápido...

— Gaara... — gemi, e ele grunhiu. Passei a mão por cima da camisa dele e senti aquele corpo musculoso, escondido. Estou adorando me apaixonar por ele.

Não imaginava que isso fosse possível. Não sabia que um coração, mesmo aos pedaços, ainda poderia bater por amor.

Gaara me ergueu e me colocou na beirada da cama. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Seu desejo, nítido.

— Quero tanto você, Sah. — Ele suspirou, passando a língua pela minha orelha, descendo e beijando meu queixo, parando em meus lábios. Ele movia a língua como se tentasse descobrir cada pedacinho de mim, e cada movimento me fazia gemer. Sua mão deslizou por baixo do meu vestido, e eu o vi tirar minha calcinha e jogar num canto do quarto. Em seguida, abriu minhas pernas, permitindo que eu sentisse sua ereção. O desejo em seus olhos me fez sorrir. Eu soube, naquele momento, que ele sempre me faria sorrir.

Gaara agarrou meu vestido e começou a tirá-lo bem devagar, admirando cada parte do meu corpo, cada curva.

— Os braços — ordenou ele com uma voz rouca, e eu os ergui para que Gaara terminasse de tirar a peça, jogando-a perto da calcinha. — Linda — murmurou antes de se inclinar e beijar meu pescoço. Cada vez que seus lábios tocavam minha pele eu sentia meu coração acelerar. Sua língua passou pela curva do meu sutiã; ele desabotoou o colchete e jogou-o junto da pilha de roupas. Meu corpo estremeceu quando seus dedos circularam meus mamilos duros.

Comecei a tirar a camisa dele, revelando seu abdômen definido.

— Os braços — ordenei.

Joguei a camisa na pilha de roupas, que crescia a cada minuto. Ele não perdeu tempo, e sua língua percorreu meus seios. Seus beijos se tornaram mais intensos, chupando meus mamilos com força. Minha respiração começou a ficar pesada, faminta, desesperada pelo seu toque.

— Gaara... assim! — murmurei, minha cabeça se inclinando para trás diante da forma como a língua dele controlava meu corpo.

— Deita — pediu ele. Obedeci e fechei os olhos, passando os dedos em seu peito. Eu estava nervosa, tentando antecipar seu próximo toque. A excitação tomava conta de mim. Quando ele ia me tocar? Onde?

Arqueei meu quadril quando senti sua língua molhada passar entre as minhas coxas.

— Quero provar você, Sah. Quero provar cada pedacinho seu.

Ele suspirou. Suas mãos agarraram minha bunda e ergueram meu quadril, e então senti sua língua dentro de mim. Seus movimentos começaram lentos, mas logo ele passou a usar a língua com mais força e entusiasmo, e meu corpo, que antes já estava trêmulo, agora implorava por mais. Gaara foi ainda mais fundo, e meus dedos agarraram seus cabelos novamente. Eu não queria nada além dele dentro de mim.

— Por favor, Gaara — supliquei, meu quadril se movendo quando ele colocou dois dedos dentro de mim e continuou a usar a língua. — Quero você...

Ele parou, levantou e começou a tirar os jeans.

— Me diz como você quer. Me diz como você me quer — ordenou, sem desviar os olhos de mim.

— Eu não quero que seja delicado — eu disse, quase sem fôlego. Meus olhos admiravam sua ereção enquanto ele tirava a calça. Meus dedos agarraram sua cueca boxer, e em segundos ele estava nu. — Quero ver as sombras que não te deixam dormir. Quero que me beije com toda a escuridão que há dentro de você.

Gaara me ergueu da cama e me colocou de frente para a cômoda, e eu apoiei as mãos nas gavetas. Ele foi até a calça no chão bem depressa, tirou a carteira do bolso e pegou uma camisinha; em seguida abriu-a, desesperado, e colocou-a. Em questão de segundos ele estava atrás de mim, seu corpo pressionando minha alma nua. Os dedos dele acariciaram minhas costas até chegarem na curva da minha bunda.

— Sah — disse ele, ofegante como eu —, não vou te machucar. — E ergueu minha perna esquerda, sustentando-a com seu braço.

 _Eu sei, Gaara. Eu sei._

De uma só vez ele entrou em mim, com força, me fazendo gemer alto. Enquanto segurava minha perna com um braço, sua outra mão acariciava meus seios.

Sua respiração era irregular.

— Você é tão gostosa… Tão gosto...

As palavras sumiam enquanto ele se movia dentro de mim. Estar tão perto de Gaara, não apenas fisicamente, mas compartilhando com ele nossas emoções mais sombrias, fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele era belo. Era assustador. Era real.

Isso não é um sonho. É real.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me virou para que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

Suas mãos me agarraram por trás, me forçando a enlaçar minhas pernas em sua cintura. O corpo dele era a única coisa que me impedia de cair. Ele encostou a testa na minha e entrou em mim novamente.

— Não feche os olhos — suplicou. Seu olhar estava cheio de desejo, de paixão, de... amor?

Ou talvez eu estivesse vendo apenas um reflexo dos meus sentimentos. De qualquer forma, eu gostava das emoções que ele despertava em mim. Gaara continuou entrando com força e saindo bem devagar. Eu tremia, meus olhos queriam se fechar, mas não conseguiam. Eu queria que eles ficassem abertos. Queria olhar para ele. Eu estava a segundos de... Eu estava a segundos de entregar meu corpo. A segundos de me perder e me encontrar em Sabaku no Gaara.

— Eu vou... — murmurei, meu corpo trêmulo, o orgasmo tomando conta de mim, as palavras se esvaindo. Meus olhos se fecharam, e senti a boca de Gaara na minha, meu corpo vibrando junto ao dele.

— Cara, como eu adoro isso. Adoro quando você se perde em mim. — Seu sorriso pairou sobre meus lábios, e eu gemi.

— Quero cada parte de você — supliquei. — Por favor.

— Eu sou seu.

Naquela noite dormimos nos braços um do outro. No meio da madrugada, acordamos e começamos tudo de novo, nos perdemos e nos encontramos, juntos. De manhã bem cedo, a mesma coisa. Cada vez que ele entrava em mim, era como se estivesse se desculpando por algo. Cada vez que me beijava, parecia que suplicava meu perdão. Cada vez que ele piscava, eu podia jurar que enxergava sua alma.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Boa noite lindas borboletinhas!

Capitulo lindooo pra vcs. Espero que gostem,

e muito obrigado pelos comentários de sempre, da minha pequena mais fofa do mundo Nega Uchiha, e as poderosas Bela 21 e TheKelly-Chan.

Até logo!


	17. Chapter 17

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ _Brittainy C. Cherry_ _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 16_

 _SAKURA_

Quando acordei, percebi que Gaara não estava mais na cama. Parte de mim achou que a noite de ontem tinha sido apenas um sonho, mas, quando coloquei a mão em seu travesseiro, encontrei um bilhete.

 **Você fica linda quando ronca. — GS**

Segurei o papel junto ao peito antes de lê-lo várias vezes. O som de um cortador de grama foi a única coisa capaz de me interromper. Vesti uma camiseta regata e um short, esperando ver Gaara cortando a grama do meu jardim, desejando beijar seus lábios gentis, mas, quando cheguei na varanda, parei.

Ele não estava cortando a grama do meu jardim.

Ele estava cortando a grama do jardim dele.

Talvez, para todo mundo, isso não parecesse nada demais, ver um homem cortar a grama do próprio jardim. Mas eu sabia que essa atitude tinha um significado maior. Vi Gaara Sabaku andando pela vida como um sonâmbulo, mas, aos poucos ele estava despertando.

 **. . .**

Eu e Gaara começamos a deixar bilhetinhos em post-its na casa um do outro. Diferentemente das mensagens trocadas pelos meus pais, os nossos não eram românticos. Na maior parte do tempo, eram bobos e bregas, o que fazia com que eu os adorasse ainda mais.

 **Acho a sua bunda muito bonitinha. – SH**

 **Às vezes, quando estou cortando a grama e você está lendo seus livros eróticos na varanda, vejo-a corar quando chega numa parte muito quente. Este Sr. Darcy deve ter feito loucuras com sua Elizabeth. – GS**

 **Eu não sei se deveria ficar preocupada ou excitada por você saber de cor os nomes dos personagens de Orgulho e Preconceito. – SH**

 **Você. É. Bonita. Pra. Cacete. – GS**

 **Toc toc. – SH**

 **Quem é? – GS**

 **Eu. Nua. À meia-noite. Na minha cama. Venha me fazer companhia. Traga a fantasia do Incrível Hulk e seu imenso monstro verde. – SH**

 **Por favor, por favor, por favor, nunca mais chame meu pau de monstro verde.**

 **Numa escala de 1 a 10, isso deve ser a ruína completa. – GS**

 **P.S. Mas não vou discordar da palavra "imenso". Acho até que você deveria usar outras semelhantes, como: enorme, incrível, gigantesco, divino. – GS**

 **Quero que você fique comigo esta noite. – SH**

 **Sabe aquele lugar entre os sonhos e os pesadelos? Aquele lugar onde o amanhã não chega e o passado não dói mais? O lugar onde seu coração bate em sintonia com o meu? Aquele lugar onde o tempo não existe e é mais fácil respirar?**

 **Quero viver nesse lugar com você. – GS**

 **. . .**

Algumas semanas se passaram e, quando não estava me beijando, Gaara se via envolvido em alguma discussão espirituosa com Sarada. Eles brigavam por causa das coisas mais estranhas e sempre acabavam rindo juntos.

— Eu estou falando, Fifi, o Homem de Ferro é o melhor dos Vingadores — disse Gaara, jogando batata frita em Sarada, que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa.

— Não mesmo! Ele não tem um escudo legal como o Capitão América, Pluto! Você não sabe de nada.

— Sei um pouco de tudo, pode apostar! — debochou ele, mostrando a língua para ela. Sarada ria e dava língua também.

— Você não sabe de NADA!

Esse tipo de conversa acontecia toda noite, e eu estava começando a adorar nossa nova rotina.

Uma noite, depois que coloquei Sarada para dormir, eu e Gaara deitamos no chão da sala, cada um com um livro nas mãos. Eu lia _Harry Potter_ , e ele, a _Bíblia_. De vez em quando, eu o flagrava me olhando com um leve sorriso no rosto antes de voltar a ler.

— Certo — eu disse, apoiando meu livro no colo. — Seus comentários sobre a _Bíblia_ até agora.

— É um livro que faz a gente pensar. Que nos faz querer saber mais sobre tudo.

— Mas? — perguntei, pois sabia que tinha um "mas".

— Mas... não entendo noventa e nove por cento das coisas. — Ele riu, colocando o livro no chão.

— O que você quer da vida, Gaara?

Ele se virou para mim, semicerrando os olhos, sem entender minha pergunta.

— Como assim?

— O que você quer da vida? — perguntei novamente. — Nunca falamos sobre isso, só estou curiosa.

Ele passou o dedo sobre o nariz e deu de ombros, sem saber como responder.

— Não sei. Quer dizer, antigamente eu era pai, marido. Mas agora... eu não tenho ideia.

Fiz uma pequena careta.

— Queria tanto que você enxergasse o que eu vejo quando olho para você.

— O que você vê?

— Um guerreiro. Vejo força. Coragem. Alguém que ama intensa e profundamente. Alguém que não foge das responsabilidades quando as coisas complicam. Quando olho pra você, enxergo possibilidades infinitas. Você é inteligente, Gaara. E muito talentoso. — Ele se encolheu. Balancei a cabeça. — Você é. E pode fazer qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que quiser. Seu talento com madeira é impressionante, você poderia trabalhar com isso.

— Eu trabalhei. Eu e meu pai estávamos começando a fazer nosso negócio decolar. No dia do acidente, estávamos a caminho de Nova York para encontrar alguns empresários que estavam interessados no nosso trabalho.

— E não deu em nada?

Ele negou.

— Nem chegamos a Nova York. Quando pousamos em Detroit pra fazer a conexão e ligamos o celular, recebemos inúmeras mensagens sobre Shion e Shinki.

— Isso é tão...

— Foi o pior dia da minha vida.

Antes que eu respondesse, ouvi o som de passos no corredor.

— Mamãe! Mamãe! Olha! — chamou Sarada segurando sua máquina fotográfica em uma mão e duas plumas brancas na outra.

— Você deveria estar dormindo, mocinha.

Ela resmungou.

— Eu sei mamãe, mas olha! Duas plumas brancas!

— Ah, parece que papai está mandando beijos pra você — comentei.

Ela negou.

— Não, mamãe. Essas não são do papai. — Sarada caminhou até Gaara e entregou as plumas para ele. — São da família dele.

— São pra mim? — perguntou ele, emocionado.

Ela concordou e sussurrou:

— Isso quer dizer que eles te amam — explicou Sarada, segurando a câmera — Agora, vamos tirar uma foto. Mamãe, tira uma foto com ele! — ordenou ela. Obedecemos. Quando a foto da Polaroid ficou pronta, ela a entregou a Gaara, que lhe agradeceu várias vezes. — Tá bom, hora de dormir. Que tal se eu lesse uma história pra você? — perguntei.

— Será que Gaara pode ler pra mim? — indagou ela, bocejando.

Olhei para ele, questionando-o em silêncio. Ele se levantou do chão.

— É claro que sim. O que vamos ler? — perguntou, pegando minha garotinha no colo.

— Eu gosto de _O gatola da cartola_ — respondeu Sarada. — Mas você tem que ler fazendo de conta que é um zumbi.

Seu sorriso se tornou ainda maior enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor.

— Ah, essa é uma das minhas formas favoritas de ler histórias.

Sentei do lado de fora do quarto da Sarada, encostada na parede, ouvindo Gaara ler para ela. Ela dava várias risadinhas com aquela voz terrível de zumbi e parecia tão feliz que, por um instante, minha vida se iluminou, se encheu de alegria. Não existe nada melhor para uma mãe do que ver seu filho sorrir. E eu não tinha palavras para agradecer a Gaara por isso.

— Pluto? — chamou ela, bocejando.

— Sim, Fifi?

— Sinto muito pela sua família.

— Tudo bem. Também sinto muito pelo seu pai.

Espiei e vi Gaara sentado no chão, com o livro junto ao peito ao lado da cama.

Zeus estava deitado ao pé da cama. Ela bocejou de novo.

— Sinto saudades dele.

— Aposto que ele sente saudades de você também.

Ela fechou os olhos e se encolheu, enroscando-se como uma bola.

— Pluto? — sussurrou ela, quase sonhando.

— Sim, Fifi?

— Amo você e Zeus, apesar da sua voz de zumbi ser horrível.

Gaara fungou e passou a mão pelo nariz antes de cobri-la. Colocou Bubba nos braços dela e ajeitou o cobertor.

— Também te amo, Sarada. — Quando saiu do quarto, ele me viu e abriu um sorriso. Eu retribuí. — Vamos, Zeus — chamou ele. O cachorro abanou o rabo, mas não se mexeu. Gaara franziu o cenho. — Zeus, vamos. Vamos pra casa.

Zeus choramingou e se aconchegou ainda mais aos pés de Sarada.

Eu ri.

— Acho que você tem um traidor.

— Não posso culpá-lo. Tudo bem se ele dormir aqui hoje?

— Claro. Acho que os dois acabaram se acostumando um com o outro quando você passou aqueles dias aqui em casa.

Ele encostou na porta, observando Zeus se esgueirar para os braços de Sarada, onde Bubba estava. Sarada o abraçou apertado e sorriu, sonhando.

Gaara cruzou os braços.

— Eu entendo por que você não ficou tão destruída quanto eu. Você tinha Sarada, e ela é... ela é maravilhosa. Ela é tudo de bom no mundo, não é?

— Sim — concordei. — É _sim_.

 **. . .**

Na segunda semana de novembro, uma imensa tempestade de raios chegou a Meadows Creek. Sentei na varanda, vendo as gotas de chuvas caírem grossas na grama. Estava surpresa por não ter nevado ainda, mas tinha certeza de que, em algumas semanas, tudo ficaria coberto de branco.

O céu ficava mais escuro a cada minuto, e os trovões se seguiam aos raios. Sarada estava dormindo, e fiquei aliviada por ela ter um sono tão profundo, caso contrário se assustaria com a tempestade. Zeus estava sentado ao meu lado na varanda, observando a chuva, os olhos quase fechando. Ele lutava bravamente contra o sono, mas perdia a batalha.

— Sakura! — gritou Gaara, correndo de sua casa. Entrei em pânico ao vê-lo se aproximar. — Sakura! — berrou. Estava encharcado da cabeça aos pés quando chegou na varanda e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. A chuva caía sobre ele.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei com a voz cheia de medo. Parecia que ele tinha enlouquecido. Desci a escada da varanda e fui até ele na chuva. — Você está bem?

— Não.

— O que aconteceu?

— Estava sentado na oficina e pensei em você. — Sua mão envolveu a minha, e ele me abraçou. Meu coração batia forte, disparando ao absorver cada palavra que saía de sua boca. — Tentei tirar você da cabeça. Tentei arrancar você dos meus pensamentos. Mas continuei pensando em você, e meu coração parecia que ia parar de bater. E... — Ele aproximou o rosto, seus lábios a milímetros dos meus, sua boca passando pela minha, bem devagar. O calor que emanava dele dispersava o frio trazido pela chuva. Gaara tinha um tipo de calor que eu nem sabia que existia; era como um cobertor que dissipava a dor e a tristeza. A voz dele estava trêmula. — E... eu me dei conta de que amo você.

— Gaara…

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— É ruim, certo?

— É...

Gaara deu uma leve mordida em meus lábios.

— Terrível. Então, agora, Sa-Sa... se você não quiser que eu te ame, me diga pra parar. Vou embora e vou deixar de amar você. Pode se afastar, se quiser. Me peça pra ir, e eu irei. Mas, se existe uma pequena parte de você que se sente bem com isso, então, me abrace. Me leve para sua casa, me leve para seu quarto, e me deixe mostrar o quanto eu te amo. Me deixe mostrar o quanto eu adoro cada parte do seu corpo.

Um sentimento de culpa tomou conta de mim. Baixei os olhos.

— Não sei se já estou preparada para dizer...

Ele levantou meu queixo com um dedo e olhou nos meus olhos.

— Não tem problema — prometeu, com a voz baixa. — Eu tenho quase certeza de que tenho amor suficiente pra nós dois.

Fechei os olhos e, a cada respiração, senti uma paz que nunca havia sentido antes. Nunca pensei, nunca imaginei que iria ouvir a palavra amor de outro homem, mas Gaara a pronunciou, e eu me sentia completa de novo.

Ele ficou ali, respirando junto aos meus lábios. O ar que ele expirava se confundia com o da minha inspiração, se tornava minha cura. Continuamos por mais alguns instantes na chuva, até que meus passos nos levaram para o calor da casa.

CONTINUA

.

.

.

Gente, sem sombra de duvidas, esse é um dos livros mais lindo que eu já li na vida, e fazer a adaptação dele, reler a historia, me traz tantos suspiros que vcs não tem noção. Eu, realmente espero q vcs estejam gostando dela.

Obrigada a Lindas de sempre pelos comentários, Nega Uchiha e Bela 21.

Até logo amores!


	18. Chapter 18

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ _Brittainy C. Cherry_ _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 17_

 _Gaara_

— Preciso de uma bosta de favor — disse Ino de pé na minha varanda, vestida toda de preto, usando luvas pretas e chapéu preto. Era tarde da noite, e eu tinha acabado de chegar da loja do Sr. Orochimaru.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

— O quê?

— Bem, não exatamente sua bosta, mas do seu cachorro.

Levei a mão à nuca, olhando confuso para ela.

— Foi mal, mas você fala como se isso fosse um pedido comum.

Ela suspirou, batendo com a palma da mão na testa.

— Olha, normalmente eu dividiria meus problemas com Sah, mas sei que ela deve estar colocando Sarada na cama ou fazendo alguma coisa chata da vida adulta. Então, pensei: por que não tentar o namorado e pedir um favor a ele?

— O favor é dar o cocô do meu cachorro pra você.

— Exatamente — concordou ela.

— Será que posso saber pra que você vai usá-lo?

— Dã, hoje é noite do spa lá em casa. Cocô de cachorro faz maravilhas para a pele — explicou ela. Meu olhar a fez sorrir. — Cara, vou colocar o cocô num saco e queimá-lo na varanda da casa do meu chefe.

Continuei sem entender.

— Se não quiser falar a verdade, tudo bem, não precisa.

Ela tirou um saco de papel marrom da mochila.

— Não. Estou falando sério. — Quanto tempo vai demorar? — perguntou Ino na quarta volta pelo quarteirão com Zeus.

— Veja bem, você tem sorte por Zeus estar oferecendo as fezes dele a você. Ele não faz isso com qualquer um.

Enquanto dávamos mais algumas voltas, Ino me ofereceu sua opinião sobre quase tudo.

— E a propósito, acho muito ridículo colocar o nome de Zeus no cachorro.

Sorri.

— Meu filho, Shinki, foi quem escolheu o nome. Nós lemos Percy Jackson e o ladrão de raios, e ele se apaixonou pelos deuses gregos. Passamos meses estudando mitologia. Ele adorou o nome Zeus, mas gostou de um cachorro de médio porte do canil, que não se encaixava exatamente na descrição de um deus grego tão importante. Eu me lembro que ele disse: "Pai, tamanho não importa. Ele ainda é Zeus."

O rosto de Ino assumiu uma expressão fechada por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao seu ar brincalhão de sempre.

— Cara, você realmente usou a cartada do filho morto só pra fazer com que eu me sentisse mal e constrangida?

Eu ri, pois notei o tom de brincadeira.

— Acho que sim.

— Idiota — murmurou Ino antes de disfarçar e enxugar uma lágrima. Eu vi, mas não comentei nada.

Zeus parou em frente a um hidrante e começou a se mexer, avisando que "a hora do cocô" tinha chegado.

— Agora vai! — comemorei, aplaudindo.

Em segundos, Ino recolheu o cocô, colocou-o no saco e saiu dançando rua abaixo.

— Muito bem, Deus do Olimpo! — gritou. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão animada com algo que, sinceramente, eu considerava a coisa mais desagradável do mundo. — Certo, vamos — disse ela, caminhando de volta para minha casa.

— Vamos? Aonde?

— Vamos à casa do meu chefe. Agir como adultos, tacar fogo nessa bosta e vê-la queimar.

— Achei que você estava brincando.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Gaara, eu brinco com o tamanho do pênis dos caras, não sobre deixar merda na varanda do meu chefe.

— Mas por que você precisa me incluir nisso? Nós não estamos um pouco... um pouco velhos para esse tipo de brincadeira?

— Sim! — berrou ela. — É completamente imaturo querer fazer isso. E concordo, também é muito infantil achar que isso vai me fazer sentir melhor, só que se eu não fizer isso vou ficar muito irritada e triste. E não posso ficar triste, porque isso seria reconhecer que ele saiu por cima. Seria reconhecer que, quando ele ligou hoje à noite para contar que tinha voltado com a ex-mulher, era ele quem estava o tempo todo no controle da relação, mesmo eu achando que era o oposto. Seria reconhecer que eu me apaixonei por aquele babaca, confiei nele, e ele partiu meu coração. Eu não me apaixono! Nunca deixo ninguém me machucar!

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, mas ela se recusou a piscar, pois sabia que, se o fizesse, elas iriam cair. Lágrimas eram um sinal de fraqueza para ela, e percebi que a última coisa que ela queria era se sentir frágil.

— E, agora, sinto que estou mal, que estou a segundos de desabar, e não posso nem falar com minha melhor amiga porque ela perdeu a porra do marido e teve um ano horrível. Eu não devia nem ter pedido nada pra você, pois seu ano foi ainda pior, mas eu não sabia o que fazer! Estou arrasada e fodida. Quer dizer, por que alguém faria isso? Por que as pessoas se apaixonam se existe a possibilidade de elas se sentirem dessa forma? Porra, o que há de errado com a humanidade? A HUMANIDADE É DOENTE! Eu entendo, até entendo que a gente se sente bem, sabe? Estar apaixonado, estar feliz.

O corpo dela tremia, as lágrimas caíam mais rápido do que ela conseguia respirar.

— Mas quando esse tapete mágico é puxado dos nossos pés, leva toda nossa felicidade junto. E o coração? O coração fica despedaçado. Sem remorsos. Ele se parte em tantos pedacinhos que você fica paralisado, olhando para os cacos, porque todo seu livre-arbítrio, tudo que fazia sentido em sua vida, sumiu. Você entregou tudo pra uma bosta chamada amor, e agora você está destruída.

Eu a abracei imediatamente. Ela soluçou e se agarrou em mim. Ficamos parados na esquina por um tempo enquanto Ino chorava em meu peito.

— Acho que Zeus fez cocô no meu quintal e tenho quase certeza de que esqueci de recolhê-lo.

Ela se afastou.

— Jura?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Procuramos no quintal e acrescentamos bastante cocô ao saco, antes de ela entrar no meu carro e irmos até a casa de Jiraiya.

— Isso vai ser tão legal — disse ela, esfregando as mãos. — Olha, você fica com o carro ligado e eu vou deixar a merda lá, acendê-la e bater na porta, depois volto para o carro e saímos correndo!

— Perfeito.

Ela fez exatamente o que combinamos. Quando voltou para o carro, riu como se fosse uma criança de 5 anos.

— Ino?

— O que foi? — Ela continuava a rir, inclinando a cabeça para trás no banco.

— Acho que a varanda dele está pegando fogo.

Ela olhou pela janela, onde a varanda de Jiraiya estava definitivamente em chamas.

— MERDA!

— Literalmente. — Ela tentou sair do carro para apagar, mas eu a impedi. — Não, se ele te encontrar aí, ele vai te demitir.

Ela parou.

— Merda! Merda! Merda!

Fiquei imaginando quantas vezes ela diria aquilo antes que se tornasse um trava-língua.

— Abaixa, só pra ele não te ver. Já volto.

Saí correndo do carro e fui até a varanda. Olhei para o fogo e fiz uma breve oração antes de começar a pisar nele para apagá-lo. Inevitavelmente, o cocô sujou meu tênis todo.

— Que diabos você está fazendo? — perguntou Jiraiya, abrindo a porta e me encarando. O cheiro chegou até ele rapidamente, e ele tapou o nariz. — Isso é cocô de cachorro?

De repente me deu branco. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer ou explicar, porque meus sapatos estavam cobertos de cocô de cachorro. Então, entrei em pânico.

— Eu sou o idiota da cidade! Eu largo cocô de cachorro por aí porque sou o idiota da cidade! Então... vai se foder!

Ele me encarou.

Eu o encarei.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

Eu ergui a sobrancelha.

Ele ameaçou chamar a polícia.

Eu tirei os sapatos, corri para o carro e dirigi o mais rápido possível.

— Cacete! — exclamou Ino, chorando, só que dessa vez eram lágrimas de alegria. — Aquilo foi incrível. Você enfiou o pé no cocô pra que eu não perdesse o emprego.

— Eu sei. Já estou me arrependendo.

Ela riu, e estacionei o carro em frente à minha casa.

— Ele não me amava, não é? Quer dizer, ele dizia que sim, mas só quando queria transar. E falava que tinha terminado tudo com a mulher, mas sempre no meio da madrugada, quando mandava mensagens dizendo que estava indo pra minha casa.

— Ele me parece um idiota, Ino.

Ela concordou.

— Sempre me apaixono por esses tipos. Fico pensando em como seria amar alguém que também me amasse, sabe? Aquela pessoa que aparece na sua vida e você sabe que é tão louca por você quanto você é por ele.

— E por que você dorme com esses caras se sabe que eles são uns idiotas?

— Porque tenho esperança de que, um dia, eles vão se apaixonar por mim.

— Acho que dá pra se apaixonar sem tirar a roupa. Não precisa transar com eles.

— Isso seria um sonho. — Ela riu nervosamente, os olhos cheios de dúvidas.

— Mas essa droga de amor acabou pra mim. Joguei a toalha.

— Ainda assim, vale a pena, Ino. — Eu a encarei, os olhos dela vermelhos de tanto chorar. — Os pequenos momentos de felicidade compensam a dor, e os cacos do coração podem ser colados novamente. Quer dizer, sempre fica uma cicatriz ou outra, e, às vezes, as memórias do passado te queimam por dentro, mas são uma lembrança de que você sobreviveu. É esse fogo que nos faz renascer.

— Você já nasceu de novo?

Voltei meu olhar para a casa de Sakura antes de responder.

— Estou trabalhando nisso.

Ino agradeceu e saiu do meu carro para entrar no dela.

— Gaara?

— Sim?

— Eu estava completamente destruída hoje e fui imatura, mas você me aturou, como um pai. Aturou minhas atitudes infantis. Shinki tinha sorte de ter você.

Eu sorri. Ela não tinha ideia do quanto essas palavras significavam para mim.

— Ah! — exclamou. — E me desculpe por ter te chamado de idiota.

— Mas você não me chamou de idiota.

— Acredite. Chamei sim. Só falta eu fazer mais uma coisinha pra te agradecer...

Ela correu até a janela do quarto da Sakura e bateu. Quando Sakura abriu, não consegui deixar de sorrir. Ela sempre estava bonita. Sempre.

— Oi, Sah — disse Ino, olhando para sua melhor amiga sonolenta.

— Oi.

— Paga um boquete pra esse cara hoje pra agradecer o que ele fez por mim.

— Ela deu um beijo no rosto da Sakura. — Boa noite, amiga. — Em seguida, foi embora, parecendo muito mais feliz do que antes. Às vezes, tudo o que um coração partido precisa é de fogo e um saco cheio de merda.

Sakura pulou da janela, veio até mim e me abraçou.

— Você fez algo de bom para minha BFF hoje? — perguntou.

— Acho que sim.

— Muito obrigada. — Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito. — Querido?

— Sim?

— Que cheiro é esse?

— Acredite... — Olhei para minhas meias, tão branquinhas antes, mas tão imundas agora. — É melhor você nem saber.

 _Continua_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Obrigada aos comentários de Isa, Bela 21 e Nega Uchiha. Vcs são uns amores!_

 _Até logoooo_

 _S2_


	19. Chapter 19

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.A história é de autoria de_ _Brittainy C. Cherry_ _e de seu livro_ _THE AIR HE BREATHES_ _. Essa Fanfic é uma adaptação._

 _Capítulo 18_

 _Sakura_

— Não fique parada aí, olhando pra mim. Você não está feliz em me ver? — perguntou mamãe, em pé na varanda com uma mala na mão.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — indaguei, confusa. Olhei para uma BMW estacionada na frente da minha casa, tentando adivinhar com o que minha mãe tinha se envolvido dessa vez. Ou melhor, com quem.

— O que foi? Sua mãe não pode vir te visitar? Você não retorna minhas ligações, e fiquei com saudades da minha filha e da minha neta. É algum crime, por acaso? Você nem veio me dar um abraço — resmungou ela.

Abracei-a.

— Só estou surpresa em te ver aqui. Desculpe por não ter ligado, andei meio ocupada.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Sua testa está sangrando?

Passei a mão pela testa e dei de ombros.

— Ketchup.

— Por que tem ketchup na sua testa?

— EU VOU COMER SEU CÉREBROOOO! — ameaçou Gaara, passando pelo corredor atrás da Sarada vestida de múmia, com espaguete nas mãos e ketchup escorrendo pelo rosto.

Mamãe inclinou a cabeça, e seu olhar acompanhou Gaara.

— Acho que você esteve ocupada mesmo.

— Não é nada disso... — respondi, mas Sarada me interrompeu.

— Vovó! — gritou ela, correndo para a porta e pulando nos braços da minha mãe.

— Meu docinho — respondeu minha mãe, abraçando Sarada e se sujando toda de ketchup. — Que bagunça boa, hein?

— A gente estava brincando de vampiros e zumbis! Mamãe, Pluto e eu.

— Pluto? — Minha mãe virou-se para mim e demonstrou certa preocupação.

— Você deixou um homem chamado Pluto entrar na sua casa?

— Você está realmente julgando que tipo de homem eu deixo entrar na minha casa? Você não lembra dos tipos que entraram na sua?

Ela deu um sorriso perverso.

— _Touché_.

— Gaara — chamei.

Ele veio até nós, tentando limpar os dedos nos cabelos cheios de ketchup.

— Sim? — Ele sorriu na minha direção antes de olhar para minha mãe.

— Essa é minha mãe, Mebuki. Mãe, esse é meu vizinho, Gaara.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu, e ele hesitou por um segundo, como se estivesse decepcionado com minha escolha de palavras. Mas logo sorriu e apertou a mão da minha mãe.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Mebuki. Já ouvi falar muito de você.

— Engraçado — comentou mamãe. — Porque não ouvi nada sobre você.

Silêncio.

Silêncio constrangedor.

— Então, devo me juntar a esse silêncio constrangedor ou esperar no carro?

Um homem começou a subir as escadas da minha varanda com uma mala na mão. Ele usava óculos e uma camisa de manga comprida de cor mostarda por dentro dos jeans escuros.

Mamãe deve estar na fase dos namorados nerds. Ou será que ele é um bruxo?

Silêncio.

Silêncio muito constrangedor.

O homem pigarreou e estendeu a mão para Gaara, provavelmente porque, diferente de mim, Tristan não estava encarando-o, confuso.

— Sou Hashirama.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Hashirama — respondeu Gaara.

— O que aconteceu com Kazuma? — sussurrei para minha mãe.

— Não deu certo — retrucou ela.

É mesmo?

— Então, eu e Hashirama queríamos passar a noite aqui. Quer dizer, podemos ir para um hotel, mas... achei que seria legal se jantássemos e passássemos algum tempo juntos.

— Mamãe, hoje é a minha festa de aniversário. Sarada vai passar a noite na casa dos avós. Você deveria ter ligado.

— Você não ia atender. — Ela enrubesceu, distraída com os dedos, quase como se estivesse envergonhada. — Você não ia atender, Sah.

E lá estava eu me sentindo a pior filha do mundo. Simples assim.

— Mas ainda podemos jantar... Posso fazer seu prato preferido, se quiser. E você pode ficar com Sarada. Vou ligar para Mikoto e cancelar tudo.

As bochechas de minha mãe coraram, e seu sorriso reapareceu.

— Isso seria maravilhoso! Maravilhoso! Plut... Quer dizer, Gaara, você deveria se juntar a nós. — Ela o olhou de cima a baixo com certo ar de reprovação. — Mas talvez você devesse tomar um banho primeiro.

 **. . .**

— Você ainda faz o melhor frango à parmegiana que já comi, Sah — elogiou mamãe quando estávamos sentados à mesa da sala de jantar.

— Ela não está mentindo, isso está excelente — concordou Hashirama. Sorri para ele e agradeci. Hashirama parecia legal, o que já era um enorme progresso desde o último estranho que vi com mamãe. De vez em quando, ele pegava na mão dela, o que me fez sentir pena dele. Ele a olhava de forma apaixonada, e eu sabia que era só questão de tempo até ela machucá-lo.

— Então, Hashirama, o que você faz da vida? — perguntou Gaara.

— Sou dentista. Em breve vou assumir os negócios da família, porque meu pai vai se aposentar em um ano.

Faz sentido. Mamãe sempre escolhia homens com carteiras mais recheadas do que a maioria.

— Muito legal — comentou Gaara. Todos continuaram conversando, mas eu parei de ouvir, meus olhos fixos em Hashirama acariciando a mão da minha mãe. Será que ela não sentia remorso por usar os homens daquele jeito? Será que ela não sentia pena deles?

— Como vocês se conheceram? — Deixei escapar a pergunta, o que fez com que todos olhassem para mim. Meu coração estava apertado, e eu estava cansada de ver mamãe usando mais um homem. — Desculpe, só estou curiosa.

Pelo que eu sabia, mamãe estava saindo com um homem chamado Kazura.

— Kazuma — corrigiu ela. — O nome dele era Kazuma. E, francamente, não gosto do seu tom de voz, Sah.

O rosto dela estava ficando vermelho, de raiva ou vergonha, e eu sabia que ela ia me censurar quando estivéssemos sozinhas.

Hashirama apertou a mão da mamãe.

— Tudo bem, Mebuki. — Mamãe respirou fundo, como se as palavras dele fossem tudo o que ela precisava para se acalmar. Ela relaxou os ombros, e seu rosto começou a voltar ao normal. — Na verdade, sua mãe me conheceu no consultório. Kazuma era um dos meus pacientes. Ele estava fazendo um tratamento de canal, e ela o acompanhou em uma das consultas.

— Imagino — murmurei. Ela procurava um novo namorado ainda comprometida com o anterior.

— Não é o que você está pensando.

— Acredite em mim, Hashirama. Conheço minha mãe. É exatamente o que estou pensando.

Os olhos da minha mãe se encheram de lágrimas, e Hashirama continuou segurando sua mão. Ele voltou-se para ela, e era como se estabelecessem um diálogo sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Ela balançou a cabeça, e Hashirama me encarou.

— De qualquer modo, isso não importa. O que importa é que estamos felizes. Está tudo bem agora.

— Na verdade, tudo está tão bem que nós... nós vamos nos casar — disse mamãe.

— O quê? — gritei, sentindo meu rosto empalidecer.

— Eu disse...

— Não, eu ouvi. — Voltei-me para Sarada com um sorriso reluzente. — Querida, por que você não vai escolher seu pijama? — Ela resmungou um pouco antes de sair da cadeira e ir para o quarto. — Como assim vocês vão se casar?

— perguntei aos supostos noivos, completamente atônita.

Existiam duas coisas que mamãe nunca fazia: primeira, se apaixonar e segunda, falar de casamento.

— Estamos apaixonados, Sah — explicou ela.

— O quê?

— É por isso que viemos até aqui — acrescentou Hashirama. — Queríamos contar pessoalmente. — Ele riu, nervoso — E agora está sendo muito constrangedor.

— Acho que a palavra do dia é "constrangedor" — assentiu Gaara.

Virei para minha mãe e sussurrei:

— Quanto você está devendo?

— Sakura! — protestou ela. — Pare!

— Você está prestes a perder a casa? Se seu problema é dinheiro, você deveria ter me pedido.

— Senti um nó na garganta. — Você está doente, mãe? Tem alguma coisa errada?

— Sa-Sa — começou Gaara, tocando minha mão, mas eu o afastei.

— Só estou dizendo... Não entendo o motivo de você fazer isso, se não está endividada ou morrendo.

— Talvez porque eu esteja apaixonada! — gritou ela com a voz exaltada, levantando-se da mesa. — E talvez, apenas talvez, eu esperasse que minha filha ficasse feliz por mim, mas acho que isso é pedir muito. Não se preocupe, vá pra sua festa e, quando voltar de manhã, já teremos partido para sempre.

Ela foi para o quarto de hóspedes e bateu a porta atrás dela. Hashirama deu um sorriso sem graça e se desculpou, dizendo que ia ver como ela estava.

— Argh! — Levantei da mesa. — Dá pra acreditar numa coisa dessas? Ela é tão… dramática!

Gaara riu.

— Qual é a graça?

— Nada. É só que...

— Só o quê?

Ele riu novamente.

— É que você se parece muito com sua mãe.

— Eu não me pareço com ela! — gritei, talvez de forma dramática. Talvez de forma dramática demais.

— O modo como suas narinas se expandem quando você está com raiva, ou como você morde o lábio inferior quando está com vergonha.

Olhei para ele com desgosto.

— Não vou ouvir isso. Vou me arrumar. — Saí da sala de jantar esbravejando. — E eu NÃO sou dramática como ela!

Apesar de, talvez, ter batido a porta com muita força.

Em segundos, Gaara abriu a porta do quarto e encostou no batente, mais calmo do que nunca.

— Quase idênticas.

— Minha mãe usa os homens para esquecer seus problemas. Ela é confusa. Hashirama é só mais um que vai ser descartado. Ela é incapaz de se comprometer com algo, ou com alguém, porque nunca superou de verdade a morte do meu pai. Pode esperar, ela provavelmente vai caminhar até o altar fazendo aquele pobre coitado acreditar que tem alguma chance de viver feliz para sempre, quando, na realidade, "felizes para sempre" não existe. A vida não é um conto de fadas. É uma tragédia grega.

Gaara passou os dedos pela nuca.

— Mas não foi exatamente isso que fizemos? Não nos usamos para esquecer que sentíamos falta do Sasuke e da Shion?

— Não foi nada disso — retruquei, as mãos massageando as têmporas. — Eu não sou como ela. É uma grosseria da sua parte acreditar nisso.

— Tá certo. O que eu sei, afinal de contas? — Ele franziu a testa e passou o polegar pelo queixo. — Eu sou só o vizinho.

Ah, Gaara.

— Eu... eu não quis dizer isso.

Eu era mesmo a pior pessoa do mundo, tinha certeza disso.

— Não, tudo bem. É verdade. Quer dizer, foi bobagem minha pensar... — Ele pigarreou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. — Olha, Sa-Sa. Nós dois ainda estamos de luto. Provavelmente começamos essa coisa que existe entre nós da maneira errada. E eu não culpo você se quiser ser só minha vizinha. Caramba... — Ele deu um riso nervoso. — Se você quiser que eu seja apenas o vizinho, então tudo bem. Vai ser suficiente. Vai ser uma tremenda honra. Mas, tendo em vista que eu te amo, talvez seja melhor eu espairecer e não ir à festa de aniversário.

— Não, Gaara.

Ele acenou.

— Tudo bem. Sério, tudo bem. Só vou dizer boa noite a Sarada e ir pra casa.

— Gaara — chamei mais uma vez enquanto ele saía do quarto. Corri até o corredor. — Gaara! Pare! — Pulei na frente dele como uma criança, meus pés batendo com força no chão. — Pare, pare, pare! — Ele se virou para mim, e vi a dor que causei estampada em seus olhos. Peguei sua mão. — Eu sou uma desastrada. Todo dia, todo santo dia, sou um desastre total. Digo coisas idiotas como as que eu disse hoje. "Cometer erros" é o meu sobrenome. Odeio minha mãe, porque, na verdade, sei que sou exatamente como ela. E, como tudo em minha vida, tenho dificuldade em lidar com isso. — Segurei as mãos dele junto ao peito. — E sinto muito que você tenha visto essa versão descontrolada da Sakura no jantar. Você é a única coisa que está fazendo sentido na minha vida. É a única coisa que não quero estragar. E você é muito mais do que um vizinho.

Ele pousou os lábios em minha testa.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho.

— Você está bem?

— Vou ficar — Ele me abraçou, e eu me senti um pouco melhor. — Preciso me trocar. — Suspirei.

— Certo.

— E você deveria me ajudar.

Foi o que ele fez.

 **. . .**

— Apenas para esclarecer: no futuro, quando eu me descontrolar com a minha mãe, você supostamente tem que ficar do meu lado, não importa se isso não tiver nenhuma lógica — resmunguei, tirando a camiseta e a calça jeans.

— Desculpe, não tinha lido esse memorando. Sim! Ah! Sua mãe, sua mãe é um monstro. — Gaara fez uma cara de nojo.

Meus lábios se abriram em um sorriso, e eu puxei meu vestido.

— Obrigada! Agora você pode me ajudar com o zíper?

— Claro. — As mãos dele pousaram em meu quadril antes que seus dedos subissem o zíper do meu vestido curto e justo. — E o que é aquele perfume todo que ela usa? É Chanel demais.

— Exato!

Virei de frente para ele e dei um tapa em seu peitoral.

— Peraí. Como você sabe o perfume que ela usa?

Seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço e ele me beijou suavemente.

— Porque a filha dela usa o mesmo.

Eu sorri. Talvez algumas partes de mim fossem parecidas demais com a minha mãe.

— Eu deveria pedir desculpas pelo meu surto, não é?

— Essa pergunta é uma pegadinha?

— Não.

— Então, sim. Acho que você deveria, mas só depois da sua festa de aniversário incrível. Sua mãe te ama e você a ama. Vocês vão ficar bem.

Concordei e beijei seus lábios.

— Tá bom.

 _CONTINUA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Obrigada a todos que leem e acompanham a adap. E Beijão especial a Bela 21 e Nega Uchiha, pelos comentários de sempre._

 _S2_


End file.
